


Little Bunny

by thnx4thosmmrs



Series: ...My Number [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Band Reunion, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm not a doctor, I'm not an expert on pregnancy, I'm not good at it, Inaccurate Timelines, Kid Fic, M/M, Mommy Bunny Niall, Mpreg, No Drama, One Direction Hiatus, Original Character(s), Papa Bear Harry, Paparazzi, References To FRIENDS, Social Media, Solo Artist Harry, There's crying, Time Skips, i think, overprotective Harry, so don't @ me, very small mentions of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnx4thosmmrs/pseuds/thnx4thosmmrs
Summary: 'Hi my little love, your papa and I are super excited for you.'*[The one where they finally get what they've always talked about, Harry goes solo and Niall struggles with himself during the next nine months]





	1. The One With The Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> This is Book 3 and there's mpreg also I couldn't find a good title to keep the word Number in it so just roll with this :)

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//A month and a half later ; March 4//

Niall didn't want to spend his first morning off in two weeks in a doctor's office, but alas he was sitting on the examination table with Harry sitting on a chair in front of him, both waiting for the doctor to walk in with Niall's blood tests. Niall had begun to feel sick these last three days and it wasn't until now when Harry decided to drag his husband to the doctor's to get checked out.

"What if it's something bad?" Niall asks Harry, blue eyes wide in panic and Harry sighed as he put his phone away to give his panicking husband his full attention.

"Stop being so negative," Harry replies. "I'm sure it's nothing bad and you just caught a small bug or something."

"Hopefully."

The doctor walks in with a smile on her face and it relaxes Niall a bit. She wouldn't be smiling if he were dying or something. At least he hoped not.

"Alright boys, I can reassure you that it's nothing bad. On the contrary, I'm sure you'll love to hear this news," she begins as she closes the door and stands by Niall.

"What is it?" Harry asks her seeing as Niall was too nervous to speak up.

"Well, congratulations are in order. Niall here is pregnant."

Niall and Harry both looked at each other with wide eyes before they hugged each other tightly.

"Do you know how far along?" Niall asks her, tone laced with excitement and eyes slightly teary.

"Yes, the tests say you're around six weeks along, so congrats again boys!"

*

The married couple leave the doctor's office feeling excited, especially after setting up the next appointment. Niall was currently six weeks along and the two were over the moon with the news. Though they hadn't exactly been trying for one at the moment, they knew that that one time during their honeymoon that they did it without a condom had to be it considering how far along Niall was.

"I don't think we should tell anyone yet," Niall tells Harry as they head back home, feeling slightly nauseous and tired like he has been almost all week.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I mean, it's not that I think we'll jinx it or something, but I want to keep this to ourselves for now. Let me enjoy and spoil my pregnant husband for a bit. Besides, I'd like them to know once we have a clearer picture from the ultrasound," Harry explains with a large smile on his face, the same smile he's had since leaving the hospital and Niall is starting to wonder if Harry's cheeks don't hurt. His hurt just by looking at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking, bear. You know what we can do though? Pick out the room and start clearing out the extra junk that we've left in there since we moved in and all those wedding gifts we have no idea what to do with," Niall says and Harry laughs as he agrees.

"We really do need to sort through that, huh?" Harry wondered with a small pout. They'd been putting it off for so long that really they had no idea what was in there anymore.

Once they get home, they go straight upstairs and to the room right next to theirs, sighing at the boxes of gifts and things from Niall's old flat that they had no idea what to do with.

"It's going to take awhile," Niall mumbles as he scans the room before heading over to the window to open the blinds so the natural light came in.

"Well luckily we've still got like eight months to go," Harry replies excitedly as he claps his hands not knowing where to start. "I'll have to talk to Jeff so we can rearrange my tour dates and all."

"Babe, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that you don't have to do all the things you had planned for this year."

"I know, but I don't want to be on tour in some other country and have you go into labor. I don't want to miss the birth of my first little bunny," Harry says as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist and pulls him in, pecking his lips softly.

"Little bunny, you're so cute."

Trixie walks into the room and rubs her head against their legs before sniffing around the stuff, Niall and Harry watching on in amusement as she pawed at a box that was filled with some of Niall's old college things.

"Wonder how she'll react once we bring a baby home," Niall wonders as he leans back into Harry's chest, the curly haired man's arms around Niall's waist and a hand resting on his husband's stomach.

"She's a total sweetheart, but guess we'll just have to wait and see."

*

Later that day Niall wakes up from a nap only to find his phone ringing and he groans as he grabs it from his nightstand.

"Hello?" Niall answers.

"Niall, love, I've got a job for you next week," Sandra says rather rushed and the blonde sits up slowly since he was feeling a little dizzy.

"Please tell me I don't have to fly. I haven't been feeling well and I'd rather not take a flight to who knows where."

"No silly, it's in London. It's a commercial shoot for Danger&Wilde. Shouldn't take more than a day. What do you say?"

"Well I can't say no. I mean they did pay me to be the face of the line for two years. Sure," Niall tells her as he gets out of bed and heads towards the bathroom.

"Alright dear, I'll text you the details in the coming days. Take care!"

Niall hung up and sighed. It's not that he didn't want to work, he just didn't want to work too much since he gets stressed easily with this job and well it wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Babe, dinner's ready," says Harry as he walks into the room.

"Alright and thanks for cooking," Niall says as he walks up to Harry and leans up to kiss him softly, hands on Harry's broad shoulders to hold himself up.

"No problem, love. Oh, I also picked up your prescription at the pharmacy and the doctor did say to start those right away so get to it, bunny!"

"Ugh, that's probably the one thing I'm not looking forward to," Niall complains as he follows Harry downstairs, hearing his husband laugh at his misery.

//March 11 ; 7 weeks along//

Niall's on set filming for the commercial and he's not having it. He's tired and his morning sickness (well more like all day sickness) has been a bitch now. Harry is off at a meeting with his label so he couldn't join Niall and he's been a bit moody today as well making it a bit hard to work with. He's trying his best to not snap at anyone, but at this point he's just waiting to explode.

"What is up with you, lad?" Sandra asks worriedly as she enters his dressing room where he's sitting on the small couch drinking water.

"Um okay so I'm pregnant," Niall tells her with a shrug as he unlocks his phone when he gets a text from Harry asking if he was doing okay.

It's quiet for about a minute or two before Sandra is wrapping her arms around him and sniffling quietly.

"Oh sweetie! How far along are you?" Sandra asks as she pulls back and sits next to him.

"Uh seven weeks today."

"And everything's okay? Have you heard the baby's heartbeat yet? And Harry? Must imagine he's over the moon."

"Yeah so far so good and no we haven't, but we've got an appointment for that soon and Harry's going nuts already. He's itching to tell people as am I, but we both agreed to wait, well so far only you and Jeff his manager know since he's in a meeting getting his tour rearranged," Niall explained as he sets his water bottle down.

"Well it's good that you told me early because that way I can start taking less things for sure. Have you thought about up to what month you'd be comfortable working?"

"No, but I'll ask my doctor, but I don't want to work until the last possible minute. I'd like to be able to enjoy the last bit so maybe up until month seven or eight."

"That's good. And don't worry if you decide that you want to take off sooner and hold off from returning once the little one is born. Take all the time you want, yeah?"

"Thank you, Sandra." He smiles at her.

*

Niall gets home sometime around dinnertime and as soon as he walks inside, he takes off his shoes and tosses them elsewhere, not caring where they land. He can hear soft music playing from the kitchen and he walks over only to find Harry cooking with a recipe book out on the counter and a mess of ingredients all over.

"Bear?" Niall calls with a slight chuckle, watching his husband jump and yelp in surprise.

"You're home early," is what Harry says in greeting and Niall raises an eyebrow up at him. "I mean, hi bunny, how was your day?"

"My day was bearable. Pretty sure they all think I'm a brat or something with how many times I stormed off set to go puke, but the content came out fine. And you? Things go well with your meeting?" Niall asks as he takes a peek at what Harry's cooking. He wants to frown because there's more vegetables on it than anything else. This was thing two of the pregnancy that Niall wasn't liking so far. "Smells good."

"Uh well they wanted me to go on tour starting in September until December, but once I told them Jeff wasn't too happy but understood that my family comes first now so we managed to rearrange it so tour starts towards the end of July and ends early October. It'll be fine though, yeah? I don't want you to worry about any of this."

"I'm not!" Niall argued, holding his hands up. "So when are you announcing all this? Bet the fans are getting anxious."

"Sometime before this month ends, just need to figure out a few minor details. I can't wait for the fans to hear that song we wrote."

Niall rolls his eyes fondly and grabs some plates from the cupboard just as Trixie walks in looking excited about something.

They go to bed early since Niall's tired (well really he's tired all day every day now) and Harry sits up with his back against the headboard reading a pregnancy month-to-month book and he reads out loud to the blonde when he finds something interesting like _"Hey Ni, the baby's brain is now developing!"_ it's endearing and Niall loves how excited Harry gets over the littlest of information even with the whole _"You should be having cravings by now. Do you? I'll go out to the store if you need me to!"_.

"This is what our baby looks like right now," Harry says as he points at a picture of the embryo and Niall frowns a little.

"Ugly, innit?" Niall questions and Harry laughs loudly.

"Best mom in the world."

"Hey!" Niall punches Harry's shoulder not too lightly and Harry winces as he rubs at the spot before he's leaning down to be at level with Niall's stomach.

"Your mommy is so mean to me, little bunny," Harry tells their baby and Niall would be rolling his eyes if he weren't so emotional at this point and on the brink of tears. "But that's okay because I still love him a lot and I love you a lot too. I can't wait until we can finally meet you, little bunny."

Tears finally start to go down Niall's face and he sniffles as he wipes them away, Harry looking up at him with a concerned gaze before his gaze turns into one of understanding.

"Aww babe, what's wrong?" He asks as he sits back up and pulls the blonde into his arms.

"I just- that was so sweet!" Niall cries and Harry tries to not laugh, he really does, but one second Niall was bullying him and the next he was crying.

"Oh bunny, you're so cute."

"Fuck off, mate," Niall growls.

Niall can't sleep later that night, so instead he grabs his journal and begins to write. He's been writing a bit lately, mostly things to his baby and writing down what happens during the day. Harry read the first two and he thought it was the cutest thing.

 _'HI little bunny! You're seven weeks old today (well in my belly because you haven't been born yet) and your daddy and I are super excited for you. He talked to you today and told you that I was mean, but that's not true baby. I'm not mean, I promise. Harry just likes to exaggerate.'_ Niall writes with a soft smile, looking over at Harry who was fast asleep on their bed, the small lamp not even bothering him from his deep slumber.

//March 13 ; 8 weeks along//

"Neil, lad, you and Hazel have been pretty busy lately. Anything new?" Louis asked as they walked around a store buying some gifts for Louis' siblings since Louis and Zayn would be heading to Doncaster in a few days and Louis didn't like to show up empty handed.

"We got married," Niall tells him with a smirk, eyes lingering on the baby section and Louis catches his gaze.

"Anything on that department yet? I mean, you guys already go at it like rabbits, there has to be something happening by now."

"Hey, we do not go at it like rabbits! And no, but we're working on it."

"Well you better because I call dibs on being the godfather."

"I'm sure you'll have to fight Shawn for that," Niall teases his friend who growls.

"Come on," Louis says and pulls Niall into the baby area, making the blonde frown.

"Uh Lou?" Niall questions his weird friend.

"Hush lad. I'm picking out that future baby's first gift, even if it takes you ten years to have one."

Niall laughs and lets the older man look around the baby stuff until he eventually settles on grabbing a white onesie that said 'I'm so fly I neverland' and with a picture of Peter Pan in the center. Niall holds back his tears because it's the cutest thing he's ever seen and he can't cry in front of Louis because then he'd have to say that he has mood swings because pregnancy tends to do that.

When he gets home after Louis drops him off, he walks inside and as soon as he finds Harry in their too big house, he bursts into tears which effectively startles Harry.

"Is something wrong? Did Louis do or say something?" Harry asks worriedly as he rushes over to his husband who has the bag from the store which contains the little onesie.

"N-No, but look how cute this is!" Niall cries out as he takes the onesie out and shows it to Harry who takes a step back from the blonde to take a look. "Louis got it! H-He w-wanted to pick the baby's f-first gift!"

Harry really doesn't know whether to laugh at his husband's reaction or scold hm for scaring him like that. He does neither though and takes the small little onesie meant for babies from 0 to 3 months. Niall watches as Harry smiles at the little thing before hugging him.

"So you told him?" Harry asks as he rubs Niall's back.

"No, but he did it anyways because he wanted to," Niall explains. "It's so tiny, Haz! We're going to have a human this small!"

"We are, aren't we?" Harry says fondly as he drops a kiss to Niall's forehead before looking into the blonde's eyes. "And the best part is that that little human is half you and half me and made with so much love."

"That we did. So much love and we made our little bunny during our honeymoon," Niall tells Harry as he looks at him with a smirk.

"Would you like to remember how we made little bunny?"

"A little refreshing of the memory would be good. Come on, daddy," Niall says as he takes Harry's hand and leads him out of the office and to their room, giggling quietly when he heard Harry let out a soft groan at the name.

*

_'Hi my little love. Your uncle Louis bought you the cutest little onesie and I can't wait to dress you up in it! I cried to your dad about it and he looked proper worried that something had happened, I would have laughed at his face had I not been so concerned over showing him that tiny thing. It's your first gift even though no one knows about you yet (well Sandra and Jeff do, but that's different because they're our managers and yeah). Anyways, I love you my little bunny.'_

*

"Babe? Why aren't you sleeping?" Harry mumbles tiredly as he looks up at Niall, eyes squinted because of the light.

"Couldn't sleep," Niall tells him with a shrug as he closes his journal and sets it inside a drawer of his nightstand. "I'm sorry for waking you. Go back to sleep, bear."

Harry waited until Niall had turned the light off before he could cuddle into his husband with an arm around his waist and letting out a soft sigh. Niall smiled and placed a hand over his stomach and closed his eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep for once in the past week.

In his dream, Niall is walking down a long hallway trying to find where the baby's cries are coming from. He peeks in room after room finding it empty and the panic starts to claw at his chest because he can't find his little bunny and go comfort the poor thing. Eventually he stops at a dark brown colored wooden door and he pushes it open gently, the crying only getting louder and he relaxes slightly.

He doesn't notice the details of the nursery, instead his eyes land on Harry's back which is facing him as he stands by the crib where their little bunny sleeps. He's singing softly and rocking the baby from side to side. The crying's stopped now as Niall steps further into the room.

"Harry? Is the baby okay?" Niall asks worriedly.

"Yeah love," says Harry, but he doesn't turn around and for some reason the panic starts to grow again as Niall stands behind him. Something in him is refusing to take a peek at his baby.

It's completely silent now as opposed to a minute ago and it was as if there'd never even been a crying infant. Harry's no longer swaying nor singing and that's when Niall gathers the courage to walk over to take a look at his baby. His eyes widen though when he doesn't find a baby in his husband's arms. Instead there's a stuffed bunny wrapped in a thin baby blanket.

"Harry? Where's our baby?" Dream Niall asks in fright as he looks into his husband's eyes, seeing confusion in them.

"What baby? Niall, we lost the baby a month ago because of you!" Harry screamed angrily, the bundled up stuffed bunny no longer in his arms. The crib was also gone now and instead they were standing in an empty room.

"W-What? That's not true," Niall cried out, tears running down his face now as he covered his ears to try and block out Harry's yelling.

"Niall!" Harry shouted.

Niall opened his eyes and a loud gasp escaped his lips as he looked around the room trying to familiarize himself with it and remind himself that it had just been a dream.

"Babe, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly as he helped the blonde sit up. "Ni, talk to me."

Niall told him his dream as tears ran down his cheeks, trying to get his heart rate back to normal.

"Oh baby, it was just a nightmare. Our little bunny is still in you growing day by day. Are you scared of losing the baby?" Harry asked the blonde as he held him to his chest, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"So scared," Niall mumbles.

"Hey, there's no need to be, yeah? Things will be fine and pretty soon we'll be getting up at every hour of the night to change nappies and feed the baby or just to simply give him/her some cuddles. There's nothing to worry about," Harry reassured him, though he couldn't exactly promise something like that. Life was pretty unpredictable and sometimes those things just happened.


	2. The One With The Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should do yoga together," Harry suggests as he looks at his husband who stops and frowns a little.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//March 15 ; 8 Weeks Along//

 **My Son @SmolBeanLou:** Narry have been MIA, I miss my dads :(

 **Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** since it's been so quiet, 2 months ago today Narry got married so here's a picture, lol [image attached]

*

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** Sorry I've been so inactive lately, been kinda busy with a secret project ;)  
|  
 **Narrents @Bunny_Bear:** @NiallOfficial if it's not a Niall Styles album, keep it  
|  
 **Narrents @Bunny_Bear:** @NiallOfficial jk, I'll take whatever it is, haha!!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

After his nightmare, Niall's been a bit more worried about his pregnancy. He takes his prenatal vitamins without a single complaint and doesn't even argue Harry on eating healthy anymore. Harry tells him that it's okay if he gives in to his cravings, that the baby will be okay, but that nightmare really terrified him and he really doesn't want to put his baby in danger or anything.

"Babe, ready to go to the doctor's?" Harry asks as he walks into their bedroom where the blonde is brushing his hair upwards.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see our little bunny," Niall says with a large smile and Harry chuckles as he takes Niall's hand and leads him downstairs where he grabs his car keys.

Their drive to the doctor's is filled with Niall singing along to the radio and dancing in his seat while Harry chuckled and joined along occasionally. They reach the clinic and quickly head inside, though they're not sure how they've been coming to the clinic without anybody tipping off the press.

"Hi, appointment for Niall Styles," Niall tells the receptionist who smiles at him.

"A nurse will call you back shortly, so you may take a seat over there," she tells them as she motions over to a group of seats with only one other lady waiting.

Niall and Harry sit together on a two person couch and Niall picks up one of those parenting magazines, flipping through the pages but not even paying attention to any of the articles or tips.

"We should do yoga together," Harry suggests as he looks at his husband who stops and frowns a little.

"We should?" Niall questions as he looks up at Harry who nods.

"We should! It'll be good for you and it can help you relax and it's perfectly fine, I promise. A lot of pregnant women do yoga."

"But I'm not a woman, Haz. You do realize that male pregnancies are typically a bit different to a female one, right?"

"We can ask the doctor if you're so worried."

Niall sighs in defeat because Harry will only keep suggesting it anyways.

"Niall Styles?" A nurse calls out and the couple stand up. "How are you today?"

"Tired, moody and slightly nauseous," Niall replies with a smile as he holds Harry's hand. "And you?"

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Alright Niall, we'll just do your usual check up of weight, blood pressure and all the good stuff. So could you remove your shoes and anything else that might weigh and step up on the scale for me?" The nurse asks Niall as they enter a small room with different posters up on the wall.

Niall removes his shoes and the jacket he was wearing, Harry holding the items for his husband as he steps up onto the scale as the nurse peeks over to check his weight.

"You haven't gained any weight, but that's normal if you're having a lot of morning sickness so don't freak out," she explains as she writes it down on her clipboard.

Niall nods and steps off the scale when she tells him too and puts his shoes back on. After a few more tests, the nurse leaves the couple alone in the room. Harry's looking around and reading the information on all the posters. Niall meanwhile is going through his email and sighing at one from Sandra.

"I hate waiting," Niall grumbles and Harry chuckles as he stands up from his seat and kisses his forehead softly.

"Your doctor will be in soon, don't worry," Harry tells him softly. "Where do you want to go for lunch? You pick the place and I'll take you. Anything you want, even Nando's."

"Hmm little bunny is in the mood for some Italian," Niall tells him with a smile, arms around Harry's shoulders.

"Anything for my precious bunnies."

There's a soft knock on the door and the two pull apart just before the doctor walks in with a large smile.

"Morning boys! How are you two doing today?" She asks them as she closes the door and goes straight to her computer to pull up Niall's file.

"We're pretty good," Niall answers for the both of them.

"No discomfort or anything you might be worried about?"

"Just small cramps, but they go away pretty quickly."

"That's normal as long as they don't get more intense, if they do, make sure you come in right away. Now everything looks pretty normal, that's excellent. Ready to see your baby for the first time?"

"Definitely," Harry says with a large smile as Niall lays down on the examination bed.

"Alright Niall, lift up your shirt for me, love," the doctor instructs as she puts on rubber gloves and grabs the gel. "This will be cold, so I apologize."

She placed the gel on his stomach and Niall flinched a little, making Harry laugh. The blonde glared at his husband who simply blew him a kiss.

"Everything is looking good, boys," the doctor tells them, her gaze on the screen as she moved the wand around. "This little thing right here, that's your baby. It's not much right now."

Niall knew it wasn't much, but just that little blob made it seem far more real than it already was and it made him tear up.

"We can also listen to a heartbeat if you boys want."

"Please," Harry begged in almost a whisper.

It was quiet for a few long seconds before the sounds of a heartbeat filled the room and Niall looked over at Harry with wide teary eyes. Harry let his tears fall as he gripped one of Niall's hands, pressing a kiss to the back of it as they kept listening.

"Heartbeat sounds strong. Baby is healthy so far for the eight weeks, congratulations boys," the doctor tells them as she looks at the couple. "Would you like pictures of the ultrasound?"

"Yeah, just two copies please," Niall answers as he wipes at his tears.

Niall wipes off the gel before he's sitting up and waiting for the doctor to return with their copies.

"Makes it so much more real, doesn't it?" Harry questions as he hugs his husband who hugs him back tightly and nods into his chest. "You're doing wonderful, bunny."

The doctor returns and hands them their copies.

"Any questions or concerns?"

"Uh with our jobs, we have to fly a lot, does that hurt the baby?" Niall asks her curiously. "I mean, I'm not going to be flying at eight months or anything, but it's something that worries me."

"It doesn't, but obviously I wouldn't recommend so much traveling, especially with twelve hour flights and all as usually they are pretty stressful. Just take it easy with that and it should be okay."

"Okay."

"And is yoga okay for him?" Harry asked next and Niall glared at his husband.

"Definitely! In fact I recommend you try some."

"Thank you, doctor," Niall mumbles and Harry giggles quietly.

"Alright lads, make sure to set up your next appointment at the reception desk and I'll see you soon!"

"Thank you."

*

"You just had to bring up the yoga thing, didn't you?" Niall asks his husband once they're in the car heading out for lunch.

"Aww, babe. It'll be fun, besides, we can do this at home as like a couples thing we do," Harry tells Niall as he looks over at the pouting blonde briefly. "How's this, we do it once and if you don't like it then you don't have to do it again. I seriously think this could be good for you, bunny. Trust me."

"I do trust you, but fine. We can do it together once and then I'll decide if we keep doing it together or not. Now can you hurry up? Little bunny and I are hungry."

"On it!"

"Oh and can we buy kiwis after this? I'm really craving some kiwis."

"But you don't even like kiwis?" Harry questioned with a frown as he looked over at Niall.

"Don't question me, boy. Least I'm asking for something normal."

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**"Harry Styles enjoys a nice lunch date with husband Niall Horan"**

_'After being MIA for a month, the couple were spotted for the first time together enjoying a cute lunch date at an Italian restaurant. Our cameras caught the couple being all smiles and feeding each other as they talked and laughed. On their way out the two stopped on their way to their car to take pictures with fans. Harry kept an arm around his husband at all times...'_

*

[picture of Niall and Harry leaving the restaurant]

836 likes

 **NarryUpdates:** Niall and Harry today!!

View all 95 comments

 **DemisUniverse:** they look so damn good, definitely the hottest couple out there

 **harryslonghair:** i miss harry's long hair :(

 **zenandlewis:** @harryslonghair I bet Niall misses Harry's long hair as well, if you catch where I'm going ;) hahaha !!  
 **~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//March 16//

"You promised," Harry tells his husband with a pointed look and Niall groans as he rolls over onto his side in bed. "Babe, just this once and if you don't like it, then at least we got it out of the way. Please? I'll repay you later."

"Bribing me with sex, mister Styles?" Niall asks in amusement as he sits up.

"Only for you, mister Styles. Now come on. Get into those hot yoga pants I got you and meet me downstairs."

"Perv."

Harry laughed as he left the room and Niall got changed out of his skinny jeans and pulled the yoga pants Harry had got him yesterday out of a drawer and changed into those. Before he did, however, he stood in front of the full length mirror and stood on his side, gaze locked on his stomach. There was nothing there yet, but he knew everyone started to show at different points. He just couldn't wait until he did though. He sighs and changes quickly and then heads downstairs where he finds Harry setting out two yoga mats in the living room. Trixie is laying in a corner of the room just watching and Niall stands there watching his husband make sure every thing is set up.

"Wow, you're really committed," Niall speaks up with a smirk as he walks over.

"Fuck," Harry groans at the sight of his husband, looking him up and down.

"Perv," Niall says again, but he's blushing and looking a little shy.

Harry walks over to the blonde and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close so they're chest to chest.

"You're so gorgeous and the pregnancy only makes you even more beautiful," Harry says softly as he pecks Niall's lips. "They're right about pregnant people having a glow, you know."

"You big sap," Niall says as he hides his face from Harry, a large smile on his face, squeaking when Harry's large hands move down to cup his ass. "Harold!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist. Now, let's get down to business!"

"Are you a certified yoga instructor or something? Shouldn't we be doing this with a professional considering I am pregnant?" Niall asks as Harry stands on a pink colored yoga mat and Niall rolls his eyes at that. His husband's sudden love for the color pink is definitely something he still hasn't gotten used to.

"Babe, I've been doing yoga for awhile now, I'm pretty sure I'm more than capable of doing this." Harry tells him with a look that says that there's no more room for arguments so Niall sighs and stands on his blue colored mat.

"Okay then."

"Okay so first thing is warming up so let's do a simple warm up," Harry instructed and Niall bit back a groan.

It's a long torturous hour for Niall who has to sit and stand and stretch and do poses he never thought he'd do. Of course he's seen Harry do yoga, more than once really, but the curly haired lad had mostly just sat and meditated, or slept on some occasions. Niall had walked in once and found Harry snoring as he laid on the mat, so he honestly didn't think Harry would force him to do so much work on his first time.

"I swear to god if you make me do the downward dog pose again I'll fucking slap you," Niall growls at Harry who laughs and holds his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry love, your ass just looks so good in those pants," Harry replies as he stands up straight and Niall does the same.

"Can we call it a day, though? My body aches in places I never thought possible."

"So you're willing to do this again?" Harry asks with a triumphant smile as he begins to roll up his mat.

"Sure, why not? Just find a new favorite pose, will ya?" Niall asks, quickly leaving the room to not see Harry's face or hear his 'Ha! I won!'. "I'm gonna go shower!"

Harry seems to think about it, but then he smirks and runs up the stairs to join his husband.

"You perv!" Niall shouts as Harry walks into the bathroom just as he finished undressing himself. 

"I'm your husband, I'm allowed to be a perv," Harry replies as he begins to strip and the blue eyed boy rolls his eyes as he steps into the shower.

"Ass."

"I do love your ass."

Niall lets out a sigh as he closes his eyes, letting the warm water soothe his aching bones. Harry steps in behind him and wraps his arms around Niall, pressing his lips to Niall's bare shoulder that had light freckles across it. He trails his lips up Niall's neck until he reaches the back of his ear. Niall shuddered under him and let out a small whimper.

Maybe yoga wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for the short chapter and for the long wait, but I've come to realize that I'm not so into this story so updates might be a little slow because it's seriously taking me forever to even finish a chapter.
> 
> Again I'm no pregnancy expert but I'm doing my research, meaning I literally look through a lot of pregnancy websites so don't @ me if something's wrong. Blame the pages I look up.
> 
> I've done yoga before and it's great and I love it, but I've also fallen asleep while doing yoga. There's no surprise there because I fell asleep while on the toilet the other day so yeah :)


	3. The One With The Solo Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall Horan Styles @NiallOfficial:** Go get my mans new single!! It's so good I'm actually crying right now

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//March 25//

[blank square]

Liked by niallstyles and 806,586 others

View all 23,088 comments

 **niallstyles:** I'm so committed to my man that even blank squares excite me

 **blank_space:** Harry posted a picture of me, oh my goshgdj

 **LaurensCabello:** ok but Niall's comment tho, haha!!

*

[another blank square]

Liked by niallstyles and 835,515 others

View all 19,477 comments

 **niallstyles:** still committed

 **harrystyles:** @niallstyles ;) xx

 **Papi_Styles:** whatever this is I'm excited

*

[yet another blank square]

Liked niallstyles and 927,221 others

View all 79,197 comments

 **niallstyles:** jfc you're so fucking dramatic, haha !!

 **harrystyles:** @niallstyles you wanna talk about who's dramatic??

 **nicholasgrimshaw:** @harrystyles not these bloody white squares again

//March 31//

[picture of the cover of Harry's first single]

Liked by shawnmendes, niallstyles and 2,012,210 others

 **harrystyles:** SIGN.OF.THE.TIMES //7.April//

View all 163,618 comments

 **niallstyles:** SO.FUCKING.EXCITED.BOY

 **what.a.narry:** holy shit!!! SOLO HARRY RISEEEE

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//April 2 ; 11 Weeks Along//

Niall's tired. Well he's been tired since day one of the pregnancy, but now he just feels even more tired. Harry's getting ready to release his first single in exactly five days now and with that comes Harry being away for promo and Niall being on his own for a bit. For now though, Harry's really making sure Niall's okay and spoiling him quite a lot.

"This is what our baby looks like right now," Harry says as he points at a picture on the book he's still reading and Niall looks over, slightly surprised how different the baby looks from that one picture Harry showed him. "And it's as big as a lime."

"Now it looks like a baby. Still kinda looks like an alien though," Niall says and Harry hits his arm playfully.

"You just called our baby an alien."

"I apologize, but anyways, can you believe I'm near ending the first trimester? Like, I'm excited to start the second trimester soon."

"I'm pretty excited too, especially to finally be able to tell our family and friends."

"Same because I'm running out of excuses as to why I can't go out for drinks with the lads or the LIC. Pretty sure Laura's one more rain check away from coming over and dragging me to a pub."

Harry only chuckles and places his bookmark in the book before setting it on his nightstand and turns on his side to look at Niall who's writing in his journal again. Or the baby journal as they now call it since it's being filled with Niall's letters to their little bunny and copies of their ultrasound pictures and other cute little thoughts Niall has.

"Have you written anything else for the baby?" Harry asks curiously. He's read the first two letters and Niall's read the rest to him and he absolutely loves that Niall's doing it. Writing about his day to the baby.

"Uh yeah. This one's from today," Niall says as he points at the page he'd been writing on for the past half an hour while Harry read his book.

"Well, read to me."

 _"Hi little bunny. You're eleven weeks old today and while I've enjoyed every second of you growing in my tummy, it's also been a bit hard. I'm still sick in the mornings and I'm still craving kiwis. Your papa bear is going off to promote his new single soon and I'm really proud of him. You would be too, but once he leaves, who's gonna go buy my kiwis?"_ Niall read out loud and Harry laughed at the last part. _"Anyways, I can't wait until you start kicking and I can't wait until we can tell everyone our best kept secret. It's been hard, but we've made it. We love you so much, little bunny. PS your papa bear just told me you're the size of a lime right now, can you believe you're that small?!"_

"I love your letters, they're always so cute. Will you read them to me when I'm away?" Harry asks a little sadly as he looks up at the not so blonde.

"Of course I will, bear. You'll be back soon, though and once you do, we can start planning on how and when we want to tell our families that our little family will be growing soon," Niall tells him softly as he lays down on his side so he's facing Harry. "Before that though, go make me proud out there. I'll be here with our little bunny cheering you on as you promote your own music to the world."

Harry smiled though his eyes were filled with tears and he leaned forward to kiss Niall softly.

"I love you so much," Harry mumbles against Niall's lips.

"I love you more, papa bear."

//April 6//

Niall and Harry are enjoying a nice day in before Harry has to leave early the next morning for BBC Radio 1 to do an interview with Nick Grimshaw. Their twelve week appointment is also coming up and Niall's really excited about that.

Currently they're cuddled up on the couch with Harry watching some show he's really into and Niall reading a book of baby names and their meanings. He's highlighted a few that he's liked so far, but none have been enough to want to name his baby that.

"How many names have you got highlighted?" Harry questioned as he saw Niall highlight another one with his pink highlighter.

"Dunno, but there's some pretty good ones and some pretty strange ones," Niall replies as he reads the next name and meaning. "What do you think of like choosing a gender neutral name? Like we can pick a name now and that way once we know the gender, we'll be all set!"

"That sounds like a good idea, bunny. Any names in mind?" Harry asks him as he rubs Niall's shoulder since the blonde was leaning into his side with the book resting on his lap.

"I've always liked Riley and Spencer. I've been looking for more in the book and there's also Dylan and Parker and Kendall, but like I'd rather not go there. I used to like that name," Niall says with a pout and Harry chuckles fondly as he kisses Niall's temple.

"I like Riley and you only like Spencer because of that show you binged watched all month," Harry accuses his husband who sits up and mocks being hurt.

"Excuse you, Spencer is a lovely name and Aria for a girl is out of the question because of Aria. Hanna, I don't want my child being called Hannah Montana and Emily is cute, but not cute enough for our kid."

"Riley Styles, sounds kinda nice together. Spencer Styles, not so much."

"It does and you're right. This is hard, though I know Louis will suggest we name the baby after him," Niall tells Harry who agrees. They know their best friend so well.

"Speaking off, I was thinking we can tell them once I come back from promo? I mean, you'll be starting the second trimester by then so we can have like a get together with the excuse that we want to celebrate my new single and we can just drop the news on them," Harry suggests as he watches Niall add tiny little hearts around the name Riley. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great! While you're gone I can start telling everyone about our plans so they don't make plans for then and so we can get my family and Shawn's family over."

They discuss other potential baby names, along with what could go well as a middle name along with Riley. They don't agree on what middle name for boy or girl, but that's okay, they've got time.

"So is Riley our little bunny's name?" Niall asks excitedly.

"Riley it is, bunny," Harry confirms just as excited and they kiss briefly before Harry's phone goes off with an incoming call. "It's Jeff. Be right back."

Niall nods and watches his husband leave as he closes the baby book name with a hand over his still flat stomach.

*

_'Hi little bunny! Your papa bear and I decided on a name for you, my love! We picked Riley, so now your name is Riley Styles. We just gotta wait until we find out if you'll be a girl or boy so we can decide on a middle name. Your papa bear and I decided to tell our families of you once he comes back from doing some promo, so I'm pretty excited for that day. You're going to be so loved and spoiled by everyone, I can already feel it. We haven't talked about telling the fans yet, maybe we'll wait until we can know if you'll be a girl or boy so we can have one of those gender reveal parties. We like being extra af. Anyways, hope you're doing well in there little one, counting down the weeks until I can have you in my arms. Love your mama bunny.'_

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//April 7//

 **Niall Horan Styles @NiallOfficial:** Go get my mans new single!! It's so good I'm actually crying right now

*

**"Harry Styles talks about his new single, marriage and upcoming plans"**

_'The FOUR hearthrob became the second member of his band to release his very own solo material. This morning we heard Styles' single called Sign Of The Times and the wait did not disappoint. He joined Nick Grimshaw this morning on the Breakfast Show where he talked about his single, upcoming plans and the married life. Styles tied the knot back in January with long time boyfriend, Irish model, Niall Horan or now Niall Styles. [Harry] Styles promises that his solo album will be out very soon, but gave no specific details about it and instead gave answers more focused on his single...'_

*

Transcript from the Breakfast Show Interview

 **Nick:** Good morning everyone! If you're just tuning in, we've got Harry Styles in the studio as my co-host today! [clapping]  
 **Harry:** Morning everyone.  
 **Nick:** Now Harold, we've talked about your single and sort of brushed on the topic of your album, but we haven't talked about your husband!  
 **Harry:** That's my favorite topic  
 **Nick:** How's the married life? It's been what, nearly three months now?  
 **Harry:** Oh it's been amazing! [chuckles fondly] Niall is truly an amazing person and I've loved every second of being married to him, even when we argue, I enjoy that.  
 **Nick:** Now that's a first. And what do you guys typically argue about?  
 **Harry:** [laughs] It's usually about silly stuff. Our dog decided she wanted to use one of our rugs as a bathroom the other day and we argued over who would clean up her mess. It's mostly just silly banter, but even arguing with him is amazing.  
 **Nick:** And where is the lovely lad right now?  
 **Harry:** Well he's hopefully sleeping, I mean, it is pretty early and he enjoys his sleep too much. Especially on his days off, but if you're listening, morning babe.  
 **Nick:** [laughs] And any thoughts on expanding the family any time soon?  
 **Harry:** [chuckles nervously] Um we'll see. We're in no hurry.

*

 **Styles News @theStylesNews:** ok but why did Harry chuckle so nervously when asked about expanding their family??  
|  
 **Jessy @Jesssssy_16:** @theStylesNews I don't want to read too much into it, but what if there's a Narry baby on the way??  
|  
 **home. @LarryIsMyHome:** @Jesssssy_16 @theStylesNews now who's being delusional? You're just spreading rumors now

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Your husband's a terrible liar," Sandra tells Niall who laughs.

"You heard the interview?" Niall asks her, a large smile on his face as he looks through the clothes the wardrobe people set out for his photoshoot.

"I did, I was half hoping you'd call in."

"Was kinda busy with the toilet."

"Alright, get changed and we'll meet you out there."

Niall nods and as soon as she leaves the dressing room, Niall gets undressed and grabs the blank ripped skinny jeans he was meant to wear.

"Jesus," Niall grumbled as he pulled his jeans up, struggling to pull the zipper up and button them.

Letting out a sigh, Niall pulled the pants down a little and stood on his side facing the full length mirror. His eyes widened slightly when he saw it. It was very tiny, but the reason why his jeans didn't fit. There was a small bump right where his baby was growing and he couldn't help but burst into tears of happiness and a bit of sadness because it just dawned on him that he'd only be getting bigger from now on.

"Niall? Everything okay?" Sandra asked as she knocked on the door.

"No it's not! The jeans won't fit and I'm getting fat!" Niall cried miserably.

"Niall dear, you're pregnant, not fat. Check in there, there should be another pair in a slightly bigger size," Sandra called from the other side of the door. "And hurry up!"

Niall quickly got changed and headed out.

"You look so lovely, now hurry up."

Niall was handed a guitar and made to sit on a couch, thankful that he didn't have to be up much.

*

"Sandra says you need to learn how to lie better," Niall tells his husband as the two set up their table for a late dinner.

"I know, I'm sorry! I promised myself that I knew exactly what I would say when and if they brought that question up, but I totally panicked," Harry explained with frustration written on his face and Niall giggled.

"Don't worry, love, they'll know the truth soon," Niall reassured him as he went over to the curly haired lad and grabbed both his hands. "Also, I discovered something today while at the photoshoot."

"Yeah? What did you discover?"

Niall placed Harry's hands on his stomach right under the shirt and made him feel around for a bit.

"It's not much but-"

"Oh my gosh. It's so tiny and cute," Harry whispered in awe as he knelt down and lifted up Niall's shirt. "Hi little bunny. You're finally making your presence known aren't ya?"

Niall smiled and felt Harry's lips on his bare skin.

//April 10 ; 12 Weeks Along//

"Ugh, I feel like we come here at least once a week," Niall complained as they entered the clinic.

"Hush," was all Harry said as they reached the front desk and smiled at the lady behind the desk. "Morning Love."

"Morning boys. Your doctor is running a bit late with another appointment, but a nurse will be out shortly to take you back for the usual stuff," she told them.

"Thank you."

The couple sat down and waited. Nearly fifteen minutes later they get called back by a nurse who didn't look too happy.

"Alright. Shoes off and hop onto the scale," she mumbled and Niall did as he was told, but not before sharing a look with Harry who bit his bottom lip to not laugh. "You've gained weight."

"Blunt," Niall coughed out, trying not to feel offended because yes he was aware he'd gained weight.

Harry wasn't looking too happy with the nurse, especially not when she was a bit too harsh when checking Niall's blood pressure as she wrapped the band around his arm too tightly and the nearly brunette lad complained. She left shortly after and Niall sighed in relief.

"Pretty sure she was trying to kill me," Niall told Harry who chuckled.

"She didn't even say if you were doing good," Harry pouted.

It's another twenty minutes before the doctor walks in apologizing for the delay.

"It's fine," Niall told her with a slight yawn afterwards.

"Alright, so everything is looking good. Morning sickness still going?" She asks Niall, motioning him to lay back on the bed.

"Not as bad, but yeah," Niall tells her as he pulls up his shirt.

"That's good. Now that you're nearing your second trimester, you should have less of that. Now though you might start getting dizzy and headaches throughout the day, but those shouldn't be of worry."

Niall nods and Harry's hand finds his and they lace their fingers together as the cold gel is poured on Niall's stomach.

"Alright boys, this is what your baby looks like at twelve weeks," the doctor announces as she points at the picture on the screen.

"Wow, so different from that tiny little blob," Harry says in awe, green eyes wide as he tightens his hold on Niall's hand just a tiny bit. "Is the baby healthy?"

"Well nothing's looking out of place, but there's other tests that I'll need to do to rule out any possible birth defects," she explains as she moves the wand around. "And we are definitely looking at a Halloween baby here, though once the time gets closer we'll schedule you for a C-Section around that time and we'll talk more about that once the time comes."

"A Halloween baby," Niall giggles.

"How many copies will you boys like this time?" The doctor asked once she was done explaining other things.

"Um five copies, please," Harry replies.

She nods and then goes off to fetch the copies, leaving the two boys to have a moment alone.

"What time does your flight leave?" Niall asks Harry once he's done wiping the gel from his stomach.

"In about three hours, love," Harry speaks softly, not at all happy with leaving his husband. "Anyways, don't worry about that, yeah? I'll be back this weekend and I'll bring you and little Riley-bunny a gift."

They're soon leaving the clinic with their ultrasound pictures and with large smiles on their faces.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//April 13//

[picture of the tracklist for his album]

Liked by shawnmendes, niallstyles, nicholasgrimshaw and 1,597,849 others

 **harrystyles:** HARRY.STYLES //12.MAY.17//

View all 55,916 comments

 **niallstyles:** CANT.WAIT

 **liampayne:** can't wait to hear it, mate!

*

[picture of the front cover of the album]

Liked by niallstyles and 2,215,079 others

 **harrystyles:** HARRY.STYLES //12.MAY.17//

View all 75,673 others

 **niallstyles:** what a legend. I love stanning a talented man

 **Bunny_Bear:** niall's your typical fangirl, lmao

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"How are you doing?" Harry asks his husband over FaceTime.

"Um pretty good, except I miss you and I had a midnight craving of chicken nuggets from McDonald's with a milkshake so I went out and did just that," Niall informs Harry as he settles back against the pillows on his bed.

"Bunny, you should have called one of the guys," Harry reprimanded his husband who shrugged.

"With what excuse?"

"Well lucky for you we're telling them soon so when I am out of the country, you can call one of them. How's Trixie?"

"Lazy as ever, but sometimes she'll lay down next to me and sniff at my belly and rest a paw on it. It's cute. I miss you a lot."

"I miss you too, babe, just two more days, yeah? And then I'll go out and buy you all the chicken nuggets you want at three am," Harry tells him and Niall chuckles as he wipes away a tear. "Hey, don't cry yeah? I love the both of you so much."

"And we love you too, papa bear."

*

_'Hi Riley-bunny. Papa bear is still away and I miss him a lot. The bed's too cold and too big without him. I'm glad I've got you to keep me company though. I'm thinking your papa and I should start working on your nursery now before I get too big and my feet swell even more. Maybe after we tell everyone and before your papa releases his album and goes off again on promo, though maybe I'll join him since I've cut back on working. Anyways, I should get some sleep because you make me really tired, love. I love you my baby Riley-bunny.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Wi-Fi decided to be a bitch so we had no Wi-Fi for the past four days and I've never felt so disconnected in my life. The only thing I could do was play Mahjong journey on my iPad and I'm stuck on level 34 ;-;
> 
> Also it's almost Christmas, so anyone up for a Narry Christmas one shot feat kid!Louis??


	4. The One Where They All Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We have one more news to share with you that we've been hiding for quite a while and it's been hard to do so. Very hard."

//April 15//

It was around five in the evening and Niall was sitting on the couch watching TV while eating a tub of ice cream, which he knew Harry wouldn't approve of if he was there but Niall had nothing to worry about since Harry wouldn't be in until tomorrow. Or so he thought.

Niall jumped in his seat when the front door opened and in walked his husband with his suitcase and sunglasses resting on top of his head. Niall dropped his spoon in the tub of ice cream before he scrambled off the couch to go hug Harry who picked him up and buried his face into Niall's neck.

"I've missed you," Niall chokes out, eyes closed as tears slip down his face as Harry sets him back down on his feet.

"It was only a few days, but fuck did I miss you so much," Harry replies, eyes glistening with tears as he pulls back to look at his husband. Harry leaned down and kissed Niall, tasting the Blue Moon ice cream Niall had been eating. "How much ice cream have you had?"

"Oops? Sorry not sorry, love," Niall says as he grins up at Harry who only rolls his eyes and pecks his lips. "Now come tell me all about your trip."

Harry lets Niall drag him to the couch where they sit down together and Niall starts eating his ice cream again, occasionally feeding Harry as the green eyed lad spoke about his trip.

"How's our little bunny been?" Harry asks as he leans down to press a kiss to Niall's small bump. It's certainly a bit bigger than that first time Niall discovered it, but could still be mistaken for having eaten too much and be hidden with baggy shirts.

"Riley's been good. I've only been sick once today, so that's a new record," Niall informs Harry, a large smile on his face as Harry continues to press kisses to the little bump through the shirt Niall was wearing.

"Well that's good. Don't think that I forgot your present, babe. It's in my bag."

"What'd you get us?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Harry says as he opens up his suitcase and looks through the clothes before he pulls two different bags and hands them both to Niall. "Open Riley's first."

Niall opened the light yellow bag and opened it, pulling out a white long sleeved footie pajama onesie with the back of the bunny on the back with a white little tail and on the front had the front part of the bunny with the name 'Riley' on its tummy.

"Oh my gosh, Harry," Niall gasped out as he held up the tiny little thing. "This is so cute! Where'd you get it?"

"I actually ordered it online, so it's custom made and if you open yours, you'll see that it's technically a part two."

Niall opens his and pulls out a white long sleeved shirt similar to the onesie but instead of Riley it said Niall on the bunny's tummy. The Irish lad held both items in one arm and hugged Harry with the other, pecking his lips in thanks.

"I loved this! Oh Harry," Niall cried as he cuddled into his husband.

"And I also got this for me," Harry says, keeping one arm around Niall before leaning down to grab something else from his bag.

Niall unfolds the shirt and laughs when he sees it. It's similar to Niall's, but instead of it being a bunny on front and back, it was a bear with Harry's name on the front.

"Now we can all match," Harry tells Niall who laughs.

"You're such a dork. Thank you for this, bear."

"You're welcome, bunny."

//April 22 ; 13 Weeks Along//

The first people to arrive to celebrate the success of Harry's single (or so they told everyone) are Anne and Gemma who smile wide at the couple as they step inside their house, Trixie barking excitedly at having visitors. It's been awhile and the poor dog has seen enough of Niall and Harry to last her the rest of her life.

"Oh boys, I feel like it's been so long!" Anne says as she hugs Harry first and then Niall, the Irish lad being careful so his bump doesn't touch Anne.

"It does, but we've both been really busy lately," Harry explains to his mom who nods in understanding.

"Sure," Gemma teases them, ruffling her brother's hair and pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"Since it's quite a nice day, we decided to have it in the backyard," Niall informs the two who nod.

"It is quite a lovely day," Anne agrees as she follows the couple outside where they've set up tables and chairs along the deck area.

They all arrive within the hour, Shawn's family couldn't make it, so Niall had told them the day before via Skype with the promise that they'd keep it to themselves until after today. So far, no one suspected anything and they had all congratulated Harry on his single and upcoming album.

Liam and Harry were on grill duty with Greg and Bobby supervising them and occasionally helping the two boys when they had trouble flipping the meat. Anne, Maura, Gemma, Denise and Sophia were all sitting together on the outdoor chairs while Niall was with Louis, Zayn, Shawn and Oliver. Theo was running around playing with Trixie who was definitely basking in the extra attention.

"How have you guys been?" Niall asks the two couples.

"We're pretty good, we visit our families often when we're not off working in the studio or attending events," Louis replies with a grin as he takes a sip of his beer.

"I start filming season three of the show pretty soon," Oliver says with a smile and they congratulate him. "Pretty amazing that we've gotten this far if I'm being honest."

"Are you implying that you didn't believe in the show?" Shawn questions his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised and Oliver shakes his head quickly, making them all laugh at the actor.

"No, no! That's not what I meant. Stop twisting my words, Mendes."

"So when's the wedding?" Zayn asked the couple, both his arms around Louis and a smirk on his face as they watched the two boys blush and struggle to come up with an answer.

"When's yours?" Shawn finally asks and Niall laughs hard.

"Touché."

Niall left the group shortly after, mumbling about needing the bathroom and Harry followed him inside.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks curiously.

"Need to pee. Again," Niall informs his husband who chuckles and let's him go as he heads into the kitchen to grab some extra food he'd made for the occasion.

*

"Alright so, Niall and I want to say something," Harry says as he stands up from his seat after they're all done eating, helping Niall up and the two staring out at their families. "First off, we want to thank you guys for being here, it really means a lot."

"You big sap!" Louis calls out and Niall chuckles as he leans into Harry's side, the green eyed man's arm around Niall's waist. Harry simply rolls his eyes at Louis' comment.

"Second of all, we'd like to apologize to you guys for being kind of distant these last few weeks, but we've had our reasons besides working too much," Niall continues with a smile so wide it was now hurting his cheeks.

"We have one more news to share with you that we've been hiding for quite a while and it's been hard to do so. Very hard."

"Really hard, but here it its," Niall says as he unzips the baggy sweater he'd been wearing to reveal a white t-shirt underneath with the picture of a small bunny right where Niall's noticeable baby bump was and the words 'Coming this October' above it in black bold letters.

Immediately their families made noises of excitement with both Maura and Anne looking about ready to cry any second. A minute after announcing their pregnancy, the couple were surrounded by everyone wanting to get a closer look at Niall's bump.

"Oh boys!" Anne cries as she hugs them tight. "I'm gonna be a grandma!"

"How far along are you?" Maura asks her son with teary eyes, reaching out a shaky hand to rub at his small belly.

"Uh three months now," Niall replies, smiling as Harry presses a kiss to his temple.

"You cheeky bastards," Louis says as he pulls Harry into a hug first. "So wait, Ni, when I gave you that onesie, you were already pregnant!"

"Yeah and you gave our little bunny their first present."

"I feel so touched," Louis says as he pulls the blonde into his arms, wanting to hide the fact that his eyes glossed over with tears. "Congrats lad, I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you, Lou," Niall mumbles into his ear as he hugs Louis tightly.

"How has the pregnancy been so far?" Gemma asked her brother in law with a large smile.

"It's actually been pretty okay. I mean, there are a few days where it's all awful and I don't want to get out of bed or something hurts, but I've really enjoyed it," Niall tells them as he sits back down with Harry, the others following shortly after. "I'm sick tired of eating kiwis though."

They all laugh at that and their pregnancy is the only topic of conversation for nearly an hour with Shawn and Louis eventually getting into an argument over who would be the godfather. Niall's family is the first to leave, with Maura and Denise promising to take Niall out shopping before they have to head back to Ireland and meanwhile Bobby, Greg and Harry make plans. Anne and Gemma leave shortly after and the other boys stay for awhile longer to hang out like old times except Niall can't drink.

They move into the living room since it's gotten chilly where Niall curls up into Harry's side with a blanket draped over him as they all get caught up on what they've been up to the last few weeks.

"Are you guys going to tell the fans about this?" Zayn asks the couple who only shrug.

"We're not sure what we want, if we're honest. We kind of want to wait until we know the gender and then share the news with everyone else or just let people find out as soon as they see my bump grow. We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Niall replies with a tired smile, hand resting on his bump.

"You know what you should do?!" Louis suddenly bursts out in excitement, startling all of them since the older lad had been a bit too quiet for the last five minutes.

"No, we are not naming our baby after you," Harry warns his best friend who deflates quickly and the other boys laugh and tease Louis for it. "You can do that with your own kids."

"As much as I hate doing this to you lads, I'm heading up. I'm exhausted and I've been up since five," Niall says as he stands up after pecking Harry's lips.

"Night lad," the others say.

Once Niall's gone, the boys all look at Harry with large grins and Harry looks at them with a confused expression.

"You've looked at Niall an awful lot today, don't think you even looked at the rest of us for more than a minute," Louis teases Harry who blushes under their teasing.

"Well not my fault my husband is gorgeous and pregnant. Like, I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad," Harry tells them with a large smile.

"I bet you're going crazy with waiting until the baby's born," Liam guesses and Harry nods.

"Oh yeah. I'm also anxious to know what the baby's gender is and start working on the nursery and buying all the cute things."

"And anything you guys need, you can count on us, yeah? Even if it's three am or whatever, we won't mind," Louis tells Harry who thanks him.

"And us too, we're actually looking to spend some time here in London," Shawn says, fingers playing with Oliver's hair. "And with the baby coming now, guess we picked a great time to move."

The boys leave not long after and Harry heads upstairs to his room where he finds Niall fast asleep with his journal on his lap and pen placed inside. Harry simply smiles softly and goes over to pick up the journal, leaning down to press a kiss to Niall's forehead.

"Haz?" Niall mumbles tiredly as he blinks up at Harry.

"Shh, babe, go back to sleep," Harry coos as he brushes back Niall's hair and pulled he covers up.

"Are the boys gone?"

"Yeah, don't think they'll be leaving our house much from now on though."

Harry gets under the covers and Niall moves to cuddle into his side, letting out a content sigh as Harry wraps his arms around the Irish lad.

//April 23//

Harry had been right about the lads not wanting to leave. Niall was still asleep sometime past eleven in the morning which was a miracle in its own considering he was always up shortly after the sunrise. He was awakened by the sound of the doorbell going off repeatedly and Niall groaned as he was now awake.

"Neil, how are you today, lad?" Louis asks once Niall walks downstairs with his hair still a mess on his head and wearing some joggers and a loose t-shirt.

"Tired," Niall replied as he headed into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow, pregnancy makes you rude."

"I wouldn't if I were you," Harry mumbled to Louis, shooting him a look that Niall didn't catch since he was busy grabbing a cereal bowl and then deciding what kind of cereal he wanted. Did he want something less sugary or chocolate cereal?

"Noted. So Niall lad, are you gonna go off on tour with Harry?"

"Just for the first two or three shows. I won't be able to travel much and I'd rather not risk anything either," Niall explains, not looking as moody as earlier.

"That's understandable."

"Want anything to eat? I made pancakes earlier," Harry offers his friend who only asks for tea.

Niall has cereal and pancakes for breakfast, eating slowly as Louis sits across from him with his tea chattering away about his first single as a solo artist. Niall, as both a fan and friend to the boys, was really proud of all the things they were accomplishing on their own. Sure he loved the band, but he felt like they'd all been holding back on how talented they really were and now they were able to do the type of music they all really wanted to do.

"Any date set for your first single?" Niall asks as he finishes his cereal and moves onto his pancake.

"May. Could be any day, really. Might just drop it out of nowhere," Louis says with a smirk and both Niall and Harry chuckle.

"Of course you would," Harry tells him.

Niall pushed his plate away as he felt bile start to fill his mouth and he quickly raced off to the bathroom. He thought he was over his morning sickness, but he was just proven wrong.

"Better?" Louis asks Niall softly and the Irish lad nods as he sits back down, thankful that Harry had taken his plates to the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, just really thought I was over that part. It comes and goes," Niall replies as he leans back in his seat.

Harry walks over to him with a glass of water and hands it to his husband who thanks him quietly. The three enjoy a nice quiet morning in until Louis leaves and Niall and Harry decide to cuddle up on the couch to watch Netflix.

"Can you just pick something?" Harry asks with a groan as he watches Niall look through the titles.

"Well I'm sorry Netflix doesn't really have good movies. Unless you want to watch Grease again," Niall argues as he scrolls through the TV show titles. "If I put on my favorite show, will you not complain?"

"I promise I won't because I did say you could pick whatever you wanted. Even if you want to watch Baby Daddy for the millionth time."

Niall rolls his eyes and settles on Supernatural.

"You're lucky I love this show," Harry mumbles as he places a kiss to the top of Niall's head, hand rubbing soft circles to Niall's stomach.

"You're lucky I love you."

"What episode is this?" Harry asks curiously, noticing that they're watching season one again.

"Season one episode five," Niall replies with a smirk and Harry begins to whine.

"Niall, no! You know I don't like the Bloody Mary episode."

"Sucks to be you. Man up, you little bitch," Niall says as he turns his attention back to the screen where the girl finds the pool of blood leaking from under the bathroom door.

"You better not watch this when Riley comes along."

"Hush."

"I mean it."

"Harold, I'll make you sleep alone tonight and I know you won't like it after this."

Harry shuts up and watches the episode with a pout on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate then happy Monday :)
> 
> That Christmas one shot is up and posted under that one shot book thing called If It Means A Lot To You so go check that out. It's short and whatever, but I promised you guys something.
> 
> I actually stayed sober Christmas Eve and I got a physical copy of Flicker (finally) which honestly I thought I would have gotten for my birthday a month ago.
> 
> Also, place your bets!! The gender will be revealed next chapter...


	5. The One With The Gender Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Baby's growing and is healthy and it looks like you two are having a..." the doctor begins to tell them, her eyes trained on the screen while Niall and Harry hold hands in anticipation.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//May 11 ; 16 Weeks Along//

[picture of Harry in the recording studio]

Liked by niallstyles, gemmastyles and 1,551,273 others

 **harrystyles:** See you at midnight everywhere.

View all 43, 197 comments

 **niallstyles:** I see you at midnight everyday ;)

 **Sweet_Niall:** sooo excited!!

 **Sign.Of.The.Narry:** i honestly can't wait !!

//May 12 //

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** Go get my man's album, you won't regret it!!  
|  
 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** @Harry_Styles so proud of you H!! Can't wait until you're home again :(  
|  
 **Harry Styles. @Harry_Styles:** @NiallOfficial Can't wait either, babes

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"How are you feeling today?" Shawn asks as he follows Niall into the kitchen.

"Surprisingly amazing," Niall replies with a smile as he opens the fridge in search of something to eat. He's hungry, but he's not sure what he's hungry for.

"That's good to hear. Though I thought that by now you'd be a bit bigger."

"I thought so too, but I still look like I did when I first discovered the bump, if not just a bit bigger. My doctor said it's normal since it's my first time and all. Anyways, where's Oli? Thought you'd bring him along," Niall asked his best friend as he grabbed the grapes from the fridge and pulled them out.

"He had to do a photo shoot with the cast to promote the new season," Shawn explains as he steals some grapes from Niall's plate which earned him a pout from the ex blonde. "So you're not dying your hair anymore?"

"Nope. Too much work and I've found out that I've got little to no patience now. Just ask Harry and the amount of times he's had to sleep in the guest room the past three weeks."

Shawn laughs at that and shakes his head. The front door opened and Trixie barked as Louis' voice rang out through the house which to Niall was no surprise by now.

"Morning lads!" Louis greets them as he walks over to the two with Lottie, Daisy and Phoebe trailing behind.

"Niall!" The twins shouted excitedly and hugged him carefully.

"Morning my loves," Niall greets them with a smile as he hugs them back. "Staying with Louis?"

"Yeah, mom let us spent the weekend here in London since we don't have school on Monday," Phoebe says as she pulls away from Niall's hold. "Can we play with Trixie outside?"

"Go ahead."

The twins run off to find Trixie and Lottie hugs Niall.

"Been okay?" She asks him.

"Yeah, pretty good this week. Though I will miss Harry," Niall tells her.

"How long will he be gone?" Louis asks as he too takes some grapes and hops up on the counter.

"A week I think. He told me, but I honestly can't remember. I write everything down now, but that slipped my mind."

The others snickered at that and then headed outside where the twins were playing with Trixie and probably on Snapchat taking pictures and videos. Niall's careful to not put his bump in the shot, but he gets careless as he laughs with his friends.

"Have you and Harry placed any bets on what you think the baby will be?" Lottie asked Niall who was leaning back against the chair with a hand on his small bump.

"No, but I think Riley will be a girl," Niall tells them.

"Well I think Riley's a boy," Louis chimed in with a giant grin.

And then they were launched into an argument over that.

//May 15 ; 17 Weeks Along//

"I'm tired," Niall whined as he got out of his car with Gemma.

"Well, too bad, but I wanted to come shopping and spend a little time with my favorite brother," Gemma tells him and Niall rolls his eyes as he follows her into Westfield London. "And besides, you said that you needed to buy bigger jeans, so you can get that out of the way right now!"

"You're right. It's just that with Harry gone, I haven't really been able to sleep. That and I'm starting to feel a small little flutter every now and then. Like, it's not the baby kicking and I know that, but it's just like a little brush and it makes me feel excited for the real thing so I keep sitting and waiting just hoping to feel a kick," Niall explains and Gemma smiles.

"Well you say that now, but later on you'll be complaining about your little soccer player."

They head to H&M first and Niall leaves Gemma in the women's section, knowing she'd take forever and Niall intended on going to the men's section, but he goes off and finds himself looking at the home decor stuff and finds a cute gray colored fleece blanket in the kids area with white stars on it and he grabs it and he also finds a small stuffed bunny that's really soft to the touch and well he hadn't intended on buying things for Riley, but seeing all the cute stuff he really couldn't help himself.

"Niall," Gemma laughed when she saw the stuff Niall had picked out.

"Not sorry, I couldn't help myself and I really have this feeling that Riley's going to be really spoiled," Niall replies with a shrug and she chuckles.

On their way out of the store, they bump into two girls who ask Niall for a picture and the Irishman agrees and even talks to them for a bit before him and Gemma walk off.

"How do you do it?" Gemma asks as they walk into another store.

"Do what?" Niall answers her question with a question.

"Like when you're out just doing normal things and people walk up to you and ask for a picture. Do you ever get tired of it? Like wish they'd just leave you alone."

"Sometimes, but I always try to stop and be nice to the fans, even if I'm not feeling the greatest. Well as long as they're nice about it."

Gemma chuckles and she drags Niall over to the baby section in the store. Yep, Riley was definitely going to be spoiled.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**"Niall Horan reportedly expecting first child with husband Harry Styles!"**

_'The Styles-Horan family is reportedly growing! Harry Styles and Niall Horan, who got married in January of this year, are reportedly expecting their first child together, a source confirms to us. The rumors first started a month ago when during a radio interview, Harry was asked when the two would be starting a family, to which he replied nervously and said that they'd see what would happen in the future. Earlier today, Niall was spotted out with Styles' sister and what looks to be a small bump that he tried to keep hidden behind shopping bags...'_

*

 **Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** Niall out with Gemma today!! And is that really a baby bump?! [image attached]

*

[picture of Niall with fans]

1,628 likes

 **NiallNews:** Niall with fans today in London!! Honestly on whether he's pregnant or not, you can't actually see it in this picture, but there was something in the one released by the paps. If he is, respect their decision of keeping it to themselves and don't ask them questions of their PRIVATE LIFE if you bump into them in the street.

View all 416 comments

 **LaurensCabello:** if he is, I hope he's taking care of himself and enjoying this moment of his life. Harry and him really deserve to be happy and I'd totally understand if they didn't tell us until the baby was born.

 **softnouis_:** my baby's having a baby?!

 **28_Stylinson:** I bet they're only doing this for Harry's promo

 **NiallNews:** @28_Stylinson and then what? Once Harry's album promo ends they'll deny it? I doubt Harry and Niall would play along with this lie just for promo

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

//May 22 ; 18 Weeks Along//

Harry walks into his house with his bags and a bouquet of red roses and a large smile. As he walks inside, he's quite surprised to find Niall in the middle of their living room doing yoga. His eyes are closed and he's sitting on the mat with Trixie watching him curiously a few feet away. Trixie spots Harry and she starts barking, startling Niall out of his trance who looks up and smiles wide as he spots Harry.

"You're home!" Niall cheers as he stands up and Harry meets him halfway, the two wrapping their arms around each other. "Oh fuck, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you a lot too," Harry mumbles into Niall's neck as he holds his husband tight with one arm, careful of the bump between them. "The band says hi."

"I like your band, can't wait to see them again."

They pull away and Harry presses a soft peck to Niall's lips before handing him the roses. Niall smiles and thanks Harry as they head up the stairs to their room with Harry telling Niall about his promo.

"And what has my lovely husband been up to?" Harry asks as he begins to take his clothes out of his bag and sets them in the laundry basket in their room.

"Uh well I've had someone over almost every day and I was glad when I woke up with no one in my home this morning. I've gone shopping with your sister, did lunch with Shawn and Oliver a few days ago and did a few photoshoots," Niall replies with a smile as he sits on the bed and watches Harry move around the room setting his things back where they belong. "But come here, I've really missed you. All of you."

"Yeah?" Harry asks with a smirk as he heads over to his husband, laying him back on the bed gently and rubbing his hands up and down Niall's sides.

"Been thinking about you all day," Niall whispers, biting his bottom lip as he stares into Harry's green eyes.

*

Harry walks downstairs after having taken a shower and feeds Trixie as he looks for something to make for dinner. He hears the front door open and he sighs wondering who it'll be this time, though he's sure it's probably Louis. Louis basically lives there now.

"You're home!" Louis shouts happily when he spots Harry.

"Yes I am and remind me why I gave you keys to my house?" Harry asks, not even bothering to turn around and face his best friend who scoffs.

"Because you are going to be busy traveling because of your music and you wanted me to come check on your pregnant husband and do three am runs to the grocery store? Maybe because while you're gone and god forbid there's an emergency where Niall can't come to the door, I'll have a key and be able to open the door?"

"Good point, but don't get too comfortable using that key while I'm here."

"Wouldn't want to walk in on something I shouldn't, right? Anyways, where's my baby mama?" Louis asks with a grin and Harry rolls his eyes.

"I thought I'd get one day of peace," Niall says as he walks into the kitchen wearing one of Harry's shirts and leggings.

"There's my baby mama!"

"Fuck off. It's bad enough I had a dream where my baby had your ugly face."

Harry snickered and Louis mocked being hurt.

"Lad, Riley would be lucky to have my good looks instead of Harold's," Louis argued as he watched the couple move around the kitchen to prepare dinner together like a perfect team. Louis' quite impressed that they manage to stay away from each other's way.

"Are you implying that you slept with my husband back in January?" Harry asks his best friend with a playful smirk on his face and Niall laughs.

"Maybe."

"You ass," Niall tells the older man with a slight laugh.

"So when do we find out if Riley's going to be Riley Louis or Riley Louise?" Louis asked them as he got off the counter to help them out.

"We are not naming our baby after you," Harry insists as he looks up from the stove for a brief second. "But we have an appointment in two weeks so hopefully we can find out then and once we do, we're not telling anyone because we have something special planned."

"You guys are so fucking dramatic." Louis scoffs.

"And then once we find out, we'll tell everyone else," Niall speaks up as he smiles over at Louis. "That and I can't go out of the house without having paps waiting for me and I'm getting tired of being stuck inside all the time."

"Are you implying that you don't want to be stuck in this house with me for the next two weeks?" Harry asks his husband with an eyebrow raised.

"I love you."

Harry and Louis start a conversation about Louis' first single, which he still hasn't released when they hear Niall let out a soft 'oh' of surprise. They both turned to face the Irish lad who has a hand on his stomach.

"Babe? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly as he looked over at his husband.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//June 7 ; 20 Weeks Along//

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** An early start to my day, but it'll definitely be worth it... hopefully

*

It's ten minutes to eight in the morning when Niall and Harry get called back for their appointment. Niall's tired, but he's more excited and silently begging Riley to be able to let them know the gender. The nurse does the regular stuff that Niall's used to by now, except he doesn't want to know how much weight he's gained because now it's all starting to take a toll on him. He feels fat.

"Alright boys, the doctor will be in shortly," the nurse, a guy this time that Niall finds quite hot not that he'd ever admit it to his _husband_ , smiles at them as he writes something down.

"Thank you," Niall says with a little flirting tone as he smiles up at the guy, Harry too busy turning the page on a magazine to notice. Niall's glad his husband can be so oblivious sometimes. "Alright Styles, make your last bet. Boy or girl?"

"You know, I've actually been changing my mind all week and today feels like I'm leaning more towards a boy. Pretty sure we'll have Riley Edward Styles," Harry says with a grin and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you, we're not naming our poor child after you."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, but there was a large smile on his face anyway. "Tell me Styles, what do you think?"

"Girl. Gonna be Riley Gemma Styles," Niall jokes.

"We are not naming our poor child after my sister," Harry mocks his husband who can't help but laugh.

There's a knock on the door and seconds later the doctor steps in with a large smile.

"Morning, boys! How are you today?" She asks as she closes the door.

"Pretty good. Excited and hoping that the baby will let us know the gender," Niall tells the doctor who nods with a slight chuckle.

"Well fingers crossed because we have had baby's who like to keep hiding during each ultrasound and so parents don't find out until the day of the birth," the doctor tells them and Niall nods in understanding. "So Niall, any discomforts?"

"Just the usual. Back pain, swelling," Niall lists off and the doctor nods as she writes it down.

"Everything's looking normal. You're at a normal weight and blood pressure is good. Now let's get to the exciting part, the ultrasound."

Niall lays back and pulls his shirt up, the usual routine.

"Baby's growing and is healthy and it looks like you two are having a..." the doctor begins to tell them, her eyes trained on the screen while Niall and Harry hold hands in anticipation. "Congrats boys, little Riley is a girl!"

"Oh my gosh!" Niall gasps out, eyes filled with tears and Harry brings Niall's hand up to his lips and kisses it repeatedly. "A little girl, Haz."

"Our little girl," Harry says with a smile as he looks at Niall.

"A girl," Niall cries into Harry's chest minutes later once the doctor left to grab the copies of the ultrasound and Harry's holding his husband tightly.

"We're having a little princess," Harry echoes as he places kisses to Niall's temple. "You're already planning the gender reveal party, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Niall giggles as he looks up at Harry.

The doctor walks in and hands them their copies.

"Have a good day, boys and congrats," she tells them.

"Thank you."

The couple leave the doctor's office and quickly head to their car.

"So to the store?" Harry guesses.

"To the store," Niall confirms, bouncing in his seat.

//June 10//

"Where are we putting this?" Harry asks as he holds up the chalkboard that says "What Do You Think?" on top with the word Boy in blue on the left side and the word Girl in pink in the right. It was so their guests could take a guess before they revealed the gender. They're both extra so they decided to go all out with the announcement.

"Um over by this table over here," Niall says as he motions to a table sitting by the back door inside the house, so the guests could cast their vote before they headed outside. "Are we done?"

Both Niall and Harry look around at their backyard that's decorated in pink and blue all over. Sandra had arrived early that morning to help them out, but she didn't know the gender despite her having begged and pleaded for a hint or something. Both Niall and Harry were determined to keep this a secret until everyone was together. It'd also been Niall's luck that Shawn's family was in London visiting their son and Oliver now that Aaliyah was out of school for the summer.

"Now we wait," Harry says, but just then the doorbell goes off and they both groaned because they thought they'd get a few minutes of rest before everyone arrived. "I'll get it."

Harry walks over to open the door and smiles when he finds Liam and Sophia standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Come in!" Harry tells them, hugging Liam and then Sophia.

"Oh Niall!" Sophia coos when she sees him, heading right over to hug the Irishman who chuckles as she practically melts at the sight of his bump. "You've gotten so cute!"

"Thanks," Niall tells her. "Hi Payno."

"Hi, bud," Liam greets, hugging Niall and placing a kiss to his cheek.

"So since you two are first, you get to cast the first vote on our chalkboard here," Harry announces as he goes over to the table that's draped with a white tablecloth and blue and pink confetti is scattered throughout.

"Ooh!" Sophia squeals excitedly and grabs a chalk, casting her vote under Girl. "Done!"

"I think Riley's a boy," Liam states as he takes the chalk from his girlfriend and casts his vote. "When are finding out then?"

"As soon as everyone's here, Payno and after we eat because I'm hungry," Niall informs them as he leads the couple outside who laugh at his response.

Soon their backyard is filled with people and the chalkboard is also full with their answers. Louis' younger siblings are running around with Trixie and playing with a blue balloon from the many that they'd put up. The results on their chalkboard are Boy: 10 and Girl 15. Niall's pretty sure Harry voted when no one was looking.

"Niall, when are you telling us?" Daisy whines as she follows him inside the house.

"Soon, love. Like really soon," Niall tells her with a smile.

"How soon?"

"Half an hour soon."

She runs off with a smile, probably to tell Phoebe.

Half an hour later and the moment of the big reveal arrives. Harry brings out a large box with the words 'It's A . . .' painted on the front in black letters and white question marks all around. Harry places it in an area where everyone will be able to see and Niall goes over to stand next to his husband. A few of them had their phones out already recording.

"You guys are so dramatic," Louis tells them, but he's gripping Zayn's arm and bouncing slightly in place from all the candy he had earlier.

"Ready?!" Niall shouts.

"On three," Harry says and motions for their audience to count with them.

"1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" They all shout and Niall and Harry both opened up the box and let the pink balloons spill out and float above the box. Their guests clap and cheer, the moms gasping in excitement and even Trixie barked in excitement. Harry and Niall share a soft kiss, one of Harry's hands on Niall's bump and the pink balloons above them since they were being held down by something heavy.

"A sweet little girl!" Maura cries as she hugs both the boys and everyone moves over to hug and congratulate them.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[video of the reveal]

1,028,376 views • Liked by harrystyles

 **niallstyles:** It's a girl !! Harry and I would like to announce that our family will be growing this fall with the arrival of our baby girl !!

92,617 comments

 **harrystyles:** Lucky to have you both in my life xx

 **camila_cabello:** oh my goshdhsk!! A little baby ! AHHHH!!!

 **selenagomez:** Congrats to you both! Can't wait for her arrival

*

[picture of Niall and Harry kissing after the gender reveal]

Liked by nicholasgrimshaw, ritaora, niallstyles and 1,827,387 others

 **harrystyles:** My favorite human is having our new favorite human.

View all 63,220 comments

 **nicholasgrimshaw:** Congrats boys!!

 **niallstyles:** Our little bunny and I love you so so so so much !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna write a new story but I'm so fucking blocked right now


	6. The One With The Baby Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Neil, we're going out," Louis says as he enters Niall's room with a large grin on his face.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**"Harry Styles and Niall Horan confirm pregnancy rumors"**

_'After weeks of rumors and radio silence from the two, Niall and Harry have now confirmed that they are indeed expecting! The couple took to social media earlier today to reveal the news of their baby and to add more excitement to the news, the couple who got married in January of this year, are expecting a baby girl!..'_

*

TRENDING

#CongratsNarry  
Niall and Harry  
#NarryBaby

 **Lima Bean @PaynosPrincess:** Do you hear me YELLING!! MY BABIES ARE HAVING A BABY!!!! #CongratsNarry

 **Jess @Jesssssy_16:** oh my fucjkgnik gosbafj a little Narry baby ;-;

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//June 22 ; 22 Weeks Along//

Niall's home alone again. Harry's off doing promo for the movie and Niall's busied himself with looking for the furniture for the nursery or looking for ideas on how to make the nursery. He's also gone out more and to Niall, the days are moving slowly.

"What do you think, Riley? Would you like a lilac color for your walls or- I really like this pink though," Niall tells his bump as he looks through the paint color samples Sandra had picked out for him.

Riley kicked when he mentioned the pink and Niall grinned. He really liked that pink. It reminded him of cotton candy and all cute things. It was a light pink and Niall had really liked it the second he laid his eyes on it.

"Good choice, little love," Niall says as he sets the color aside and goes off to find another color that will go well with that.

For once, Niall is home alone. Trixie is asleep and Louis is off doing promo for his own song, Zayn's in New York doing who knows what and Liam and Sophia had gone off on vacation. Shawn and Oliver were in Toronto visiting Shawn's family and that's why Niall shouldn't complain when he constantly has his friends over. Loneliness is a bitch.

//June 26 ; 23 Weeks Along//

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** the baby moves a lot every time I play @FOURofficial music  
|  
 **Louis Tomlinson @Louis_Tomlinson:** @NiallOfficial she likes her Uncle Tommo the best, doesn't she  
|  
 **Harry Styles. @Harry_Styles:** @Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial she obviously likes me the best

*

"Why did I agree to this?" Niall asks as he follows Sandra to the set.

"Because you were bored at home and begged me to find you a photo shoot," Sandra replies, not even bothering to look back at Niall who was pouting as he rubbed at his stomach. "Besides, this is for a pregnancy magazine and the interview comes last so you can rest up afterwards."

"Alright."

After his long work day, Niall gets home with a pizza box and sighs when he sees Louis' car parked in the driveway.

"Honey, I'm home!" Niall calls out and Trixie barks before rushing over to greet her owner who bends down as best he can. "Hello my love! Have you missed me?"

"Where have you been, lad?" Louis asks as Niall walks into the living room where the older man is sitting on the couch watching a soccer match on the TV. "Pizza!"

"I was working. Did you feed my baby?"

"Of course I did. I even walked her and played fetch with her. Do I get paid?"

"There's beer in the kitchen and you've got pizza," Niall says as he sits down next to Louis and opens the box, grabbing a slice of the extra cheese and pepperoni pizza he got.

"Why do you have beer? You're not drinking, right?" Louis asks worriedly and Niall nearly chokes on his pizza.

"I'm not. I've had it there for you guys since you seem to live here now."

"So are you ready for Harry's movie premiere in two weeks?" Louis asks Niall who sighs and shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure I want to go and be somewhere so public," Niall admits a bit sadly as he looks down at his bump.

"What? Why? Babe, this is Harry's big day and you're his husband, he's gonna want you there."

"You know I've always been insecure and as much as I love this," Niall says as he points at his stomach. "I also hate it. Nothing fits anymore, my feet and ankles are swollen and I just wanna sleep the remainder of these weeks away."

"You're so fucking dramatic, but I get you. Just, look, I'm sure Harry tells you everyday, but you're gorgeous, yeah? The whole thing people say about pregnant people having a glow? Well you have it and even f you went dressed in a fucking poncho people would still think you were the best looking one out there. You'll be fine, mate, honestly."

"I guess."

//July 14 ; 25 Weeks Along//

"Why am I even going to this?" Niall asks with a pout on his face.

They're on their way to the London premier of the movie and Niall's been complaining since they woke up that morning. Harry guesses it's because his husband has been starting to feel uncomfortable now and hasn't been able to sleep very well lately.

"Because you're my husband, it's my first movie and I want you there with me," Harry replies for what feels like the millionth time, he's honestly starting to sound like a robot the more he has to reassure the ex blonde.

"Okay."

The car pulls up at their destination, the screaming fans already giving Niall a headache. The back door by Harry's side is opened and Harry steps out of the car, waving at the fans before turning his attention to Niall who's taking in deep breaths.

"Come on, bunny," Harry says softly as he extends a hand out to Niall who takes it softly and let's Harry help him out of the car. Immediately the screaming gets worse and Harry chuckled at Niall's irritated expression. "It'll be fun and quick, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Niall manages to smile as him and Harry start walking down the carpet together. Harry has an arm around Niall's waist the whole time and often presses kisses to his head.

"You're doing fine, see? And you look so fucking beautiful. I just wanna take you home and kiss you all over," Harry whispers into Niall's ear, causing the Irish lad to turn red and bite his bottom lip.

"Can you shut your trap? You do realize that I'm horny 24/7, right?" Niall asks him quietly and Harry laughs as he faces the cameras again.

Niall stands off to the side with Jeff, Harry's manager, as Harry walks with the rest of the cast.

"Hope Harry's taking care of you," Jeff tells Niall with a smile. "Or else I'll whoop his ass if he isn't."

Niall laughs at that and reassures Jeff that Harry's been taking great care of him. Niall's talking to Jeff's wife when Harry walks over and hugs him from behind. She leaves the two alone and Harry places a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"Come on babe, Fionn wants to say hi."

Niall nods and let's Harry lead him over to where Fionn is standing, waiting to be interviewed. Fionn looks up and smiles at Niall, putting his phone away before hugging the Irish lad.

"Been awhile, mate. Harry won't shut up about Riley," Fionn jokes as he pulls away from Niall who laughs and looks up at Harry who's glaring at the two.

"You guys are mean when you're together," Harry tells them with a scoff and Niall rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

*

"I'm so tired," Niall groans as they enter their house later that night and Harry chuckles softly. "My shoes feel smaller. Did my feet grow?"

"They're probably just swollen, babe," Harry responds as he helps him sit down and then takes off Niall's shoes for him. "Thank you for coming though, I know you didn't want to because of how you've been feeling lately."

"Well I had to see my husband's debut on the big screen. He's an actor now, you know? And I'm sorry for bitching so much lately. I feel like I complain even for breathing." Harry laughs at that and sits beside Niall, wrapping his arms around his husband and kissing his cheek.

"You're so precious. Our little bunny is going to be just as precious as you."

"I just hope she has your dimples and not your jokes."

"Hey! My jokes are quite lovely."

"Oh please, even Bobby has better jokes than you."

"He does," Harry admits with a slight pout, moving a hand down to Niall's bump.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//July 16 ; 26 Weeks Along//

[picture of Niall and Harry at the premier of Dunkirk]

Liked by camila_cabello, harrystyles and 684,938 others

 **niallstyles:** Can't express how proud I am of this man and everything he's been accomplishing on his own. I know I've been a bit difficult to handle lately, but I was more than happy to be able to walk right beside him the other day and while I won't be able to be there today in France for the premiere, little bunny and I will be there in spirit. We love you so much, Harry.

View all 89,487 comments

 **camila_cabello:** That's so sweet, please adopt me or hire me as a nanny for the baby ;-;

 **LaurensCabello:** LMAO Camila's comment is so me

 **harrystyles:** And I'm proud of YOU for everything that you do

 **niallstyles:** @camila_cabello are you willing to work for free?? Haha, love you

*

//July 19//

[picture of Harry and his band rehearsing]

Liked by shawnmendes, louist91 and 700,487 others

 **niallstyles:** C.H.A.S.M. coming to a city near you...

View all 43,485 comments

 **NarryisLove:** I'm seeing them in Chicago!! I can't wait

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//July 21//

"I'm so nervous," Harry mumbles as he paces around in his dressing room.

They're in San Francisco, an hour away from Harry's first solo show and Niall's been sitting on the couch in his dressing room watching his husband pace around.

"Your father is driving me crazy, Riley," Niall tells his bump as he rubs it gently, getting a small kick in return. "I know, you're probably sick tired of hearing him complain as well."

Harry stops his pacing and looks over at his husband who's looking down at his bump with a fond smile. He can't help but to relax and walk over to Niall, kneeling down in front of him and cupping his belly. Niall looked at Harry and smiled when the man pressed little kisses all over.

"I'm sorry, little love," Harry says, caressing Niall's bump under his shirt.

"You're going to be amazing, babe. You'll all kill it out there," Niall reassured his husband, running a hand through Harry's hair and feeling him sigh against his skin, his shirt now being pushed up.

"I hope so, but I'm gonna miss my two bunnies a lot."

Niall smiles a bit sadly and Harry leans up to press his lips against Niall's softly. They're broken out of their own world by someone knocking on the dressing room door. Harry sat up by Niall who pulled down his shirt just in time for Sarah to poke her head inside the room with a smile.

"Harold, did you seriously dress your whole band like you?" Niall asks with a laugh as he stares at Sarah' outfit. Sarah laughs and Harry scoffs as he tugs at Niall's hair. "Ouch you motherfucker. That hurt."

"What is it Sarah?" Harry asks her.

"We go on stage soon," she tells Harry who nods.

Sarah leaves and Harry stands up, helping Niall up as well and pulling him in for a kiss. Niall giggles slightly and pulls away.

"I'm gonna go out and take my spot by James and his wife. Break a leg out there, but not literally, you big klutz," Niall warns Harry who pouts before pecking Niall's lips.

Niall walks out of Harry's dressing room and sighs as he begins his walk towards the crowd. He's more than glad when he bumps into Anne and Gemma on his way over.

"Oh love, we were just going to go get you," Anne says as she hugs Niall who hugs her back. "How's Harry?"

"A nervous mess," Niall tells her and Gemma giggles.

They head out to their seats and soon Harry and his band come on stage and the screaming gets louder.

"Hello San Francisco!" Harry shouts into his mic. "Thank you all for coming out tonight and I hope you enjoy this."

//September 9 ; 33 Weeks Along//

Niall's in Riley's nearly complete nursery getting the baby bag ready for when the day arrives. The day is finally getting closer and he's really nervous. He's terrified of being a bad parent, of messing things up with Riley. He's also been dealing with the last few weeks of his pregnancy on his own, with Harry being off on tour. It's been tough and Niall really doesn't think he can make it with three more kids or however many him and Harry agreed to have. At the moment, Riley's more than enough.

"Come on, Neil, we're going out," Louis says as he enters Niall's room with a large grin on his face.

"Lou, I'm literally so fucking uncomfortable right now," Niall replies a little tiredly as he turns to face his best friend, hand on his large bump.

"I know, but just for a little while, yeah? You need some fresh air. I'm pretty sure you've been inside for two weeks straight. It'll do you some good to go out for a bit. I promise it's nowhere with a lot of people."

"Alright. Just let me go to the the bathroom first," Niall agrees reluctantly and Louis nods, hiding his smile as he lets Niall walk out of the room.

 **From Louis:** We're on our way. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes

*

"You never told me where we were going," Niall tells Llouis as he shifts in the passenger seat, the seatbelt digging into his bladder and making him want to go pee again. He feels like he basically lives in the bathroom now.

"Lottie and Tommy are in town and I figured we could catch up with them for lunch," Louis explains. It wasn't a complete lie, Lottie and Tommy were in London, but they weren't exactly going to just 'catch up' as he'd said, but a little white lie won't hurt Niall.

"Alright, I could go for food."

They reach the restaurant where Niall assumes Lottie and Tommy are at and he sighs slightly when he sees all the cars taking up the parking space. Louis finds a parking spot and gets out of the car quickly while Niall takes off his seatbelt and waits for Louis to walk over to his side to help him out.

"I need the bathroom," Niall complains as they walk up to the front door and Louis giggles a bit.

"You can hold it right?" Louis asked half worried half amused because he would hate for something to happen that could embarrass Niall.

"If I don't sneeze than yeah."

"Weirdly specific, but okay. Come on, we'll find Lottie inside and then I'll take you to the bathroom."

They reach the glass double doors, Louis thankful that the glass is tinted and you can't actually see inside the restaurant. He opens the door and lets Niall step inside inside first.

"Surprise!" Was shouted by a lot of people and Niall jumped in fright as he looked around the room to see all their friends and families. The room was decorated in pink and white everything and a "It's a girl!" banner hung above a table with a white table cloth, pushed up against a wall and a bunch of cupcakes with pink and white frosting and other delicious sweets. Right next to that table was another table with a pink table cloth and a bunch of presents on it. Pink and white balloons were placed all around the restaurant.

"What is this?" Niall asked dumbly and Louis chuckled, a hand rubbing at Niall's back softly to comfort him.

"It's your baby shower, silly," Lottie says as she steps forward with Doris in his arms, the little red headed toddler smiling at Niall.

"You guys," Niall choked out, feeling quite emotional knowing that they'd planned this and the idea of even having a baby shower had never crossed Niall's mind. Too bad Harry wasn't there.

Maura walks over to her son and pulls him into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away. Anne was next to hug him and then Karen, Shawn's mom.

There's a lot of people in the restaurant, but those people are all people Niall knows like family and friends so he wonders if they closed the place down for this specific reason. Harry's mom, sister and two of his cousins are there. Shawn's parents and Aaliyah are there. Niall's mom and two of his cousins are there but not Bobby, Greg or Denise. Liam and Sophia are there as well with Liam's mom and two sisters. All of Louis' siblings are there as well with their mom. Laura and Eoghan were there as well and Niall wasn't sure if Bressie had been invited, but things between them weren't the same anymore and they'd actually distanced themselves a lot.

"Niall!" A familiar voice called out and Niall turned away from Aaliyah to see Camila heading his way with a large smile on her face.

"Shortie," Niall greeted her with a laugh as he hugged her tight. "You're here!"

"Of course I am! Shawn invited me a month ago and I've kept this day completely free to make sure that I was here."

"A month?" Niall asks in shock.

"Yeah, we've been working on this since then. Even then I still feel like we waited too long since the baby's coming next month, but this was the only time when we'd all be in the same city together," Shawn explains as he steps forward holding Oliver's hand, both wearing large smiles on their faces.

"You guys," Niall said softly, eyes watering at the thought that all of his friends made sure they could be around to celebrate. All except Harry, but he didn't want to think about that because he wanted to enjoy this day that would celebrate Riley who was weeks away from being born.

Niall finally heads off to the bathroom after greeting everyone and takes his time, checking his phone to see if he had a text from Harry, but there was nothing. He hadn't talked to his husband since last night and he was missing him a lot.

"Neil, you alright in there?" Louis calls out and Niall doesn't even realize that he's been in the bathroom for nearly ten minutes until he checks his phone again.

"Yeah, just felt a bit overwhelmed with all this," Niall replies as he walks out of the stall and heads over to wash his hands while Louis leans against the sink beside him. "You know I've been an emotional mess lately."

"Yes you have, now come on. Let's go out and enjoy your day. Pretty sure we can set up a whole store with all the things they brought Riley."

Niall laughs at that and follows Louis out of the bathroom. They sit down to eat lunch with the rest of their guests and Niall has a great time laughing and catching up with everyone.

Once everyone finished, the waiters walked over and took the dirty dishes away and Niall stood up to go talk to Camila who was next to Selena who'd just walked in and was dropping off her gift.

"There's my bub!" Selena cheers as she hugs Niall who laughs and hugs her back. "Sorry for coming a bit late, had a meeting."

"It's fine, and you're not late," Niall reassures her as they pull away.

"Harry not here?" She asks and Niall misses the way Camila nudges Selena's side with her elbow.

"No, he's in Glasgow I think. Not even sure if he knows."

"So did the doctor give you your date for the c section?" Camila asks Niall to get the topic away from Harry, not wanting the Irish lad to get sad on his day.

"Uh she was going to give me October 27th as a date, but she remembered she was going to be out of town that weekend so she actually gave me October 31st at like five in the morning. Well I guess it was our fault, we asked for as early as they could give us so we could avoid all it leaking or someone spotting us going into the hospital."

"Hey Neil! We've got something for you!" Louis calls from the other side of the restaurant and Niall rolls his eyes at the name while Camila and Selena giggle.

"Coming, Lewis!"

Niall walks over to where Louis is standing with Liam and Zayn who are all smiling rather big and it worries Niall a bit. He hates it when they smile like they're about to reveal their biggest secret. The three are standing side by side with their hands clasped in front of them and Niall's a little creeped out as he stands in front of them with a hand on his belly as Riley kicks up a storm inside.

"We've got a surprise for you," Liam says with the grin still on his face and Niall nods.

"Alright. Let me have it then," Niall tells them as he waits patiently.

They don't move and Niall sighs as he looks at them unimpressed and folds his arms across his chest. Zayn and Louis move left while Liam moves right and Niall's eyes land on a large assortment of pink, red and white roses being held up by someone who was covering their face with it. Niall frowns a little, but when the person lowers the basket of flowers, he gasps as tears fill his eyes.

"Hi my bunny," Harry greets with a large smile as he stands up and hands the roses off to one of the guys.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!" Niall cries out happily, tears rolling down his cheeks as he hugs his husband tightly. The husband he hasn't seen since July.

"I couldn't miss being here for you and Riley," Harry replies as he buries his face in the crook of Niall's neck for a few seconds before he pulls away enough to be able to lean down to press his lips against Niall's.

Niall's eyes close instinctively as he wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders the best he can with the baby between them. They pull away a few seconds in and Harry's still smiling as he moves his hands to wipe away Niall's tears.

"I love you," Harry tells his husband softly.

"I love you too."

"Alright you two lovebirds, we're playing some games next so break it up," Gemma says as she walks over to the married couple with a smile and Harry sticks his tongue out at Gemma as he wraps his arms protectively around Niall.

"No! I just got here and no ones taking my Nialler away from me," Harry says with a pout.

"Well too bad because I really gotta use the bathroom," Niall speaks up as he tries breaking free from Harry's hold.

"Again?" Louis questions.

"Well I didn't know there was a limit as to how many times I'm allowed to use the bathroom."

Louis rolls his eyes and Harry follows Niall to the bathroom.

"How long are you staying for?" Niall asks curiously once he's done and he's washing his hands.

"I leave the day after your birthday," Harry replies as he watches Niall's every move. "You've gotten so beautiful."

"Haz," Niall whines, cheeks turning pink as he avoids eye contact with the green eyed man. "I feel gross and uncomfortable."

"I've missed you a lot."

"Me too, but you'll be home soon and then Riley will be home shortly after."

"It's so surreal that we'll have our little girl with us soon."

"I can't wait to do this with you," Niall says softly as he stands in front of Harry and looking into his eyes.

"And I can't wait to see how amazing you'll be at this."

*

"So did you like your baby shower?" Harry asks as they're home now, sorting through the presents they got.

"Loved it, but I loved you coming home more than anything," Niall tells him with a smile as he leans over to pecks Harry's lips. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Harry grabs the box with the bassinet that Anne got them. When Niall and Harry had seen it, they'd realized that they'd totally forgotten to buy one.

"Riley got a lot of clothes," Niall says as he folds yet another dress. He's lost count by now, but there's two large piles of clothes and Niall has no idea where it'll all go.

"Too bad she'll outgrow everything quickly," Harry continues and Niall laughs at that.

They finish putting everything away and Harry leads Niall to their room.

"I'm so tired," Niall grumbles as he sits down on their bed and Harry bends down to remove his shoes.

"Me too. Didn't get much sleep on the plane ride," Harry says as he sits next to Niall and wraps his arms around him, burying his nose into his brown hair. "It was worth it though to be here with you and Riley. I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, H."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone's coming next chapter...
> 
> Anyways I posted a new story yesterday but I deleted it because I didn't like it and my indecisive ass can't decide what new story to post because I've got like three I'm working on
> 
> Also, Happy New Year and I hope this year treats us all well and may you all be healthy and most of all, happy.


	7. The One Where The Baby Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome to the world sweetie," Harry says softly as he grabs Riley's hand.

//October 30 ; 40 Weeks and 3 Days Along//

The last few weeks of the pregnancy had been long. Very long and all Niall wants was for it to be all over. He'd also gotten put on bed rest shortly after his baby shower and Niall was going crazy being stuck in bed not being able to do much. Harry's also made it his mission to be everything he can for Niall, not that he doesn't appreciate it, but Niall's really going crazy.

"I can't take this anymore," Niall grumbles as he walks into the living room where Harry was watching Property Brothers.

"What are you doing out of bed? Do you want to go into labor?" Harry questions his husband as he stands up quickly and leads Niall to the couch, helping him sit down.

"That's the idea at this point."

"Babe, in twelve hours we'll literally be in the hospital. You've gone nine months, I'm sure you can wait a few more hours," Harry says softly as he sits beside Niall, running his hand through the soft brown strands of hair.

"Well my body doesn't feel like it can. Everything hurts and I've never felt this miserable in my life. Not even when I broke my ribs in that car accident."

"Hey now, you can't compare that to this. It's two totally different things here and it's not fair to do so."

Niall rolls his eyes and leans back in the couch and closes his eyes, just listening to the show.

*

_'Hi little love, it's currently nine at night. Eight hours before we have to be at the hospital so this is the last letter before you're born. It's been nine wonderful months feeling you grow inside me and I can't wait to meet you, Riley. I know you'll be the most gorgeous baby ever and you already have us wrapped around your little finger. I love you so much baby and I know I complained a lot during these nine months, but maybe you'll understand one day when you're much older and ready to start your own family. You haven't been born yet and I'm already thinking about my grandkids, haha! Anyways my little love, enjoy your last hours inside of me because you'll come into the real world real soon. It's not so bad.'_

*

They're in bed now since they have to be up early to leave for the hospital, but Niall can't fall asleep. He's nervous and excited and a bit scared. He also feels like he wants to cry, but he's not sure why. He's laying on his side, facing away from Harry and staring into the darkness of their bedroom. Riley seems to be asleep for once, the last few days she'd been so active Niall feared she'd come earlier than planned.

Niall finally falls asleep shortly before midnight, but his peaceful sleep is short lived when their alarm goes off at 3:30 in the morning and he groans.

"Come on, bunny, let's get up. We're gonna meet our little bunny today," Harry says softly as he spoons the ex blonde, pressing light kisses to his neck and rubbing his belly.

"Can't she wait until the sun is out? I'm so tired," Niall complains, eyes still closed and wanting to fall asleep, but Harry prevents him from doing so.

"Well we both wanted to go in to avoid any paps finding out, so come one. Besides, weren't you complaining yesterday about wanting Riley out?"

"Well yeah, but- alright. I'll go get ready then. Your mom is still picking up my mom at the airport, right?" Niall asks as he sits up in bed and Harry does the same, the bed side table lamps are on but Niall can't find his shoes anyways.

"Yes and they'll go to the hospital right away, assuming Riley's already born."

"Mom gets in at seven, the c section isn't going to take that long, is it?" Niall asks worriedly as he looks over at Harry who smiles softly at him.

"Babe, there's things that need to be done before the operation. They need to get you settled into a room and make sure everything's going okay and so on, so really it could be awhile until then."

"Kill me now."

Harry laughs at that and helps his husband up from the bed.

//October 31 ; 05:23 am//

Niall's settled in his hospital room now, dressed in the itchy hospital gown and waiting for his doctor to come in and say it's time. Harry's sitting beside him nodding off every few minutes. Niall's getting restless and he checks Twitter, Instagram and his emails every now and then.

"Harry, I'm hungry," Niall complains and Harry huffs.

"Sorry love," is all he says as he lays his head on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes and smiling as Niall's fingers start to play with his hair. "I'm sure the doctor will be in soon and we'll get this waiting stuff out of the way."

"But that won't cure my hunger, will it?"

"Sassy."

"Just take your nap, the doctor won't be in until six."

Harry does fall asleep rather quick and Niall wishes he could do the same, but instead he's staring out the window. Time was only moving slower and Niall could very well go crazy trapped in the hospital room.

//06:21 am//

There's a knock on the door and Niall looks up just as the doctor walks in with a smile. Niall nudges Harry awake and the curly haired lad sits up, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Morning boys," she greets them, looking through some paperwork.

"Morning. Can we finally get Riley out?" Niall asked hopefully and both Harry and the doctor chuckle.

"Yes we finally can. We'll start getting you ready and Harry dear, you can go get changed as well, assuming you want to be in the delivery room."

"Yeah, of course I do. I'll just text my mom and go get changed then," Harry says as he stands up, suddenly much more awake than minutes before and Niall nods. "I'll be back, love."

Harry pecks Niall's lips before heading off to get changed, leaving Niall and the doctor to discuss a few things.

"Alright Niall, so you've got nothing to worry about. It'll be quick and you won't feel a thing and sooner than you think you'll be holding Riley in your arms. You will need plenty of rest and to take it easy afterwards so you don't rip out the stitches," the doctor explained and Niall nodded. He wasn't as nervous as earlier and instead all those nerves were being replaced with excitement.

//07:10 am//

"It's a healthy little girl!" The doctor announces excitedly as she passes a crying newborn baby off to Niall who's in shock as is Harry who's staring with wide eyes that slowly fill up with tears.

"Oh my baby," Niall coos with tears running down his face as he cradles the tiny little baby on his chest, ignoring all the fluids she was covered in as Riley slowly stopped crying and searched for Niall's warmth and comfort. "Hi my little love. You're finally here, baby."

"Welcome to the world sweetie," Harry says softly as he grabs Riley's hand, tears rolling down his cheeks now as well. "You did so great, bunny. Our little bunny is finally here."

"She is," Niall says as he looks at Harry, trying to clear his blurry vision but more tears kept coming. "We did this."

Harry laughed and nodded, pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead, mumbling an 'I love you' into his skin.

*

"Knock knock," a nurse says awhile later as she walks into the room with a fully cleaned and dressed baby in her arms wrapped in a white thin hospital blanket.

Harry and Niall look over with big smiles, despite Niall being tired, and Niall sits up a little, wincing at the pain and readies his arms as the nurse sets a sleeping Riley down in them carefully. Harry smiles at the little baby who settles into Niall's arms easily, her tiny lips set in a pout.

"The doctor will be in soon to talk to you and I'll be back with a bottle so you can feed the baby," the nurse explains with a smile as she watches the new parents fond over their daughter.

"Thank you," Harry tells her as he looks up and she nods and leaves the room. "She's so beautiful, babe."

"She really is," Niall whispers in awe, eyes filled with tears again as he finally holds his little bunny in his arms after nine long months. "So beautiful."

"Hi Riley," Harry coos at his daughter who moves slightly in Niall's arms. "I can't stop staring at her."

"I know, I can't believe I'm holding her."

Niall hands Riley off to Harry a few minutes later and Harry smiles wide as he holds his daughter for the first time, taking one of her hands and holding it gently as he leans down to kiss her head. She's got a small head of brown hair and her skin is still pink and wrinkly at the moment. Neither parent can wait to see who's genes she'll take after. Harry hopes Riley looks more like Niall though.

The doctor walks in a few minutes later followed by the nurse who has Riley's bottle and hands it to Niall.

"How are we, boys?" The doctor asks them, her lips pulled up into a smile as she watches Harry place Riley back in Niall's arms carefully.

"Pretty good. Just tired and sore," Niall replies as he adjusts Riley who let's out a whimper. "Oh no, sweetie, no tears."

Riley started to cry and the doctor chuckled a little as Niall and Harry both looked a little confused and lost. She simply motioned to the bottle that Harry grabbed and handed to Niall and the Irish lad began to feed Riley who ate hungrily.

"She's got quite some lungs on her," Harry says as he watches Riley eat.

"She does, so I'm guessing she'll be keeping the two of you wide awake at night. Alright boys, so Riley is perfectly healthy and currently weighs 7.1 pounds and measures 20.1 inches," the doctor explains to them in a reassuring tone.

"That's a relief," Niall says as he looks up from where he'd been looking down at Riley.

"If all goes well today, you two will be able to take Riley home tomorrow."

"We can have visitors today, right?" Harry asks even though he still hasn't told anyone yet.

"Yes, but I recommend that Niall and baby get a bit of rest before that. It's still early and I'm sure you're tired after everything," the doctor says as she looks at Niall who nods with a small chuckle.

"Very tired."

After the doctor leaves, Riley finishes eating and Harry takes the baby from his almost asleep husband and begins to pat Riley's back to get her to burp. By the time she does, Harry turns around to face Niall and finds him fast asleep and Harry smiles fondly.

"Look, your mama bunny is sleeping and I know a certain little baby girl who should be asleep as well," Harry speaks to Riley quietly as he rocks her gently, watching as he eyes flutter open every now and then, but it was clear that she was on the brink of sleep. "And next time you wake up, the room will probably be full with people that love you a lot even though neither of you have met."

Once Riley is fast asleep, Harry places a kiss to Niall's head before walking out of the room to go inform his family and Niall's, but upon arriving at the waiting room, he finds Anne with Maura and Gemma. Each are holding a different gift. Maura has a small gift bag, Anne some flowers and Gemma a few balloons that say ' Congrats!' and the others 'It's A Girl' along with a beige colored stuffed bear with a light pink t-shirt that has the name Riley in cursive.

"And?" Gemma asks impatiently as she looks at her shocked brother.

"How long have you guys been here?" Harry asks, completely ignoring his older sister's question.

"About an hour ago," Anne replies with a smile.

"And?! Is Riley here?" Gemma questions her brother again, this time a little irritated after having been ignored.

"She's a beautiful baby girl," Harry states proudly and all three women congratulate Harry by hugging him.

"And how's Niall?" Maura asks her son in law.

"They're both sleeping right now, but Niall's doing great. Doctor said it'd best if they both get some rest right now since it was a long morning."

"Understandable. And how are you?"

"So happy. One of the happiest days of my life."

Harry goes back to check on Niall and Riley half an hour later, surprised to find Niall awake eating breakfast.

"Thought you'd sleep longer," Harry says quietly as he goes over to his husband and kisses him softly.

Niall simply grins and shrugs as he eats the fruit they brought him.

"Our moms and Gemma are here if you're up for visitors."

"Yeah I'm up for it," Niall replies with a smile. "Have you told anyone else?"

"Just our boys, but you know that Louis and Zayn are in LA and Liam's off in Germany doing promo, but they promised to go and see Riley at ours when they got back. Louis and Zayn said they'd be back in two or three days," Harry explained. "Oh, but Shawn said he'd be over tomorrow once we're home."

"It's such a shame that him and Oli broke up."

The two broke up a few days after Niall's birthday and while Harry was off finishing his tour, Shawn was staying with Niall while pretending that he was okay after ending the most serious relationship he's ever been in.

"It really is. I don't think I've ever seen Shawn so down," Harry replies as he takes Niall's fork and picks up a piece of strawberry, chuckling as Niall pouts as he watches Harry eat his breakfast. "Love you."

"Delete yourself," Niall huffs out as he pretends to be mad, but really he's too happy to even pretend to do so. "Go get our moms and Gemma before they barge in here."

"On it."

Harry left the room and Niall had a few more bites of his breakfast before pushing the little cart away and adjusted the pillows behind him. The door opened a minute later and Maura walked in first with a smile as she walked over to her son.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?" Maura asks as she hugs him carefully, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Tired but very happy," Niall replies and then he hugs Anne and then Gemma.

"Oh my, she's such a cute little thing," Anne coos as the three women stand around Riley where she sleeps in the little plastic crib.

Harry smiles and sits beside Niall on the bed, wrapping an arm around the Irish lad's shoulders.

//November 1//

"Welcome home, little bunny," Niall coos as he walks into their home with the one day old baby in his arms wrapped in a warm pink blanket.

"Home sweet home," Harry says happily as he closes the door after him, carrying Niall's hospital bag and the gifts their moms and Gemma took to the hospital yesterday. "Alright my loves, up to bed we go."

"Haz," Niall whines as he looks over at his husband who shakes his head and chuckles.

"You need to rest and it's not like Riley will want to play in the yard and kick a soccer ball. Up to bed, come on."

Niall lets Harry help him up the stairs and to their room where he sets Riley down in her bassinet carefully after pressing a kiss to her head.

"Sweet dreams, little love," Niall whispers to her before heading to his bed with a yawn.

Harry pulls a blanket out of the closet and walks back over to Niall, placing the blanket over him before he too gets in bed with his husband.

"What a night," Harry mumbles tiredly as he curls up into Niall's side and closes his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think Riley will be letting us sleep much." Niall laughs as he plays with Harry's hair, recalling last night and how many hours they spent awake either feeding Riley or changing her diaper or simply because she just wanted to be held. 

They fall asleep quickly and get about an hour of sleep before Riley's crying and the doorbell's going off. Niall and Harry both groan tiredly, but Harry quickly gets out of bed and goes off to get the door while Niall goes to tend to Riley who's face is turning pinker the more she cries.

"Shh, little love," Niall says as he rocks the baby gently. "Are you hungry? I bet you are. Come on, let's go get your bottle and find out who came to visit."

Riley quiets down a bit, but she's still whimpering and Niall pats her back to calm her down. As Niall heads down the stairs, he can hear Harry talking and Niall smiles as he enters the living room, seeing Shawn sitting on the couch with a gift as well.

"Look who finally shows up," Niall teases his best friend who laughs as he stands up. "Came to see me?"

"Nah, I got enough of you to last me a whole lifetime. I'm here to meet my niece," Shawn jokes back and Harry laughs as he goes off to prepare Riley's bottle.

"Asshole."

"Hey, no swearing!" Harry calls out from the kitchen and Shawn chuckles as he takes Riley from Niall, swaying her from side to side and her whimpering stops.

"Yeah, kid, don't want you corrupting this little princess so soon," Shawn says before he turns his complete attention to Riley who has her eyes open and the Canadian lad is smiling softly.

"How are you after everything?" Niall asks more serious as they sit down and wait for Harry who knocks something over in the kitchen and curses.

"Um, getting there. It's definitely weird going home and not seeing him around or getting those cute texts he used to send me," Shawn explains as he fixes Riley's little hat. "You haven't talked to him, have you?"

"No. I tried, but the call sent me straight to voicemail. Harry tried as well, but maybe he just needs time."

"I'll be fine, maybe if it was meant to be then we'll reunite again later on." Shawn shrugs and Niall nods as he rubs his best friend's back.

Harry walks over to them with Riley's bottle and a white colored burp cloth with little clouds printed on it.

"You wanna feed her?" Harry asks Shawn with a smile and the Canadian lad looks up at him in confusion. "You are her godfather after all, so you should get some practice in."

"I am?"

"Of course silly. Did you really think we'd trust Louis with our first born?" Niall asks Shawn who laughs and shakes his head.

"Alright," Shawn replies with a smile and Harry hands him the bottle while Niall told him to not tip the bottle too far. "So where's Trixie?"

"My mom took her the day before we went to the hospital and she's bringing her tomorrow," Harry explained as he handed the burp cloth to Niall who played with it.

"How was your first night with the baby?"

"We'll get used to it," is all Niall says and Shawn laughs at that.

Shawn leaves awhile later, once Riley has gone back to sleep and Harry's cooking dinner in the kitchen while Niall is up in their bedroom with Riley after having taken a shower. He was sitting in bed writing in his journal for the first time since Riley was born.

*

_'Hi my little love, you were born yesterday morning and I can't express how happy your Papa and I are. You're the second best thing to ever happen to me, the first being meeting your Papa. It was by total accident, but I'm glad it happened. I'm sure once you're older, you'll laugh about it and think your daddy was a total nuts for talking to a total stranger after realizing I'd gotten the wrong number. I'm sure you'll laugh about a lot of things about your poor Papa and I. Anyways, hoping you'll let us sleep a bit more tonight, love. Your Papa and I need some sleep. I love you, little love.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riley's here!!
> 
> And you know what else is here? My new story called The Nanny so go check that out if you'd like. Please. It's just Niall being a nanny to Harry's four kids.


	8. The One With The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **harrystyles:** RILEY.MAE.STYLES.HORAN //31.October//

//November 5//

Niall's feeding Riley in the living room with Trixie sitting by them calmly. Ever since Anne had brought Trixie home and the dog met Riley, she's been following whoever has the baby around or just laying by her bassinet, making sure that the baby is safe and it really warms Niall's heart.

Niall's feeding Riley when the doorbell goes off and Harry rushes over to open the door. He'd been in a Skype meeting with Jeff in the office.

"Afternoon my favorite tiny family!" Louis greets as he walks inside the house and with Zayn following shortly after and Trixie perks up at them. "We've come with gifts and to see my lovely niece."

"Go right in the living room, Niall's there with her," Harry tells his best friends as he closes the door and takes the gift bag Zayn hands him.

Louis and Zayn walked in, smiling as they walked over to Niall who smiled up at them.

"She's so small," Louis whispered in awe as he took a seat on Niall's left and Zayn beside Louis.

"You can hold her once she's done," Niall told them and they nod.

Riley finishes eating and Harry appears to take her from Niall's arms and burps her before he hands her off to Louis who looks like he'll start crying any second. Zayn grabs one of Riley's hands and he chuckles lightly as she grips his finger.

"Oh god, she's so beautiful," Louis mumbled, a smile on his face and gaze glued to the tiny few day old baby. "Can I have her?"

"Fuck no," Niall snorts out and Harry sighs. "What? It's not like she'll start saying the f-word tomorrow."

"You're impossible," Harry tells his husband a little fondly.

"And you're annoying."

"So who are little Riley's godparents?" Zayn asked knowing Louis wasn't getting the title as godfather. He just wanted to rile his boyfriend up.

"Shawn and Gemma," Harry replies as he helps Niall stand up from the couch.

"I'm not upset, but speaking of Shawn, I saw Oliver earlier today," Louis says and he sounds a little angry and it makes Niall look at the older man worriedly.

"Oli?"

"Yeah and he was holding hands with someone else looking quite happy."

"Bitch," Niall grumbles angrily and Harry looks at him. "What? He hurt my best friend, I'm entitled to be angry."

Niall and Harry leave Riley under Louis and Zayn's care for a bit while they go shower. They enter their bedroom and Niall heads off to their walk in closet to grab a clean set of clothes.

"When are we telling the fans about Riley?" Niall asks Harry a bit cautiously since they got into an argument over it yesterday. And he's right to approach the topic carefully because Harry sighs in irritation.

"I'm not going to expose Riley like that on social media, Niall," Harry says and Niall mumbles a small 'ouch' because Harry only ever really calls him Niall when he's mad or upset.

"And I'm not going to, Jesus. It's just a small picture of her foot or her hand, Harry, I'm not going to put her face everywhere with a million pictures! You're so fucking frustrating sometimes."

"And you aren't? I hate the way that you keep insisting until you get your way."

"Alright fine, then we won't say anything and the next time we decide to go out as a family, everyone can find out through pap pics. Or they can keep assuming the baby was fake like they did the entire few months I was pregnant," Niall says angrily as he grabs his towel and shampoo and walks out to shower in the guest bathroom.

*

"Where's Niall?" Harry asks as he walks downstairs freshly showered and confused to only find Zayn and Louis in the living room watching TV with Riley fast asleep in her bassinet.

"Wasn't he with you?" Louis asks Harry who sighs.

"We had an argument and he stormed out of our room."

"He's probably still showering or something. I'm not even going to ask what it was about, but do realize that Niall's still quite emotional. He called me in tears yesterday because he missed me and yelled at me for not hopping on the first plane to come be with him," Louis tells his best friend from where he's cuddled into Zayn's side.

"I know."

Niall walks down the stairs talking on the phone, well more like arguing and he heads into their other living room which is only ever used when they have a lot of people over. Harry walked over to his husband and found him sitting on a couch, legs outstretched and a hand on his stomach.

"Look, I don't care, Oli. I'm not going to solve your shit for you," Niall says, shooting Harry an exasperated look that makes the curly haired lad relax a little as he sits down next to him with Niall's legs on his lap. "Just talk to him and work this out between you two. He's still in London wanting to sell the place you two shared so I'd get a move on before he heads off again... Yeah, bye."

"Okay?" Harry asks as Niall leans his head back.

"Oliver said he wants to talk to Shawn about them and I'm just- I don't know if it's a good idea," Niall tells Harry softly. "If they couldn't get their shit together before splitting up, why bother now?"

"Maybe for the same reason as us, they needed time away from each other but their feelings are still there?" Harry offers with a small smile as he rubs Niall's legs. "Though I do recall that we spent a few months apart and we both tried seeing other people, but they've only been broken up for what, a month? I'd recommend talking but giving each other some distance. Oliver probably got scared of how serious things were getting between them. He's what? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"I know. I at least knew what I wanted when I was nineteen."

"Yeah? And what was that?" Harry asks teasingly as he pretends to think while Niall laughs quietly.

"That I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this giant with curly hair and ugly jokes. He's pretty clumsy and awkward, but I loved him from the start."

"You're so cute, except what you said about my jokes being ugly. Where do pretzels go on vacation?"

"Harry no," Niall pleaded.

"Pretzel-vania!"

"Way to ruin the moment," Niall huffs as he gets up and begins to head to the other room where Riley is letting out soft whimpers. "Oh little bunny, did you hear your Papa's joke? I'm so sorry sweetie." Niall picks up his daughter who seemed a little restless and Louis and Zayn snicker at Niall.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Harry argues as he watches his husband readjust Riley in her bassinet.

"Yes it was, so for that, you're changing her diaper."

"Serves you right mate, torturing all of us with your jokes," Louis tells Harry who glares at him.

//November 8//

Niall's home alone with Riley and Trixie. Harry's out in a meeting with his label and Louis and Zayn are off visiting Louis' family while Maura's back in Ireland now. Niall's never stayed completely alone with Riley, seeing as Maura was staying with them or Anne and Gemma were constantly over, so he's a little nervous to be on his own for the first time.

"Princess, why aren't you sleeping?" Niall asks his baby who simply blinks tiredly and yawns but makes no effort to close her eyes. "Did you wanna stay up for Papa? Silly girl."

Riley let out a small noise and Niall picked her up from her bassinet.

"Do you want to try sleeping in your nursery again?" Niall asks her as he heads out of his bedroom and towards Riley's nursery. "Alright love, time for sleep."

Niall sits in the rocking chair and sings softly, smiling as Riley eventually falls asleep. Niall gets up from the chair and presses a kiss to Riley's head before setting her in her crib. Niall turns on the baby monitor and grabs the other one before heading downstairs just as the doorbell goes off.

When Niall opens the door, he wants to say he's surprised by seeing Shawn and Oliver, but he's really not. He simply smiles at them and lets them inside.

"Alone?" Shawn asks his best friend as they head into the kitchen where Niall puts the kettle on.

"Yeah. Harry's off at a meeting and Riley's sleeping up in her room. So what brings you guys over? Solve your shit? I forgot how good it felt to swear," Niall says a bit excitedly because Harry isn't around to scold him for swearing.

"Did Hazel ban you from swearing?" Shawn wonders and Oliver laughs at the nickname.

"Yeah, says he doesn't want Riley's first words to be fuck or shit. Tea or coffee, boys?"

"Tea for me, please," Oliver says as he sits next to Shawn at the island, leaning slightly into his side.

"Coffee," Shawn says and Niall nods as he pours the water into mugs before getting what he needs out.

Once everything is prepared, Niall sits down across from them with his own cup of tea and the baby monitor. No one says anything for awhile and Niall waits for the two in front of him to talk.

"Alright, let me hear it," Niall tells them with a slight sigh.

"Okay so we're not together, but we're working on things," Shawn says as he looks up at Niall who nods as if he understood, but really he was just left feeling a little confused.

"But are you going to get back together?"

"Undecided," Oliver finally answers after half a minute of silence and Shawn nods in agreement and Niall was even more confused because why the hell can't they just be normal about this and give one straight answer.

"I mean, we want to talk first about things that we should have talked about as soon as we started drifting away. Much like you and Harry, we ignored it and well look where that got us," Shawn explains and Niall huffs at the mention of his messy break up with his now husband. "We just- things got too serious between us and we weren't sure if it was our time for that. Maybe we were moving too fast and in the end it scared us to think that we were basically a married couple."

"Alright lads, do what you need to do. You'll always have my support, but I'll also be here to slap you both if I need to."

Oliver and Shawn both laugh at that and continue to drink and talk until Harry gets home and walks into the kitchen, a little surprised to find Shawn and Oliver but he masks his face of any other emotions and instead goes over to press a kiss to Niall's head.

"Been awhile. Doing okay?" Harry asks the pair sitting in front of his husband.

"Working on it," Shawn replies.

Just then Riley starts crying and Niall looks up at Harry with a smile.

"Alright, I'll go," Harry agrees and quickly heads off upstairs with Trixie running after him.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Lima @PaynosPrincess:** so do we assume that Narry's baby was born or what??  
|  
**Jaz @JazzyxHoran:** @PaynosPrincess well maybe. they probably just wanted to keep this to themselves for awhile like the pregnancy  
|  
**LS @AlwaysLarry:** @PaynosPrincess @JazzyxHoran or it's also safe to say that the pregnancy was fake and there is no baby because Narry's marriage is PR  
|  
**Jaz @JazzyxHoran:** @AlwaysLarry @PaynosPrincess go delete yourself with your Larry crap

//November 15//

[picture of Riley's feet with the hospital bracelet around her ankle]

Liked by niallstyles, shawnmendes, gemmastyles and 1,935,287 others

 **harrystyles:** RILEY.MAE.STYLES.HORAN //31.October//

View all 219,975 comments

 **Narryislove:** YAY baby Narry is here!!

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** Congrats H!!

 **hendallgoals:** those feet look like a doll's feet, so this means that the baby is fake. yes??

*

[screenshot of harry's instagram page]

937 likes

 **hendallgoals:** Harry blocked me!! I don't know what I did to him and he blocked me ;-;

View all 99 comments

 **SarahStylesTommo:** Maybe because you called his baby fake?

 **kendalljenner:** You should really think twice about what you comment on posts. That was a very rude comment of you to assume that his baby is fake.  
_Comment has been deleted_

 **NarryFeels:** Kendall deleted her comment, but she's suddenly become my queen

*

[picture of Riley's hand wrapped around Niall's finger]

Liked by selenagomez, taylorswift, lukehemmings and 1,032,587 others

 **niallstyles:** Been the happiest days of my life since October 31st. Riley Mae Styles was born healthy and she's beautiful and growing every day.

View all 57,297 comments

 **selenagomez:** Yay! Congrats to you and Harry! Hope to meet your precious little girl soon, bub!

 **lukehemmings:** She gonna be a big fan of 5SOS like you? Haha, but congrats lads!!

 **taylorswift:** I bet she's so gorgeous! Her little hand is so cute

*

**"Harry Styles and husband welcome baby girl; Riley Mae"**

_'Two weeks ago, exactly on Halloween, Harry Styles and his husband the Irish model Niall Horan, became parents to their first baby, a girl named Riley Mae Styles Horan! The couple who have been together for a few years now, announced they were expecting their first baby this past June with a cute gender reveal that immediately got everyone talking. The couple have yet to share any pictures of the baby, who we're sure is quite gorgeous, but a source close to the couple told us, "Niall and Harry would like to keep things private for awhile. They're not sure if they want to show Riley to the world anytime soon, but they're both very happy with the birth of their daughter."...'_

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//November 20//

"My baby turns three weeks old tomorrow," Niall practically cries into Harry's chest that night after having had all three FOUR boys over plus Sophia, Lottie and Tommy. "Can she stop growing, Haz?"

"Are you going to keep doing this every week?" Harry asks, not even looking away from the book he was reading.

"Probably forever. She could turn thirty and I'll still cry to you about it."

"Then I'll know where to be next week and the week after that and on her first birthday."

"Asshole," Niall mumbles, but there's a smile on his face and shifts slightly, closing his eyes since he's still in a bit of pain.

"Okay?" Harry asks, setting his book down and wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, just want this pain to go away and for me to be able to get back to my normal activities. I hate taking it easy."

"Soon, babe. Now, let's get some sleep before the little miss wakes up crying for our attention."

Riley is up crying two hours later and Niall wants to bury himself alive because he's so tired. Harry simply pats Niall's back and gets up. After that, Niall is quick to fall asleep.

//November 21//

"Happy three weeks, my little bunny," Niall coos at Riley who's laying on his and Harry's bed on her back, looking at Niall who's face is close to hers so she can see him better. At that age, three week old babies still can't see very far. "You're such a pretty little bunny."

"Your mom called and said they'd all be coming down this weekend, Greg, Denise and Theo included," Harry says as he enters the room where his husband is playing with Riley who's making cute little cooing noises every now and then. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, totally. It's been awhile since I've seen my whole family," Niall says, pressing a kiss to Riley's chubby little cheek. "How well do you think Trixie would do with a cat?"

"What?" Harry questions his husband at the sudden change in topic.

"I want a cat. I hope Riley isn't allergic, we could trade our baby for a cat then," Niall joked, still pressing kisses to both of Riley's cheeks.

Harry rolled his eyes and went over to save his daughter who was starting to look a little grumpy. He picked up Riley and held the back of her head so she was resting it on his shoulder. Niall simply pouted and looked up at his husband.

"We are not getting a cat and we are most certainly not trading our daughter for a cat. Trixie might get along with Gemma's cat but that doesn't mean we need another pet when we've got a three week old baby on our hands."

"When did you become such a grump?"

"Maybe when Riley is a bit older you can have a cat," says Harry as he bounces Riley around gently. She's wearing the onesie Louis got her way back when no one knew about her yet. The one with the silhouette of Peter Pan on the front.

"So Christmas is literally in a month, what are we going to do?" Niall asks as he goes over to sit so his back is against he headboard and his feet are stretched out.

"Not sure. I kinda want both our families over, you know so we don't have to take Riley out into the cold and for you as well, since you haven't been out in the three weeks that she's been born."

"I was thinking the same. I can talk to my family when they get here this weekend and see what they think. So I talked to Sandra today," Niall begins a little nervously.

"Going back to work so soon?" Harry asks with a frown. Not that he wants Niall to be the stay at home parent, he's not that selfish, but he always figured it would be a bit longer until Niall decided to go back to work.

"Not until January, and even then, I want to hit the gym for awhile and loose the baby fat, but anyways, she called and said that she'd been talking to your manager."

"Jeff? Why?"

"Apparently there's a few different offers out there for us to do a family shoot and be interviewed on life as parents and what not. Sandra said that the offer would be for when Riley's a bit older. Three months or so. I told Sandra that I'd need to talk to you about it, but that I was pretty sure you weren't going to agree."

Harry let's out a sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed, maneuvering Riley until she was laying comfortably in Harry's tattooed arms. Niall is biting his bottom lip as he watches Harry carefully.

"I just don't know, Niall. I mean, on one hand it'd be nice to do a family shoot and that way present Riley officially to the world as a one time thing, but on the other hand I kinda want to do things our way. Let the fans see her when we're both ready," Harry finally says.

"I know, that's why I practically told her that we wouldn't take the offer."

"Give me some time to think about it, yeah?"

"Yeah," Niall says softly though even he's not sure he'd want to do the shoot either. Doesn't want Riley exposed to the harsh flash of the cameras when even he himself isn't used to it. "What about a Christmas card for our families? Since it's going to be her first Christmas and all."

"I like that idea. That'll give you an excuse to dress her up in one of the many dresses Selena and Taylor have given her," Harry teases his husband who huffs. "Your mama is silly."

"Hey, I'm not a mom."

"Technically you are."

"Delete yourself," Niall grumbles.

"Stop saying that," Harry says though he's smiling wide and still rocking Riley gently.

"Delete. Yourself."

"Styles."

"It'll be Horan again if you keep threatening me, boy."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up. His husband was certainly too weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like Niall tweeted about having watched all of Stranger Things now and I don't know why I feel so betrayed now because I haven't seen it nor do I want to. I don't get the hype certain shows get nowadays.


	9. The One With Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **niallstyles:** Happy Holidays from the Styles-Horan family to yours !!

//December 6//

"That's a big ass tree," Niall mumbles as Harry and Shawn enter the house with the Christmas tree that Niall had sent his husband out to choose.

"Well you said you didn't want a skinny one, so we picked the biggest one they had," Harry announces happily and Shawn snorts.

"This is certainly a disaster waiting to happen," Niall mumbles to himself as the tip of the tree knocks something down on their way to the corner where they wanted to put the tree. It was in front of the two large windows they had and conveniently the only free space that wasn't cluttered up with furniture or baby things.

"Now we just need to buy the decorations, lights and all the good stuff!"

"All the good stuff because you know, it's not like we could have kept all the stuff we used last year and save us the time and trouble with having to buy everything new. That certainly wasn't an option," Niall says sarcastically and Shawn bites his lip to keep from laughing as Harry turns to glare at the ex blonde.

"You're such a Grinch this year," Harry tells him.

"Well I should get going-"

"Don't you dare!" Both Niall and Harry tell him and Shawn holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, maybe I should have kept our past decorations-"

"They were new, Hazel," Niall interrupts his husband.

"But who knew we'd have a kid by this Christmas. Like honestly, I always figured we could go out and pick new things together," Harry defended himself. "And besides, this way we can get some of those Baby's First Christmas things."

"Fine, you get your way."

"So why am I being held hostage here?" Shawn questions from where he's sitting on a chair and playing with one of Riley's socks that they'd somehow forgotten there from a few days ago.

"Because I might need you guys to move the tree and I can't do it. I'm still recovering," Niall says as he smiles over at his best friend who scoffs.

"As if. I'm surprised you haven't landed in the hospital yet with how little rest you've gotten."

"It's not like he listens anyway," Harry tells Shawn who nods in agreement.

Before anyone can say anything else, Louis and Zayn walk in bundled up in coats and scarves. Niall sighs a little and tells Harry and Shawn to move the tree a little to the right.

"Where's little Riley?" Louis asks after discarding his coat on the coat hanger by the door.

"Sleeping. She should be awake soon," Niall says as he looks at the time on his phone. The last three days it's basically been the same routine with Riley and Niall was grateful to have things more settled now with sleeping patterns, especially since she's awake more often now than at the beginning.

"Okay so Payno's coming in a minute, we have a band matter to discuss," Zayn says as he sits with Louis on the sectional.

"Band meeting? Didn't know you guys were coming off hiatus," Niall speaks up with a frown as he looks over at Harry. His husband had denied going on tour next year claiming he wanted time off to be at home with his family, but Niall now things that there might be something else behind that.

"Well we're not getting back together together," Harry begins explaining. "It's just, they want us to do a Christmas single for charity for kids and we'd be doing a bit of promo on that to raise money and awareness for kids who won't or can't have a proper Christmas."

"That's cute."

Liam walks into the house just as Riley starts crying upstairs and Shawn offers to go up and get her.

"We'll be in the office since we have to make a conference call with the band's manager," Harry says as he pecks Niall's lips, brushing back his dark hair to be able to stare into the blue eyes that he fell in love with. "Once we're done we can go get the stuff we need to decorate the place, yeah?"

"Alright, but what about Riley?" Niall asks him, lacing his fingers with Harry's.

"I'm sure they can watch her. Besides, it'll do you some good to go out for a bit again."

"Alright. Now go with the boys."

Harry followed the others into his office just as Shawn walked down the stairs with Riley wide awake and listening intently to the none sense Shawn was babbling about. Niall shook his head and Trixie walked into the room from where she'd been eating in the kitchen.

Shawn leaves shortly after and Niall is feeding Riley when the boys all walk out of the office and Louis rushes over to him.

"She's gotten so big since the first time I saw her," Louis says as he takes Riley and continues to give her her bottle.

"Well she is over a month old now," Niall tells Louis with a smirk.

"You're so funny, lad, haha."

"So we go into the studio the day after tomorrow. The date and time's been set by Julian," Liam says as he scrolls through his phone. "We only have that one day because it needs to be out soon."

"Alright, FOUR's back in business for the holidays!" Louis announces as he stands up with Riley once she's done eating, pressing a kiss to her head before handing her off to Liam who burps her.

The married couple simply smile at their friends fussing over the one month old baby and then leave the three in charge and go off to buy their Christmas decorations.

*

"Did you guys buy the whole store?" Louis asks as he watches Niall and Harry carry bags in, well Niall's carrying a bag that contains stockings and other non-heavy things per Harry's insistence.

"Feels like it," Niall grumbles a bit tiredly as he sets the bags down on a chair and takes off his shoes and coat. "Fuck, the store was so busy."

"Well duh, it's like that during this time of year," Zayn speaks up from where he's sitting on the ground, changing Riley's diaper. "Alright, boss, did I do a good job this time?" Zayn looks up at Louis as he picks up Riley and Louis grins and nods.

"You've mastered diaper changing, what a lad," Louis tells his boyfriend with a laugh and Riley seems pretty happy as well.

"Practicing for when you have your own?" Harry asks his best friends who scowl at him. "What? I'm just saying. I mean, we didn't exactly plan for Riley to get here so quick. You guys could be next."

"I don't think so. I think Nialler here will be telling all of us during next year's Christmas dinner that there's another little bunny on the way," Louis bets to get the attention away from him and Zayn because Louis has thought about kids, but he knows Zayn doesn't want any anytime soon.

"Oh god no." Niall scoffs as he shakes his head. "Don't want another anytime soon. Hopefully."

"Therefore it's your turn to bring another baby into the FOUR family," Harry concludes as he takes his daughter from Zayn, pressing his lips to her head.

"I think Payno and Sophia will be next. Pretty sure I heard him mention that b word," Zayn speaks up as he stands up from the ground and stretches. "Anyways, we should get going. We've got our Christmas stuff to take care off. See you lads!"

"Bye guys," Niall waves at them. "Alright, let's get to work!"

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//December 8//

[picture of a Christmas tree]

Liked by aaliyahmende.s, ddlovato and 836,278 others

 **niallstyles:** Its the most wonderful time of the year...

View all 21,272 comments

*

[pictures of Liam and Louis heading into a recording studio]

2,016 likes

 **4BandUpdates:** Liam and Louis heading into the same recording studio in London today !!

View all 291 comments

 **Hemmo.5SOS:** Lilo working together?? It's a yes from me !

*

//December 11//

**"Band Reunion FOUR the holidays!"**

_'The band FOUR have been on hiatus for two years now, but they're getting back together for a very special cause this holiday season. The English boyband are releasing a Christmas song on December 15th to help raise money for children who won't get a proper Christmas. The single will be available for purchase on digital platforms and all proceeds will go towards charity...'_

*

//December 15//

TRENDING

#FOURChristmas  
FOUR

 **FOUR @FOUROfficial:** Happy holidays! Our Christmas single is out now! [link here]

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Love the song," Niall says as he lays in Harry's arms, the band's Christmas single playing softly from the speakers in the living room while Riley is laying in her bouncer with little toys hanging above her. The fireplace is on and Trixie is sleeping by Riley's bouncer.

"Yeah? Feeling the Christmas spirit, then?" Harry asks as he shifts his legs where Niall lays between them, a blanket draped over their legs.

"Definitely."

As the song continues to play, Niall relaxes back into Harry, thankful to have one peaceful day because ever since Riley was born, they've constantly had people over. All Niall wanted was one day to be with his husband and daughter.

"You know what's coming up exactly a month from today?" Harry asks Niall, pressing his lips to the slightly shorter man's temple.

"Um January?" Niall questions in confusion as he cranes his neck to look up at Harry who laughs.

"Our wedding anniversary, silly."

"Can't believe we've been married for nearly a whole year. Time goes by so fast. I still remember sending you that picture of my ass," Niall tells him with a laugh.

"I still have it. I'll print it out and frame it if I have too."

"No!" Niall laughs at that and turns slightly to punch Harry's arm.

"We've known each other for nearly five years now and I'm still so madly in love with you. My favorite part of everyday is waking up next to you and I always look forward to starting a new day by your side and I look forward to spending many more years with you," Harry says softly as he speaks up the warmth of having Niall in his arms.

"I'm very lucky to have you by my side. Thanks for putting up with me everyday, I know I can be a bit too much sometimes."

"Well you put up with my jokes and I put up with you."

"Ass."

//December 20//

"I'm done!" Niall cries out in triumph.

"Finished wrapping the presents?" Harry asks as he walks over with Riley in his arms, blinking tiredly with her head on Harry's chest.

"Yeah and you said I wouldn't be able to, so now you owe me Nando's for dinner," Niall says as he grins up at Harry who chuckles.

"You're determined when there's food on the line."

"You should know me by now," Niall says as he stands up after fixing the presents around their tree. "Why do we know a lot of people? Jesus."

"Want me to go get dinner now?" Harry asks as he hands Riley over to Niall and she whimpers at the sudden transition, but quickly settles into Niall.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely."

"Alright, be back soon my loves," Harry says as he places kisses to Niall and Riley's heads before leaving.

Harry's only been gone for about five minutes before the doorbell goes off and Niall frowns. He sets Riley down in her bouncer and goes over to open the door, smiling when he finds his mom, dad, brother, Denise and Theo.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you wouldn't be in until the day after tomorrow!" Niall exclaims as he hugs his mom who laughs.

"Well I figured it'd be a nice surprise to come in early. Now, where's my baby?" Maura asks as they all step inside the house.

"She's in the family room in her bouncer."

Niall follows after his family, Theo jumping around excitedly wanting to see his cousin. Niall smiles as they all coo over Riley and he texts Harry telling him to bring more food.

"How's it been with Riley?" Denise ask awhile later as she holds the nearly two month old baby in her arms, Theo leaning into his mom's side and stroking Riley's left hand.

"It's been a bit crazy, but Harry's been a great help," Niall replies with a smile and just then the front door opens and Trixie barks as Harry steps inside.

"Hello everyone!" Harry greets his family in law, with bags of food in his arms.

"Uncle Harry!" Theo cheers and runs over to hug Harry around his legs.

"Hi buddy! Came to visit for Christmas?" Harry asks the child who nods excitedly.

"Yes!"

They all sit down at the table in the dinning room to eat, Niall with Riley in his arms also feeding her her bottle.

//December 24//

 **To Louis:** Happy birthday Tommo!! Hope you have a splendid day, mate

 **To Niall:** thanks mate, see ya soon!

Niall puts his phone away and turns his attention back to Riley who's on the bed in only her diaper.

"Ready to get changed my little bunny? You're going to be the most gorgeous little thing at dinner tonight," Niall coos at his daughter, leaning down to press a kiss to the tip of her nose.

"You're still not done changing her?" Harry asks as he enters their bedroom, smiling and shaking his head at Niall.

"Mate, I haven't even started."

"Just hurry up."

Niall rolls his eyes and grabs the red dress with white sleeves.

"You should probably put on her tights first," Harry suggests as he grabs the small pair of white tights and Niall sighs. "I'll put them on."

"Aren't they a little small for you?" Niall questions and Harry scowls at him. "I will go get changed."

Niall heads off to their walk in closet to get changed while Harry focuses on dressing Riley up.

*

"Look at my princess!" Niall coos as he takes Riley from Harry, pressing kisses to her cheeks.

"We make some pretty cute babies," Harry says, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist from behind and looking down at their daughter. "Let's have another."

"Not right now, maybe later."

"How much later?"

"Two years later."

Harry pouts at that but presses a kiss to the side of Niall's neck, groaning and letting go when the doorbell goes off with the first of their guests.

"Hi, come in!" Harry greets his mom and sister.

"Hi love," Anne greets her son and pulls him into a hug, kissing his cheek before stepping inside.

"Hi little brother," Gemma greets and instead of a hug, she punches Harry's arm before heading inside and going straight to Niall and Riley where Anne was already taking the baby from her son in law's hands.

"Oh she's getting so big!" Anne says and Niall and Harry both chuckle.

"She's such a little doll," Gemma coos, stroking Riley's cheek softly. "Pictures aren't enough anymore. I need a daily dose of my niece."

"Well you're more than welcome to babysit anytime you want," Niall tells Gemma.

"I'll gladly babysit her anytime after she's one, possibly two years old."

"What a helper," Harry says sarcastically and Niall laughs.

The doorbell goes off again a few minutes later and Niall goes off to open the door, greeting his family.

"Alright family, let's head into the dinning room so we can get dinner started," Harry announces after he walks out of the kitchen after checking on the food again.

Everyone moves towards the dinning talking to each other and Niall places Riley in her bouncer since she fell asleep and then follows after his family with a smile. Dinner goes on without a hitch and Niall has a lot of fun with them even if making dinner for both families is so stressful.

//December 25//

"Merry Christmas, little bunny," Niall coos at his daughter as him and Harry are sat around the Christmas tree with Riley in her little Christmas themed footie pajamas. Well they're all matching since Harry suggested it awhile ago. "You're so tiny and you won't even remember your first Christmas, but we'll remember our first Christmas as a family."

"Of course we will," Harry says with a soft smile as he watches Niall with their daughter. Sometimes he can't believe that he's got a daughter with the love of his life. With his soulmate.

*

[picture of Niall, Harry and Riley's legs with their Christmas pajamas]

Liked by shawnmendes, gemmastyles, camila_cabello and 902,578 others

 **niallstyles:** Happy Holidays from the Styles-Horan family to yours !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't even 3k words, but it's whatever since I really haven't been feeling this story much. Well that and Wattpad's been a bitch lately and it had actually deleted chapters 9 and 10 from my drafts and then they appeared again the next day so I'm going crazy and learning to keep a backup of everything on my google drive and notes on iPad
> 
> Also I went through and decided that 15 chapters would be enough instead of 20 so we're almost halfway done!


	10. The One With The First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** I married a dork a year ago today. Time flies.

//January 3//

"Babe, our anniversary is coming up," Harry says as he walked into the master bedroom where Niall was changing Riley's diaper.

"It is, anything in mind?" Niall asks, smiling down at Riley who gave him the tiniest hint at a smile. "Oh look at you trying to smile back. You're the cutest little baby ever!" Niall grabs Riley's foot gently and places a kiss to it.

"Well my mom offered to watch Riley and I also figured it's about time we go on a date."

"That sounds like a lovely plan, Styles. Though it's going to be tough leaving my baby." Niall pouts as he finishes dressing Riley in her long sleeved one piece with a polar bear on the front and a purple color. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing for our special day or will I have to wait like always?"

"Like always," Harry says with a smirk as he takes Riley and leaves the room while Niall groans.

"Why do you always do this to me?" Niall asks as he walks after Harry.

"Because it's fun to make you suffer."

"Ass."

Harry rolls his eyes and chuckles.

//January 13//

Niall gets back from the gym. Ever since his doctor gave him the okay to return to his normal activities, Niall's been going to the gym often to loose the remainder of the baby fat even though he'd practically gone back to his normal weight on his own without working out. He just really wanted to get back to work and he also wanted to feel a bit better about himself. Well that and he was doing his first public appearance next month with Harry at the Grammy's since his husband was nominated.

"How was your workout?" Harry asks his husband as he pulls him in by his hips and pecks his lips.

"Pretty decent. I can almost fit into all of my old clothes again," Niall says a little proudly. He still hates that his old jeans don't fit him like they used too.

"I'm happy for you, though you know I don't mind if you have a little something extra to hold onto," Harry says cheekily and Niall smacks his shoulder as he laughs.

"How was your day with Riley?" Niall asks, his arms wrapped around Harry's neck and the two swayed back and forth just looking into each other's eyes.

"Pretty chill. She ate, I changed her diaper, we played a little and now she's sleeping. Her day's pretty hectic."

"It is. Wish I had her life."

Harry laughs and leans down to connect his lips softly against Niall's, eyes slipping shut as he wraps his arms all the way around his husband's waist. Niall kisses back a little more hard and with a little more passion, pulling back and nibbling on Harry's bottom lip slightly, making the taller lad moan softly.

"Babe," Harry moans, refusing to let go of Niall who went to pull out of Harry's arms.

"Save some for our special night, bear," Niall says and winks at him before heading off to check on Riley who was making small noises through the baby monitor Harry had clipped to his belt.

"You tease!" Harry calls after him and he smiles as Niall laughs loudly.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//January 15//

[picture of Niall and Harry on their wedding day]

Liked by niallstyles, ashtonirwin and 2,001,356 others

 **harrystyles:** Even as young as we were when we met five years ago today, I knew that one day I would marry him. My dream came true a year ago today and that was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my life.

_Comments have been disabled_

*

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** I married a dork a year ago today. Time flies.

 **Jess @Jesssssy_16:** Harry: makes heartfelt message over anniversary Niall: I married a dork  
|  
 **H+N @HarrehStiles:** @Jesssssy_16 hahaha #relationshipgoals

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"Babe, it's time to get up," Harry says as he plays with Niall's hair, leaning down to press kisses to his cheek, neck and shoulder. "I made breakfast."

"Food?" Niall mumbled tiredly as he opened his eyes to look up into Harry's smiling face.

"Yes. Breakfast in bed!"

"I knew I married you for a reason," Niall says more awake as he sits up and smiles up at Harry innocently while Harry goes over to grab the tray he placed on the dresser.

"Just for my culinary skills?"

"Well that and because I love you."

Harry shakes his head fondly and places the tray over Niall's lap, pressing a soft kiss to the Irishman's lips.

"Happy anniversary, bunny," Harry mumbles against his lips, pulling away to bend down and pick up something. When he stands up right, he has a bouquet of roses that he hands to Niall who smiles wider.

"Happy anniversary, bear," Niall says softly as he smells the roses. "Is Riley still sleeping?"

"She was up a few minutes ago, but I changed her diaper and she fell asleep again. She probably won't last long considering she only woke up to drink her bottle once last night," Harry says as he sits beside Niall and takes the fork from his hands to feed him. "I put her in her nursery so we wouldn't wake her up."

"Haz," Niall whines childishly as he Harry brings the fork with a piece of strawberry up to his lips.

"Hush up and eat my love!"

Niall only blushes but opens his mouth to accept the food Harry offered him. After breakfast, the two head downstairs so Niall can put his flowers in water.

"So are you going to tell me what you have planned?" Niall asks for what feels like the millionth time as he hops up on the counter beside the sink where Harry's washing the dishes.

"N-O. My mom's coming to get Riley after lunch so spend as much time as you can with her because I know you'll probably end up crying when she leaves."

"I will not!" Niall exclaimed, trying to act offended but he ended up laughing. "I probably will. Is she gonna keep Riley over night as well?"

"That's the plan. We could use a night for just us," Harry says as he dries his hands and goes over to stand between Niall's legs, hands on his husband's hips and kissing along his jaw. "We need some _us_ time."

Niall closed his eyes and went to throw his head back to give Harry better access to his neck, but his head bumped into the cabinet behind him and he groaned and Harry snickered into his skin.

"This should go a lot smoother tonight."

"I'd hope so. Imagine it being as clumsy and awkward as our first time together."

"Oh god," Niall whines as his whole face turns red.p, but he's saved from further embarrassment by Riley crying over the baby monitor. "Saved by the bell. You finish cleaning up here and I'll go get her."

Harry nods and pecks Niall's lips one last time before letting the blonde go.

Awhile later Anne arrives ready to take Riley while Niall is up in the nursery packing an overnight bag. Riley was in her crib wide awake and occasionally bringing her hand to her mouth.

"You ready to spend a night at grandma Anne's? Yeah?" Niall coos down at his daughter who gives him a tiny smile. "Oh you're so beautiful when you smile!"

"Babe, my mom is here and ready to take her," Harry says as he walks into the nursery where Niall is by the crib talking to their daughter. "Her bag isn't even packed, Nialler."

"She's my baby, Haz," Niall mumbles as he picks up Riley and holds her close. "I can't be away from her for twenty four hours!"

Harry rolls his eyes and goes over to finish packing Riley's bag. Once that's done, the two walk downstairs where Anne is sitting on the couch petting Trixie.

"Is my precious grand baby ready to spend a day at Grandma's?" Anne asks with a smile as she stands up.

"I don't think Niall's ready," Harry comments as he hands the bag over to his mom who laughs.

"Dear, it's always harder on the person who carries the baby for nine months."

"Bye my little bunny," Niall says softly as he kisses Riley's cheek, tucking her hands back in the blanket. "Alright, just call us if you need us or anything. She's starting to sleep through the night, but she'll wake up at least once for a feeding."

"Babe, I'm sure my mom knows what she's doing," Harry tries to calm his husband as he takes Riley and kisses her head before placing her in her car seat.

"Don't worry about anything, Niall, just enjoy your date with Harry. You two have really needed some time alone and I'm sure you're anxious to get to it," Anne teases the two who blush.

"Mom!"

"Alright alright, I'll leave," Anne says as she grabs Riley's bag and her car seat before heading out of the house.

"Lets go get changed, we've got a long day ahead of us," Harry tells Niall as he begins to drag him back up the stairs while the ex blonde complains.

*

"So where are we going?" Niall asks once they're in the car, looking over at his husband who was busy staring at the road in front of them.

"Not saying anything," Harry replies with a smirk and Niall huffs in his seat, turning up the volume of the music to keep from talking to Harry.

"You're annoying."

"Sure."

Harry parks his car eventually at the restaurant where he proposed to Niall who looks pretty excited to be back at the same place. The only difference now is that it isn't closed down and they're heading in for lunch.

"This is a change to our usual dinner dates. I love it," Niall says as Harry opens his door and helps him out, smiling up at his curly haired husband.

"Good. I wanted to change things up a bit today," Harry says, hands on Niall's hips and pulling him close to peck his lips. "Come on, I'm starving and I'm sure you are too."

The two head inside and are greeted by a lovely young girl who smiles at them.

"Reservation for Styles," Harry tells her and she nods as she looks down to verify the information.

"Alright, follow me please," she says and leads them to a table and hands them their menus once they're seated. "A waiter will come by shortly."

"Thank you," Harry tells her.

"So Sandra called me yesterday," Niall begins as he looks through the menu.

"Yeah? And what'd she want?" Harry asks as he smiles at his husband.

"Well I've got my first photoshoot coming up in two weeks."

"That's great, bunny! What's the shoot for?"

"A magazine cover and I don't want to say much, but James and Camille want me to sign with them again as a model for their next three collections plus be their main model during Fashion Week again later this year."

"Babe, that's amazing!"

Before either can say anything again, their waiter walks over to them to take their order and then he leaves with a smile.

"And where's the photoshoot taking place?" Harry asks as he takes a sip of his lemonade.

"In Barcelona, but you can tag along if you want. And maybe take Riley if neither of us is comfortable leaving her behind."

"Be our first family trip."

After their lunch, they head out again and get back in the car.

"Where to now husband of mine?" Niall asks as he waits for Harry to turn on the car.

"Are you up for a little boat ride?" Harry asks as he looks over at Niall with a smile.

"I love boat rides, unless it's you driving said boat, then no."

"Ass."

Niall laughs and leans over to kiss Harry's cheek.

They're lucky that it's sunny out for once and not that cold and the water is nice and perfect for a boat ride, otherwise Harry would have had to rearrange their plans.

"You are driving the boat, am I right?" Niall asks Harry.

"No, don't be silly. I'd get us lost and we'd probably end up in Oxford or something," Harry says as he parks in the designated area.

"Then we'd never go home."

Harry laughs and the two get out of the car.

Their boat ride is peaceful and Niall and Harry sit cuddled on one of the couches drinking wine and laughing. They share kisses and talk about their favorite memories and about their future as the rest of the afternoon goes by. Eventually their boat ride stops at Chertsey and they decide to walk around the small town for a bit.

"And how are we getting back to London?" Niall asks Harry, the two holding hands as they walk down unfamiliar streets.

"I sent a text to one of the security guys to come and get us. They shouldn't be long now. Hey, there's a coffee shop, wanna go in?"

"Yes because I'm cold and could really use some coffee."

They walk inside a place called Revive Coffee Shop and stand behind a lady with a kid maybe around five years old who's tugging on her mother's arm and whining.

"Abbey, please hold still sweetie," the mom warns the child who pouts.

Harry nudges Niall's side and the blonde looks away from the menu to look at his husband who motions to the little girl and Niall can't help but smile fondly and miss his own baby. When it's their turn to order, Niall orders a hot chocolate instead and a chocolate chip cookie. Harry gets a tea and follows his husband over to a table as they wait for their ride.

"Cookie?" Niall offers Harry who looks a little shocked that Niall offered him food first without him having to beg for a bite.

"This is the end of the world," Harry says before he leans forward and takes a bite of the cookie Niall offered him. "Fuck, that's good."

Their ride arrives an hour later and they head out, quickly climbing into the backseat and thanking their driver. It's getting late and Harry tells their driver to take them home.

"Have a nice day?" Harry asks Niall in his hear, pressing light kisses from behind his ear to his jaw.

"A lot of fun, thank you for today," Niall replies, eyes closed and enjoying Harry's soft kisses.

Once home, neither can think about dinner. As soon as they cross the front door, Niall is jumping into Harry's arms as they kiss softly yet passionately with Harry's hands holding the ex blonde up by his ass.

"You do have condoms, right?" Niall suddenly asks as he pulls away from the kiss, looking at Harry who frowns up at him a bit.

"Of course I do. Wouldn't want our second baby to be born around Riley's birthday," Harry says with a smirk and Niall rolls his eyes. "But when is the second one coming?"

"We'll see in a few months. I don't want to wait too much, but I also don't want Riley to still be so young."

Once up in their bedroom, Harry lays Niall down on the bed and then takes off his shirt before going back down to kiss his husband.

 _"You can touch me with slow hands. Speed it up baby make sweat,"_ Niall suddenly starts to sing quietly as Harry kisses down his neck, hands under Niall's shirt and roaming his body. Harry stops and sits up to look at his husband. "What?"

"You're seriously the weirdest person ever. Who sings during an intimate moment like this?" Harry asks with a laugh as he starts to unbutton Niall's shirt.

"Excuse me I felt inspired. Now undress me and get on with it. It's been way too long."

Harry only rolls his eyes and does as he's told.

//January 16//

"We fell asleep didn't we?" Niall asks his husband as soon as they're both up, tangled in the blankets and the only piece of clothing on both of them was their underwear.

"We did," Harry says and then he starts to laugh which then sets Niall off. "Oh god, that's frustrating."

"It quite is. All the built up frustration for nothing."

"Now, come on babe. It's early and mom won't bring Riley over until later. Second chance?"

"If not, third's the charm."

Harry rolls his eyes but he pins Niall down onto the bed, determined to finish what they started last night.

*

"How was she last night?" Niall asks Anne as he takes Riley out of her car seat and kisses her cheek. "Hi my little bunny."

"An absolute angel. Though she did cry a bit at night, but she probably missed you two," Anne tells him, setting the bag on the couch. "And How was your night?"

"Our day was great. We went to lunch at the restaurant where Harry proposed to me and then we went on a boat ride along the Thames River and ended up in Chertsey so we went to a coffee shop and then we got home and we fell asleep."

Anne laughs at that and shakes her head.

"You two were more tired than you thought and that'll only happen a bit often."

"I'm just glad that this little one is finally starting to like sleeping at night. The first few days she cried every three hours or so."

"So no more babies for now?" Anne asks curiously and Niall shakes his head.

"Riley's enough for right now, but it's not out of the question. We could get a surprise because this one certainly was," Niall tells her honestly as he sits down and sets Riley down on the couch.

"Well anytime you boys need a bit of help, just call and I'll come take her for a bit so you two can get some rest."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. I gotta get going, meeting up with Gemma."

"Alright. Bye Anne."

Anne leaves and it's just Niall and Riley who seems happy to just be laying there on her back and moving her arms and legs around. Niall watches her for a bit with a smile before grabbing one of her hands and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"Love you my sweet baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached that point of the month where I absolutely hate being a girl. In other news, my craving for chocolate this month has been ridiculous
> 
> Not sure if this story will have 14 chapters + an epilogue which would be 15 chapters in all, or 15 chapters + the epilogue which then that would be 16 chapters in all, but 14 + 1 sounds nice at this point because I've got no more ideas for another full chapter


	11. The One Where Riley Turns One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** my baby turns one today and she needs to stop growing so quickly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of time skips, sorry :/

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//January 28//

[picture of Niall and Harry at the Grammys red carpet]

12,534 likes

 **theGossipTalk:** #HotCouple - Harry Styles and his husband Niall Horan arriving at the Grammy's red carpet earlier both looking handsome. This is also both of their first public appearance since Niall gave birth to their baby girl, Riley Mae, who came into the world in October. Harry is nominated for two awards.

View all 89 comments

 **NarryFeels:** Niall's looking so damn fine

 **Morris_Jennyxo:** I've missed my boys

*

 **Narry @NarryUpdates:** Even though Harry didn't win tonight, we're all still very proud of him for even being nominated tonight!  
|  
 **Jaz @JazzyxHoran:** @NarryUpdates we all know he takes the best trophy home ;)

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//February 1//

"Happy birthday," Niall tells Harry softly, waking the man up with soft kisses before placing Riley on the bed next to him, the three month old smiling as she sucks on a few fingers.

"I'm old," Harry mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes and smiling up at his husband who snickers.

"You're five years away from turning 30, I'd say you are pretty old."

"Rude."

Niall smiled and sat back as Harry took Riley into his arms and placed her on his chest.

"Hi little bunny, cane to wish your old man a happy birthday?" Harry asks his daughter who only whined a little. "I'll take that as a yes, so thank you."

Niall shakes his head fondly and takes Riley from Harry.

"Get up, I made you breakfast," Niall tells him before leaving the bedroom with Riley, cooing at his daughter who was smiling wide. "You're so precious. Please stop growing."

She only smiled more and Niall laughed. Niall places her in her bouncer and Trixie goes over to her and Riley moves her arms around excitedly, kicking her legs and Niall laughs.

"You're so happy today!" Niall tells Riley, placing the toys above her head and watching as she stares at them curiously.

Niall's in the kitchen getting the pancakes he made on plates when Harry walks in.

"Smells good," Harry says with a smile as he wraps his arms around Niall's waist from behind. "Bacon!"

"Hey, thought you were the health freak," Niall says as he watches Harry grab a piece of bacon and eat it like it was a salad.

"Was," is all Harry says and Niall rolls his eyes.

*

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** It's my man's birthday today! @Harry_Styles happy birthday mate !!

*

Harry's sitting on the living room floor by Riley's bouncer just watching as he shakes the toys hanging above her and watching as she smiles. Niall's leaning against the entryway with a smile as he watches his family.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

//February 3//

"Yes Niall, she's fine," Louis says into the phone and he rolls his eyes. "She's sleeping right now and Zayn's with her making sure she's okay."

"Alright, but call me if anything happens," Niall says for like the millionth time.

"Yeah yeah, we will. Now, you and Harold enjoy your work stay in Barcelona and we'll gladly watch over the little princess."

Louis hangs up the call a few minutes later and heads to his room where Zayn is sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Riley sleeping in her bassinet that Harry and Niall had brought over that morning along with Riley. He'd offered to watch over the three month old baby while Niall and Harry went off to work for the next two days.

"Finally calm Niall down?" Zayn asks softly as he lays back on the bed and Louis crawls over to lay down into his side.

"Yeah," Louis says softly as he closes his eyes, head resting on Zayn's chest.

It's quiet for a few minutes and Louis' on the verge of sleep when suddenly Zayn speaks up with something that excites him and worries him a little.

"Hey Lou, what if we have our own kids?" Zayn asks and Louis sits up quickly, expression shocked as he stares down at his boyfriend. Of course Louis wants kids, always has, but hearing Zayn mention it first is quite shocking.

"A-Are you sure? I mean, you know how much I do want our own kids, but what about you? I didn't think you'd be interested so soon," Louis asks Zayn who simply smiles up at him and reaches a hand out to cup Louis' cheek.

"I mean, I wasn't so sure and I will admit that, but having Riley here has me realizing how much I actually want this. To be able to have a baby that's half me and half you, especially right now that neither of us are too interested in releasing new music. What do you say?"

"Let's do it. I'm more than ready to start our own family."

*

"Alright Riles, let's change that nasty diaper," Louis says as he lays the baby on the bed and begins to unbutton her footie pajamas. "Oh, that's a stinky one."

Riley simply smiles up at Louis as if she'd planned it all to give her uncle the best present she could give him.

"I'm not impressed with you. I hope you do this to your dads as well."

"Babes, what are you scolding this poor baby for?" Zayn asks as he enters the room, Riley turning her head to look over at Zayn and she kicks her legs excitedly. "Hi love, happy to see me?"

"Oh sure, you like Zayn better why don't you give him your stinky diapers," Louis tells Riley who turns her gaze back to Louis and grins wider. "You're lucky you're cute."

Zayn chuckles and helps Louis dress Riley once her diaper is changed while his boyfriend goes off to dispose of the dirty diaper. Louis walks back into the bedroom and smiles when he sees Zayn playing with Riley who looks so happy, her blue eyes wide as she stares at Zayn who has a little stuffed bunny.

He definitely couldn't wait until he had his own family with the man he loves.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//May 2//

"Riley, looks at us, bunny," Harry begs his daughter as him and Niall sit in front of her on the ground, but she's kinda busy with a little stuffed elephant.

"Riley, look what Papa has!" Niall calls to her and Riley looks up in curiosity and smiles wide at the phone in Harry's hands. "She's all yours."

Harry rolls his eyes and takes a picture of Riley trying to reach for the phone. She was wearing a light blue colored romper with white colored ballet flats with a strap at the top and a blue colored flower headwrap.

"You're going to be just like your mama bunny, aren't you?" Harry coos at Riley and Niall hits him which makes Riley giggle. "You're gonna life for the cameras."

"Stop calling me that, I don't want her first words to be mama bunny," Niall scolds Harry who laughs.

"But it's cute! You're mama bunny and I'm papa bear, remember? We're a team!"

"More like forest animals."

Harry punched Niall's arm in return and Riley giggles louder.

"Stop hitting me, you're not setting a good example to our daughter."

"Look who's talking. My number one bully," Harry says as he looks over at Niall who laughs.

"You're dumb."

"Riley, do you hear that? Your mama is so mean to me," Harry says as he picks up Riley who shrieks with laughter and babbles away as if she were actually holding a conversation with Harry. "I know right? Niall is silly, but he's pretty so that's okay."

Niall can't help but blush a little at Harry's words. He could never get used to receiving compliments from his husband.

Riley reached a hand out to grab onto Harry's nose and the two laughed. Trixie walked over and Riley's attention immediately went to their dog who gladly let the six month old stroke her fur.

Niall's moment gets interrupted by his phone going off and he sighs but answers it quickly.

"Hi Sandra," Niall greets her.

"Hello love. I talked to James Wilde and Camille Danger and their first fashion show will be on June 4th in New York City, back where it all started. Can you take it?" Sandra asks Niall.

"Yeah definitely. Just email me the final details on the days leading up to the event."

"Will do, now enjoy your baby and I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," Niall says and hangs up.

"What did Sandra want?" Harry asks his husband as the two sit with their backs against the couch just watching Riley play with Trixie.

"To tell me about the first of three Danger&Wilde fashion shows. It's in June in New York. Back to where it all started," Niall says with a slight smile.

"You looked so amazing that night and I've regretted a lot of things in my life, but I really wish I would have been there with you that night instead of doing stunt after stunt with Kendall."

"I know love," is all Niall says, hoping that Harry will drop that subject. They've never talked about it anymore and Niall doesn't want to relieve his worst moments years later when he's the happiest he's ever been with his husband and their baby girl.

"I just- I still feel horrible about everything."

"Harry." Niall shakes his head because he really doesn't want to talk about this now or ever.

"Right. Sorry."

It goes quiet between the two and not the good kind either and Riley probably catches on because she starts crying and makes grabby hands towards Niall who picks her up and stands up.

"My baby's tired, isn't she?" Niall coos as he heads towards the kitchen to make her bottle. "Well let's get your bottle so you can go night night. I'm gonna go night night too because my head hurts a bit."

Once the bottle is ready, Niall heads upstairs to Riley's nursery and sits on the rocking chair, feeding Riley whose eyes begin to close quickly. Once Riley is asleep, Niall stands up and sets her in her crib and turns on the baby monitor before heading to his room where Harry's sitting on the edge of the bed and on his phone.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Harry says quietly, watching Niall go over to his side of the bed where he sets the other baby monitor on the nightstand and removes his shoes before getting on the bed.

"It's fine, Haz, just, I don't like bringing it up. In fact, I hadn't even thought about that in a long time. Riley keeps me plenty busy and I'm happy right now," Niall tells him and Harry smiles softly as he pulls his husband into his arms.

The two get comfortable in bed with Niall resting his head on Harry's chest and he lets out a small sigh.

"Are you gonna let me go with you to the fashion show?" Harry asks as he rubs Niall's back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Duh. You're my good luck charm and it's always nice having a familiar face around," Niall says softly, eyes closed and ear pressed over Harry's heart.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Riley reaching for the camera]

Liked by shawnmendes, selenagomez, louist91 and 1,002,487 others

 **niallstyles:** My princess is 6 months old, can she stop growing ??

View all 110,824 comments

 **shawnmendes:** Missing the little miss :(

 **louist91:** Mate, how'd you and Harold manage to make such a cute baby?

 **niallstyles:** @louist91 excuse you, see if I let you babysit again

 **ZiamMyDaddies:** Oh my gosh, she's so precious!! And she looks so much like Harry !!

*

**"Niall Horan shares first full picture of his daughter!"**

_The 24 year old Irish model and his husband, 25 year old ex FOUR singer Harry Styles, welcomed their first baby in October of last year and since then the only pictures of the baby had been a hand, foot and that Christmas picture where it seemed like the family of three had the same pajamas. Now six months later Horan shared on his Instagram a full picture of his daughter and well she's quite the cutie! A few users even commented on the picture how much she looks like Styles and one fan even did a comparison of baby Harry with baby Riley and the two are quite similar!..._

*

//May 5//

[picture of Shawn and Oliver at Heathrow Airport]

8,279 likes

 **theGossipTalk:** #OnAgain - the 23 year old Canadian singer and 21 year old English actor were spotted at Heathrow this morning looking all cute and happy. The two broke things off last year due to distance, according to Oliver Brookes, but now the two seem to be on again and happier than ever.

View all 102 comments

 **shaliver.zouis:** I just hope they're really happy this time and things work out better than last time

*

//May 11//

**Harry On The BBC Radio 1 Breakfast Show**

**Nick:** We have a very special co host this morning who just recently traded singing for changing dirty diapers. Harry Styles! [clapping]  
 **Harry:** [laughs] Morning everyone.  
 **Nick:** How's parenthood treating ya, lad?  
 **Harry:** It's wonderful, really. Riley is such a good baby and I'm so over the moon for her.  
 **Nick:** She's an adorable baby and I've seen her a few times and I can agree that she's such a good baby, always happy that one.  
 **Harry:** She gets that from Niall, no doubt about it. It's crazy how fast time goes by, though. She's nearly seven months old and I'm sure Niall's already planning her birthday party.  
 **Nick:** [laughing] Wouldn't be surprised.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//a few days ago - May 5//

Niall had been playing with Riley and Trixie when the doorbell goes off and he sighs, picks up Trixie and goes over to open the door while Riley sucks on a toy. She's been sucking and wanting to chew on everything for the last day or so and Niall and Harry both suspect that's she's teething now which will be total nightmare from what Niall can recall from his nephew teething. It was constant crying and him wanting to put everything in his mouth.

When Niall opens the door, ignoring the little drool landing on his shoulder, he's not so surprised to find Shawn and Oliver. He wants to say that them getting back together is surprising, but it's not. Niall's friends never surprise him anymore. Riley turns to look at the guests and she makes a grabby hand towards Shawn who smiles wide and takes her in his arms.

"Hi gorgeous! You've gotten so big!" Shawn tells Riley who smiles at him and responds in her baby language which makes Niall and Oliver laugh.

"Come on in guys," Niall tells them, stepping aside to let the two in.

They head into the living room with Riley still clinging to Shawn and Niall hands him a little cloth so he can wipe away her drool.

"She's starting to teeth and I sent Harry off to buy her a teething ring but that was like an hour ago and he's still not back," Niall tells them, watching Oli wipe Riley's drool.

"How hard is it to buy a teething ring?" Oliver asks Niall who laughs.

"It's Harry. I sent him off to buy diapers a few days ago and he came back almost two hours later with everything Riley didn't need and no diapers."

"Your father is quite weird, isn't he?" Shawn tells Riley who giggles and waves her hand around, dropping her toy in the process and she whimpers.

"Oh boy," Niall mumbles and Riley starts to cry even though Oliver gives her the toy but she's crying with big fat tears rolling down her chubby cheeks and Niall sighs.

"Here's your toy, baby. There's no need for tears," Shawn coos at Riley, standing up and rocking her gently to calm her down but Niall just knew it was useless. She hadn't slept much the night before and even though she already took a nap, she was still cranky.

Harry walks in with a bag and Riley makes grabby hands at her father who hands Niall the bag before taking Riley from Shawn.

"Did my baby miss me?" Harry asks Riley and she tucks her face into Harry's neck, hiccuping slightly. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Long enough to wonder if you were off making a teething ring," Shawn replies and Oliver and Niall both laugh.

"What do you do at the store?" Niall wonders and Harry simply blushed as he rubbed Riley's back.

"I get distracted," Harry says and it causes the other three to laugh.

"You're a lost case, mate," Niall tells his husband as he gets up and goes to put the teething ring in the refrigerator so it's cold but not frozen for Riley.

//September 3//

"Where have you guys been?" Niall asks as he walks into Louis and Zayn's home with Riley in her car seat calling out to Niall.

"Mama!" Riley whines and Louis snickers as Niall makes a face.

"I warned Harry about that a million times."

Once in the living room, Niall takes Riley out of her car seat and she smiles, telling him thanks in her own little language that makes both adults laugh. Niall sits down on the couch and Riley is set on the ground with a few toys in front of her, but she ignores those in favor of standing up using Niall's knees and looks up at her father with big blue eyes.

"What do you need, child?" Niall asks her.

"Don't be so rude," Louis scolds his best friend lightly as he walks over to Riley who looks up at him and smiles. "Has she walked on her own yet?"

"She'll stand on her own for about a second or two but then she'll get scared and sit down. The first time she realized she was standing on her own, she got scared and began to cry until of course Harry picked her up. He's a big softie and she knows it. Riley's too smart now," Niall says, watching Riley take Louis' hand and walk around with him.

"Mama!" Riley calls in her hey-pay-attention-to-me-please voice.

"Oh, look at you! You're walking with uncle Lou!"

"Speaking of your husband, where is he? I'm sure Zayn and I specifically said four o'clock," Louis says as he looks over at Niall, walking back to sit next to him with Riley now standing using the couch.

"He was out with his sister, but he should be coming soon. Where's your man?"

"Right here," Zayn says and Riley looks over quickly, a large smile on her face and she begins to bounce excitedly in her spot. "Someone's very excited to see me, isn't that right, Riley?"

"No!" She says and Niall rolls his eyes fondly.

"No? Ouch, that hurt," Zayn says as he picks her up and kisses her cheeks which makes Riley shriek with laughter as his stubble tickles her skin.

"So what's the dinner for? I mean, usually Harry and I always have you lads over at ours for no reason at all and you two never make dinner for all of us," Niall asks the couple who look a little nervous.

"Not saying anything until Payno, Sophia and your wife are here," Louis tells Niall who laughs at the mention of Harry as his wife.

The doorbell goes off and Zayn heads off to open it, motioning for Louis to stay sitting and it makes the blonde raise an eyebrow at that.

"Dada!" Riley cheers.

"Hi my sweet little bunny," Harry greets as he takes his daughter from Zayn and kisses her head. "Hey mate."

"Hey, come in," Zayn says.

"I saw Liam at the corner so don't close the door."

Harry walks into the living room with Riley on his hip and her blue pacifier in her mouth. It's her favorite and it has white stripes on it which anyone would think is too boyish for her, but Niall and Harry don't want her to grow up with the stereotypical girl things.

"Hi babe," Harry greets Niall, leaning down to peck his lips and Riley giggles behind her pacifier.

"Hi," Niall greets him with a smile, tickling Riley's side.

Liam and Sophia walk in, greeting Zayn with hugs before walking into the living room where Niall and Harry stand up to hug them as well. They'd been in the states for the last three weeks so Liam could do promo from his latest single.

"Lee!" Riley shouts and they all laugh at her. Besides saying mama, dada and no, Riley mastered how to say Lee really quick which Louis didn't like very much.

"Riley!" Liam greets her and takes her from Harry.

"She's gotten so big," Sophia says with a smile as she looks over at Niall and Harry who nod.

"Tell me about it. Lottie gave her a dress about a month ago and she only wore it twice because it doesn't fit now," Niall tells her with a bit of a nostalgic tone to it.

"Alright, before we eat, Lou and I want to say something," Zayn speaks up and they all turn to look at him and Louis.

"Uh well ever since we babysat Riley a few months ago, Zayn and I decided that we wanted to start a family and well we're happy to announce that there's not one, but two babies on the way," Louis continues with a smile as he places a hand on his stomach and making the bump noticeable now since the baggy shirt he'd been wearing hid it perfectly well.

"No way!" They all yelled excitedly and Riley simply looked confused as she watched them all hug Zayn and Louis, but she smiled and clapped along with everyone else.

"How far along are you?" Niall asks Louis with a large smile.

"I'm nearing four months now," Louis said as he rubbed his bump. "But I'm still betting on you and Harry by Christmas."

"In your dreams," both Niall and Harry told him at the same time and Liam and Sophia both laughed.

"Riley's enough for now. She's driving us crazy," Harry explained and the others could easily tell since the two had dark circles under their eyes.

"Yeah yeah, now can we go eat? I'm starving," Louis complains and they all nod and head towards the dining room while Zayn and Louis head to the kitchen.

"Mama!" Riley calls out, interrupting his conversation with Liam and Sophia who giggle at the name.

"This is your fault, Styles. I told you not to call me that in front of her," Niall scolds his husband lightly while pulling Riley onto his lap and the almost one year old bangs on the table happily, babbling away about something that makes them all coo.

*

"How have you felt?" Niall asks Louis as he and Sophia help him clean up the kitchen after dinner, the other three are in the living room with Riley.

"Honestly? I don't know how you managed. I've had terrible morning sickness and I'm hungry all day and awfully tired," Louis lists off as he dries a plate.

"The second trimester is usually the better one, but it could be different since you're having twins."

"How did you guys react when you found out you were having twins?" Sophia asks Louis with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"Well I cried, then I got mad at Zayn and now I'm happy or more like I'm still in a bit of shock. I mean, I don't want to have another set of twins later on and have as much kids as my mom." Niall and Sophia both laughed at that. "This is going to be a bitch though. I was hoping for one."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Sophia reassured him.

Niall and Harry leave Louis and Zayn's place at around eight when Riley keeps rubbing at her eyes tiredly and no becomes her answer to everything, even to Zayn who she adores. The married couple leave knowing there'd be a temper tantrum soon.

"She's such a little angel," Harry says as he carries a sleeping Riley inside.

"Yeah when she's not awake," Niall replies as he closes and locks the front door, setting up the security alarm.

"You're such a nice dad, bunny."

Niall only smiles and follows Harry up the stairs with Trixie following after. They get Riley changed and set her in her crib without waking her and Trixie curls up beside the crib and closes her eyes. Niall turns on the baby monitor while Harry turns on the nightlight and then they leave, leaving the door ajar and head into their own room.

"Are we seriously going to bed before ten?" Niall asks with a groan as he lays back on the bed.

"Well seems like you're ready to sleep," Harry says with a small laugh as he watches Niall with a fond look in his eyes. "Unless you have something else planned?"

"Maybe."

Harry closes the door and smirks as he goes over to the bed, removing his shoes in the process and pulls Niall up by his hands so he's sitting up.

"I love you," Harry says as he leans down to press his lips against Niall's.

"I love you more," Niall replies against Harry's lips, pulling the older male down on top of him.

//October 31//

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** my baby turns one today and she needs to stop growing so quickly

*

"Oh my baby," Niall cries, actual tears filling his eyes as he hugs Riley who's dressed in a lilac colored puffy dress and a sparkly bow on her head barely holding onto the thin brown-ish blonde strands of hair and her white ballet shoes. "A year ago I was holding you for the first time."

"Niall," Harry groans because ever since eight that morning which is when Riley woke them up, Niall's been crying on and off. "Babe, the guests will be here soon so don't get her all irritated."

"She loves me though, right Riley?" Niall asks his daughter, but she's not looking too happy and in fact she's trying to push Niall away from her. "Rude."

Harry laughs and decides to save his daughter from his emotional husband.

"Da," she says with a smile.

"You're welcome, little bunny," Harry tells her as he begins to carry her downstairs where their family room is decorated with balloons with a giant silver colored 1 shaped balloon, a happy birthday banner and other cute birthday things that immediately catch Riley's attention as she stares at everything with wide eyes. "It's your birthday, love! You're this many!"

Riley watches as Harry places one finger in front of her and she reaches forward to grab it which makes Harry laugh. The doorbell goes off and Niall runs down the stairs to go get it.

"Hi! Come in!" Niall greets the first of their guests which happens to be Lottie and the rest of Louis' siblings, the older ones each have a present for Riley.

"Niall!" The older twins greet him with hugs and then run off to find Riley while Lottie and Fizzy step inside, each holding onto one hand of the younger twins.

"How's the feeling that your baby is a year old?" Lottie asks Niall with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, Niall James Styles!" Harry shouts from the family room and both Lottie and Fizzy giggle while Niall huffs.

"I wasn't gonna cry again!" Niall yells back and leads the girls over to where Harry is, Riley now playing with Phoebe and Daisy. "You girls can put your presents on that table over there."

Lottie and Fizzy head over to the table Niall pointed and set them down. The next to arrive are Louis and Zayn with Louis complaining about the babies though his expression changes when he sees Riley who walks towards them with Phoebe's help.

"Happy birthday, Riley!" Zayn coos as he picks up Riley who claps in excitement and Zayn kisses her cheek.

"Hey, I want a hug with the birthday girl!" Louis whines and he takes Riley with a bit of difficulty and kisses her cheeks. "Stop growing, yeah? I don't want Niall calling me again in tears."

"Mama?" Riley questions, tilting her head to the side and looking at Louis cutely with big blue eyes and a slight pout.

"Yes, your mother."

"Stop calling me that," Niall whined.

Soon the house is filled. Liam and Sophia arrived shortly after Louis and Zayn followed by Anne, Maura, Gemma and Gemma's boyfriend. Shawn and Oliver arrive after with Aaliyah who's in town visiting for a bit. Camila also arrives since she'd been doing promo the day before. And for once, Niall's thankful that their house is so big.

"We're still waiting on baby number two," Louis tells Niall as they all eat cake, Riley sitting on Gemma's lap with her face covered in chocolate cake and frosting in her dress and even her hair.

"With that mess? No thank you," Harry is the one who says it this time and Niall smiles over at him. "I'll leave the double trouble to you guys."

"I'm going to be bugging you until I see baby number two."

Niall rolls his eyes and hands Gemma a few baby wipes from the packet that he keeps in a drawer of a basket storage shelf.

"Oh-Oh!" Riley suddenly says and Niall turns to look at her, finding that she dropped the rest of her piece of cake on the ground. "Mama! Dada!" She points at the mess, looking at her fathers innocently and Niall sighs.

"Zayn, we should have thought about this a bit more," Louis tells his boyfriend who snickers.

"I'll clean it up," Harry mumbles as he stands up and goes off to find cleaning supplies, walking past Ernest and Doris who were playing with Trixie on the ground.

"It's all worth it though," Niall says fondly as he looks at his daughter who's still looking at him with a smile.

*

 _'Hi my little love. It's your first birthday today and it's a bit of a bittersweet moment because you're growing so quickly and it's really hard to believe that your Papa and I were holding you for the first time a year ago. It's been a year of laughter, love and tears. No one said being a parent was easy, but we've enjoyed every moment of it. You came to brighten our lives so much. I just wish you'd stop calling me mama. Anyways, happy birthday my love and never doubt how much your father and I love you._ '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh there's quite a lot of time skips, but I don't really want to drag on this story.
> 
> Also because lately I can't write any new stories, I'm planning on starting a new one shot book and it'll be Niall-Centric because we all love Niall. All ships any ship (OTP, OT3, OT4 and OT5) and any prompt. Chapters will range between 200 and 8,000 words, maybe slightly more. I hope to have the first chapter up soon !!


	12. The One With Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're pregnant, aren't you?" Louis asks his best friend who looks at him in confusion as he grabs a water bottle and begins to drink it.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//November 7//

[pictures of Niall at LAX]

2,109 likes

 **NarryUpdates:** Niall arriving at LAX today !

*

[picture of Riley with a magazine of Niall on the front cover and a pout on her face]

Liked by niallstyles, shawnmendes, lukehemmings and 2,102,867 others

 **harrystyles:** Someone's missing someone... @niallstyles

View all 131,497 comments

 **niallstyles:** my baby. Missing you guys lots xx

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

//November 8 ; London//

 **Harry:** If you're in LA and awake, call me xx

A few seconds later Harry's phone started going off and he quickly answered it before Riley woke up.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? It isn't even seven in the morning," Niall asks Harry with the hint of a smile in his tone.

"Should, but our daughter woke up crying half an hour ago probably missing you and now she's sleeping in our bed with her stuffed bunny," Harry explains as he sits on the small couch in the room right over by the window. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring, but okay. Just really missing you guys."

"We miss you too. Riley's been hugging the first magazine front cover you did and she cried whenever one of the guys or I tried to take it away. She's taking you being away really hard this time," Harry says, looking over at Riley who shifted on the bed a bit.

"I know and I've never been away for this long either. A whole five days Haz," Niall said softly on the other line and sniffled. "Take care of her for me and if anything happens, call me."

"I will, don't worry. Call often, I wanna make sure you're okay."

"No worries, bear. Hey, Haz?" Niall suddenly calls him nervously.

"What is it, bunny?"

"I've thought about what Louis said, about having another. I'm not saying I'm pregnant, god no, but would you want to have another right now?"

Harry's caught off guard and he lets out a long sigh as he thinks about it. Sure he's thought about the pros and cons of having another baby right now, but he's never really thought about it. Like really thought about.

"It just wouldn't be the right time, Niall, you know that. We've got Riley who still needs a lot of our attention and you just started working again earlier this year and I've got things coming up as well. A few concerts at the start of next year. It just really wouldn't be ideal," Harry finally says and he doesn't know why it hurts to say that. "Why? Have you thought about it?"

"Yeah, I mean, just recently. Like, you know I don't mind taking time off and all that. I've worked more than enough and I'm still making money with the songs that I've written and I could do more of that, but- never mind. I'm gonna head to bed, yeah?"

"Alright babe. Talk to you soon."

"Bye," Niall says softly and he hangs up before either can say I love you.

*

"So we all agree then? To come out of hiatus by this time next year?" Liam asks all of them with a look that says you better be sure or else.

"Yes Payne, we all agree," Louis replies with a small roll of his eyes. "We gotta find a new label first and management team, otherwise we can't really do this."

"True. Uh I'm pretty sure if I talk to the label I'm with right now, they'll be more than happy to take us. They offered at the very start that if we ever decided to come back that their doors would always be open."

"That isn't a bad idea," Harry agrees, taking his gaze away from Riley who's sitting in her play pen playing with her favorite toys and making random noises. "You two need to be really sure though because you're having twins and you're both in the band."

"We know, but I mean, if Lou raised Lux on the road, we can do it as well," Zayn says with a small shrug, his arm around Louis' shoulders and holding him to his side. "Oh and can we all agree to write our own music this time? We're adults now, we don't need to be singing about the same kind of teen love over and over again."

"We should get Niall to write with us," Louis adds with a smile.

"I'll talk to him about it, but I'm sure he'll agree. I know he's been wanting to write more lately," Harry tells his band mates who nod. "So we go about the year as normal as we can while also giving no hints to a reunion until the date gets closer. I've got a few concerts lined up in February and March and I'll also be releasing a new single sometime soon so that's one way to get that out of the question."

"That's a good idea. Lou and I will be busy with the twins so that's that," Zayn says and Louis nods, rubbing his very noticeable bump.

"And I'm doing a few concerts as well. Remember lads, no hints," Liam reminds them and they all nod and groan.

"Mama!" Riley suddenly cries out and Harry sighs a bit sadly as he gets up and goes over to check on his daughter.

"Mama isn't here, baby," Harry tells her softly as he takes her out of her playpen once he sees the tears in her blue eyes that remind him so much of Niall's. "Mama will call soon, yeah?"

"Mama," Riley whimpers, head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry walks back over to his seat and sits with Riley on his lap cuddling into his chest.

"Has she been like that all day?" Louis asks sadly as he watches Riley look around the room for Niall.

"More like since Niall left yesterday. I couldn't get her to sleep so she ended up going to bed really late and woke up early crying. I don't want to tell Niall how much Riley misses him because I know he'll just drop his work and come right back home. It was really hard getting him to leave in the first place."

"Hi Riles," Zayn greets her softly, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb softly and she looks up at him with tired eyes. "Oh, is someone sleepy? I bet you are."

"Ba?" Riley asks as she looks between Zayn and Harry.

"Want a bottle?" Harry asks her and she nods. "Alright. Go with uncle Zayn, love, and I'll go get your milk."

It's a bit of a struggle to get Riley to go with Zayn, but she eventually cuddles into him and yawns. Harry goes off to get Riley's bottle while Zayn stays back and sings to Riley quietly. When Harry returns, he takes Riley back and begins to feed her.

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//LA ; November 9//

"You okay?" Sandra asks Niall after the first round of pictures were done and everyone was taking a break before the next set.

"Tired and missing my family," Niall mumbles as he rubs at his eyes and yawns. "Like really tired. Jet lag's a bitch."

"Okay it is, but how are you? Like besides all this physical stuff?"

"Kinda torn. Harry and I talked about having another kid and he says it's not the right time and I kinda agree because they're thinking about getting the band back together and he's doing a mini tour early next year, but I don't know why I feel disappointed that he doesn't want another kid right now. I mean, six months ago he would have said yes in a heartbeat, but now it's like the idea of having another doesn't really make him all that happy."

"Well do you want another one right now?" Sandra asks Niall who thinks about it for a bit.

"I kinda really do," Niall tells her honestly and she pats his knee.

"The tables have turned because six months ago it was you who didn't want another one so soon."

Niall lets out a small laugh.

"And why did you ask him out of nowhere? Is there a reason why you needed to know now?"

"The last time we did it, the condom broke and I haven't been on the pill in awhile and he knows that, but I feel like if I did end up pregnant, that he'd get mad and blame it on me," Niall says softly, looking down at his phone where he has a picture of Riley as his wallpaper.

"And how long ago was this?" Sandra asked a bit worriedly as she sat up straight, probably ready to go and get a pregnancy test.

"Like two or three weeks ago, I don't remember. Though we also did it once without a condom back in September and neither of us realized that we literally had no protection. I mean, I doubt anything came of it that first time since I would have had symptoms by now and it's a bit too early to be able to know from this last time."

"Have you told him all this?"

"No, don't want to worry him. Especially not right now with us on different parts of the world."

"I think you should talk to him about it. You're a married couple, Niall, not teenagers scared of having another kid so young."

"I know," Niall sighs and stands up to get ready for the next round of pictures. "How much longer do I have to be here?"

"Two hours and we're doing the outdoor pictures tomorrow and the interview the day after and hopefully that'll be it so you'll be able to go home a whole day early," Sandra tells him with a smile before leaving Niall's dressing room so he could get changed.

*

Niall walks into Harry's LA home tiredly. Well it was now technically his as well, but Harry had bought it while they were broken up.

"Babe?" Harry calls and Niall freezes.

"Harry?" Niall calls out a bit hesitant because either his husband is crazy or Niall's the one going crazy and hearing things.

"Mama!" Riley cries out as Harry and her round the corner, Riley walking on her little legs while holding Harry's hand for support. On her feet were boots that matched the one's Harry was wearing and Niall didn't know whether he should be fond and coo over that, or worry that Harry was going to start dressing their daughter in silly patterned suits as well.

"Oh my gosh," Niall cries as he hurried over and scoops up Riley in his arms, kissing her cheeks and holding her tight. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well we both missed you and I figured why not spend a few extra days in LA all together," Harry says with a smile as he wraps his arms around Niall and pulls him in tight, careful of Riley who was clinging to him.

"You're the best," Niall says as he kisses Harry softly.

"I know I am."

They move to the living room where there's a blanket on the ground and a few of Riley's toys on top of it so Niall set her down and she went back to playing while Niall and Harry cuddled on the gray sectional.

"Thank you so much for being here," Niall tells Harry, cuddled into his man's chest and smiling as Harry holds him tighter.

"No need to thank me, bunny. Just really needed to spend more time with my family. Well that and Riley really missed you and I didn't think I could take another day of her shouting mama all day and practically all night," Harry confesses with a sheepish smile and Niall laughs. "And Jeff wanted to set up a meeting as soon as I could, so I decided to take this opportunity to do it now."

"We don't have a room for Riley here, though," Niall says after awhile.

"I know, but Jeff's wife stopped by awhile ago and brought a crib for her and I set it up in our room. It'll only be a few days so I guess it's fine that she sleeps with us."

//November 10//

Niall arrives at the place where the outdoor pictures are being taken with Riley in his arms dressed in black leggings and a white long sleeved shirt with a princess crown in the front and white converse.

"Oh my gosh, what's this precious little thing doing here?" Sandra coos at Riley with a wide smile and Riley gets a little shy and hides her face in Niall's neck.

"Harry arrived yesterday and well quite the surprise I must say," Niall replies with a smile as he kisses Riley's head.

Harry walks over to them, sunglasses covering his eyes and a headband pushing his hair back from his face and the baby bag on one shoulder.

"Morning Sandra," Harry greets her, arm around Niall's waist.

"Morning Harry, nice to see you here."

"Yeah, decided to come surprise Niall and spend a few days in town."

"That's good, but don't distract Niall much. We need to get these pictures done today."

"I promise we won't be of much distraction."

Niall rolled his eyes and walked over to his trailer with Harry and Riley was looking around curiously with her usual blue pacifier in her mouth. Once inside, Niall hands Riley over to Harry so he can get ready and the one year old made a noise of disapproval as she watched her mama move around the small room.

"Mama," Riley called, wiggling around in Harry's arms and reaching for Niall.

"Sweetie, mommy's a little busy right now," Niall said distractedly because he couldn't find the shoes he was supposed to wear. The wardrobe girl had gone over all three outfits yesterday and he'd sworn there were three pair of shoes he was meant to wear but now there were only two and neither pair went well with his first outfit.

"Mommy," Harry snickered and Niall turned to look at Harry in confusion.

"What?"

"You called yourself mommy."

"Oh god, you're rubbing off on me. Riley, it's either dad or Niall," Niall told his daughter as he touched her nose lightly and she giggled and shook her head as if she really understood what was going on.

"Mama!" She called again.

"I can't find-"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Niall opened it, smiling in relief as he saw Sandra holding the pair of shoes he was missing. Niall thanked her and quickly put them on. The three then headed back out where Niall was taken to where the photographer had set up his equipment.

//December 3//

Niall's in the studio with Liam and Louis who's twenty eight weeks along and on his third trimester. They've been in the studio for awhile working on a few songs since FOUR want their sixth album to be quite perfect and way better than the first five, so by default, they all agreed to take their time working on it and getting Niall to write with them was quite easy.

Niall's sitting on a chair feeling a bit off. He's kinda dizzy and he sees double for a bit, so he closes his eyes and takes in deep breaths to keep himself calm. He hopes that no one else will notice, but unfortunately Liam does.

"Are you okay?" Liam asks the Irish lad worriedly, catching Louis' attention who looks up from the song he'd been working on.

"Um, I don't know? I'm just dizzy," Niall replied, leaning forward to place his head between his knees since it always seemed to help.

"Is it your anxiety?" Louis asked as he moved to sit next to Niall and placed a hand on his back.

"No. Haven't had problems with that in weeks," Niall replies as he sits up and looks at Louis, instantly regretting it with the way the room seems to spin more. "Bad idea. Someone get me a bucket."

Liam raced off to get the trash can from the corner of the room and quickly placed it in front of Niall who began to throw up what he had for breakfast earlier that day. Once he's done, he pushes weakly at the trash can.

"Get that away from me before I puke again," Niall snaps and Louis and Liam share an amused look before Liam races off to get rid of the mess in the trash can.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Louis asks his best friend who looks at him in confusion as he grabs a water bottle and begins to drink it. "Wait, you don't know?"

"I mean, it could be a possibility? But, this is the first day I've felt this shitty. I was perfectly fine yesterday, it could also be a stomach bug or something," Niall says eventually just as Liam walks in again.

"Seeing a doctor would be good," Liam suggests and Louis shakes his head with a scoff.

"Forget that, I'll make someone go buy a pregnancy test and we can find out right now. This is important lad," Louis tells him, telling Niall to drink more water. "If you are pregnant, drink more water. You're either not eating enough or you're dehydrated. Might have given Zayn a few scares early on."

Niall gives him a weak smile and watches as he gets up from the couch to go get someone while he drinks water and Liam sits next to him.

"What's wrong?" Liam asks him softly, pulling Niall into his side.

"It's not the right time for another baby and Harry's reminded me about it three times in the last month. I want another one, surprisingly and he's probably made me cry all three times without meaning too, but it feels awful when we're not on the same page with something," Niall confessed, sniffling a bit and Liam tightens his hold on Niall just a bit.

"I'm sure he'll definitely come around once the excitement of having to do this all over again settles in. He always went on and on about Riley's ultrasound pictures, I'm sure it'll be the same once he gets to see this baby."

"Probably."

Louis walked in again with a smile and informed them that he'd managed to send some poor young lady who'd been in the coffee room but had quickly agreed.

They wait and half an hour later she's back with a bag filled with five different kinds of tests and Louis thanks her before him and Liam take Niall to the bathroom.

"You drank enough water, right?" Louis asked as he shoved the bag at Niall's arms.

"Yes and I really need to pee, so excuse me," Niall said and quickly headed into a stall.

Niall walks out of the stall about a minute later and sets the tests on the counter as he washes his hands, his phone timing the tests.

"You nervous?" Louis asks Niall who still looks a little green.

"Quite a bit," Niall replies with a shaky laugh.

Eventually time's up and Niall takes in a deep breath as he takes a look at the screens on the tests.

"And?" Both Louis and Liam ask.

**~ ~ ~ */LOUIS/* ~ ~ ~**

//December 24//

"Morning babe," Zayn says as he enters the master bedroom with a tray filled with food, smiling at Louis who was sitting up in bed rubbing his large bump. "How are my three loves today?"

"I want them out," Louis complained and Zayn snickered.

"Just three more months babes, hopefully, because as much as I want to meet these little babies, I don't want them coming any sooner than they need to. But anyways, happy birthday."

"Thank you." Louis smiled and settled the tray on his lap as Zayn leaned over to kiss him carefully. "Chocolate chip, right? You know what happened when you made blueberry pancakes last month."

"I do remember and I do not wish to go through that again. Now eat up."

Louis simply rolled his eyes and grabbed the glass of orange juice first before digging into his pancakes. After breakfast, Zayn removes the tray carefully and sets it aside before grabbing Louis' hands.

"I have one thing that's very important and that I want to ask you," Zayn tells him and Louis nods.

"Go ahead," Louis encouraged, noticing that his boyfriend was a little nervous.

"Okay so I know at the very start of our relationship, it was all shit," Zayn starts off and Louis frowns. "I was with her not really knowing I was in love with you, but thankfully things worked out because I'm so fucking happy with you and waiting anxiously to meet our princess and our prince. Um so, I'm terrible at speeches so I'm just going to ask the one thing that I've been wanting to ask for awhile now. Louis William Tomlinson, do you want to marry me?"

Louis was quite shocked because Zayn from the very beginning, back when they were friends with benefits, had had commitment issues and here he was years later proposing to him with a silver band in a black velvet box and two babies on the way. If anything, Louis thought they wouldn't ever get to this point, it he's glad Zayn's gotten over whatever had been holding him back.

"Fuck yeah I'll marry you," Louis choked out, tears falling from his eyes as Zayn grinned and slid the ring on his finger.

Zayn cupped Louis' face and kissed him passionately, both with tears on their cheeks and feeling like there was no more room in their hearts for joy. They broke away when Louis gasped as the twins decided to kick him a little roughly.

"Okay?" Zayn asks worriedly, hand already on his fiancé's bump.

"Yeah, just, the twins got excited as well," Louis says and they both laugh.

Zayn rolled up Louis' t-shirt and leaned down so he was at level with it, pressing his lips to the stretched skin.

"Hi my babies, are you happy that I finally asked your daddy to marry me? I bet you are, huh? Just don't kick your daddy so hard, yeah? We love you, babies," Zayn spoke with a smile, looking up at Louis who had more tears in his eyes. "Can't wait to see you."

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//December 25//

Niall was nervous, and a little sick. Luckily not the throwing up kind of sick, not since that day in the recording studio and a few days afterwards. It's Christmas morning this year Niall's family hadn't been able to visit and they couldn't go to Ireland either because of Niall being sick, so they'd had Christmas Eve at Anne's place and were planning on spending Christmas Day just the three of them.

"Alright, lets open presents!" Harry announced as he walked over in green pajama pants and a white long sleeved shirt with Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer on the front. Niall and Riley were also in their matching pajamas with Riley's being footie pajamas.

"Alright Riles, you're going first little bunny," Niall tells his daughter who's sitting on his lap in front of their massive tree surrounded by presents. "Hand her a small one first."

"Aye aye Captain," Harry says and picks the smallest present they have for Riley, which really isn't that small. "Alright little miss, you have to tear at the wrapping paper like this."

Riley watched as Harry ripped one part of the paper before the present was in front of her and she copied her dad's actions. Harry was recording while Riley giggled and ripped at the paper until the present was revealed. Her first present was a little pink and white colored toy stroller that would help her walk better and it made noises. They'd also gotten her a little doll to go with it, but Harry had wrapped it and placed it somewhere under their pile of presents.

"Ta!" Riley said as she clapped her hands and Niall laughed.

"You're welcome, little bunny," Niall told her and kissed her head.

Eventually all of Riley's presents were opened, but she was more interested in the wrapping paper and the bows that she kept putting on her head. Even Trixie opened a few presents herself with Riley's help.

"Open this one first," Niall tells Harry as he hands him a red colored box with a golden bow on top.

"Okay," Harry says with a shrug and out of habit looks at the little sticker that has To and From. "To Papa Bear From Baby Bear?"

Harry looks up at Niall with confusion written all over his face and Niall bites his bottom lip wishing Riley was still sitting on his lap but she'd crawled over to her pile of toys. Or more specifically, the giant stuffed unicorn Harry got her.

"Open it," Niall encourages.

Harry undoes the bow, letting the ribbon fall to the side and he takes off the lid of the box and peeks inside. He reaches inside and takes out a beige colored stuffed bear not too big and not too small with a mint colored t-shirt that said 'Baby Bear'. Niall watched as Harry stared at the stuffed animal before looking back at the box and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Hi Papa Bear! I know this isn't the best time, but I really can't wait to meet you, mama Bunny and Little Bunny! I'm only eleven weeks old in mama's tummy, but I already love you so much and I hope you can love me too. Expect to see me in July!" Harry read the letter and then he looked up at Niall with tears in his eyes which made Niall think that he hadn't liked the surprise, but suddenly there were a pair of lips on his and two large hands cupping his face. Niall couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise, but he kissed back for a few seconds and then pulled away, curious to know Harry response.

"What do you think?" Niall asked nervously.

"I know I said a lot of things before, but fuck if I'm not the happiest man alive right now," Harry said, hands still cupping Niall's face and eyes looking down to Niall's stomach before looking back up. "When did you find out?"

"About three weeks ago I took a test and then the doctor confirmed it a few days after that. I wanted to tell you right away, but I thought it'd be a nice Christmas gift," Niall explains to Harry who lets out a small little laugh before he's kissing him again.

"I love you so much," Harry tells him once they've pulled away and moves his hands down to Niall's stomach, smiling wide when he feels the small bump. "Oh my gosh, how the hell did you manage to hide this from me?!"

"I have no idea since I'm showing a lot sooner than I did with Riley, but doctor said that was normal since this is my second. So you're happy?"

"Of course I am and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel scared over what I said."

"It's fine, yeah? I know the timing isn't perfect, but we're doing this again and I don't care about that. I'm just happy knowing our family is growing and the rest we can figure out along the way."

"Thank you for giving me the best present," Harry says emotionally as he hugs Niall who chuckles a little.

"Shouldn't I be the one with mood swings?" Niall questions and Harry only smiles and sniffles. "I love you too, by the way. So much."

*

[picture of Niall, Harry and Riley in their matching pajamas and Trixie with a red Santa hat on her head]

Liked by gemmastyles, louist91 and 1,103,372 others

 **niallhoran:** Merry Christmas everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had pizza for dinner, also we're three chapters away from ending this shit and once I finish this, Dear Harry will be up!!
> 
> For Dear Harry I'm still trying to figure out whether I want to add a few full chapters because the whole story is just Niall writing Harry letters and each chapter is between 200 and 600 words, so I was thinking about adding full length chapters with dialogue and everything, but not sure how or where to do that.


	13. The One Where There's A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why couldn't Louis and Zayn get married after Noah got here?" Niall grumbled angrily as he looked at himself in the full length mirror.

//February 1//

"What about Noah?" Niall asked his husband at night as he looked through his book of baby names that he'd kept from Riley.

"Yeah, definitely. It's better than the last one you suggested. Which one was it?" Harry asked Niall who huffed and circled Noah with a pink pen. "Dorian?"

"It was just a suggestion, ass. So how about if it's a boy, we call him Noah Edward Styles?"

"You want the baby to take my middle name?"

"Unless you don't want too, but I really like Edward," Niall said as he looked over at Harry who had a small smile on his face. "Or do you have another one in mind? Please don't say Marcel again. That name reminds me of Ross' monkey. I already feel like my life is a huge FRIENDS reference."

"No, I really like it. Noah Edward Styles. It sounds right," Harry tells Niall as he leans over to kiss his head. "And if our baby is a girl?"

"Undecided, but so far I've only gotten Noah Rose Styles and Noah Luna Styles."

"I like Noah Luna Styles. Have Lou and Zayn decided on the names?" Harry asked curiously as he cuddled up into Niall's side, hand on his bump.

"No. Louis said they wanted to wait until the babies were born," Niall replies as he wrote down the two options for Noah they had. "Are we always going to name our babies with gender neutral names? Because if so, we could keep Dorian for the next one."

"Niall," Harry whined, burying his face into Niall's neck and the Irishman laughs. "If we keep Dorian, then Marcel stays as well."

"We are not naming our future child after your Best Song Ever music video character. We should get some sleep, old man."

"Twenty six is not that old," Harry argued as he turned around to turn off the lamp. "You'll be twenty six as well this year."

"Ugh, shut up. I miss being nineteen," Niall grumbles as he set the book on his nightstand.

"Sure you do." Harry laughs and the two settle in bed after the lights go out and Niall sighs out happily.

"I'm happy that you're home again, even if it's just for a few days before you head back out on tour," Niall mumbles tiredly, resting his hand on Harry's that was placed on his bump.

"I'm happy to be back again and find out whether it's going to be Noah Edward or Noah Luna," Harry says softly as he places a kiss to the back of Niall's head. "You have been okay, right?"

"Yes Harry. Just slightly sick most days, but it's been slightly better than the first one."

"Good."

"Happy birthday again," Niall says quietly in between yawns, eyes closed and pulling the blankets up to his shoulders.

"Thank you again."

//February 4//

Niall's scared. He's seventeen weeks pregnant, home alone and he's kind of sort of bleeding and he's got some quite awful cramps. Harry isn't picking up his phone and he certainly picked a terrible day to go visit his mom with Riley. Niall didn't want to go because he had woken up feeling horrible but promised Harry that with a bit of rest he'd be good as new. Now he quite regrets it all.

"Fuck," Niall whimpers as he calls Zayn hoping he'll answer.

"Hey Ni, what's up?" Zayn answers on the second ring.

"C-Can you take me to the hospital?" Niall asked quickly, tears rolling down his cheeks as he sits doubled over.

"Yeah, of course! What's wrong though?" Zayn asks worriedly and Niall can hear him telling Louis something before Louis' panicked voice rings out.

"I'm bleeding."

"Shit. I'll be there really quick, but where's Harry?"

"At his mom's and he won't answer. Hurry up though."

They hang up and Niall lets out a choked sob of either fear or pain or maybe even both. He doesn't want to lose his baby and Harry isn't around to reassure him that things will be okay.

"Niall?!" Zayn calls out a few minutes later.

"I'm here," Niall calls weakly as he approaches him slowly, a hand around his bump and cheeks dried with tears.

"Are you still bleeding?" Zayn asks him, wrapping an arm around his waist and helping him out of the house. "Louis' been trying to get through to Harry, but so far he only gets voicemail."

"It stopped a few minutes ago, but it still hurts."

"Alright. We'll get you to the hospital quickly, yeah? I'm sure it's nothing. Lou had a bit of bleeding at the start, but he's fine now and the twins are growing strong and healthy and I'm sure your baby will too."

Niall nods slightly and Zayn helps him get in the backseat where Louis' waiting with his phone pressed to his ear and looking like he's the one who's going to start crying any second. He looks over at Niall and immediately grabs his hand to try and comfort him.

"Harold Edward Styles, I don't know why the hell you have a damn cellphone if you won't answer! Just call me quickly, it's your husband," Louis says into his phone and hangs up. "Hi babe, how are you?"

"It hurts," Niall says as he takes a deep breath to keep himself from panicking further. "I'm scared, Lou."

"Shh babe, it's okay. You'll be fine, yeah? And I'm sure little Noah's okay in there and it's just a scare. Zee, babe, pick up the speed."

"I'm going as fast as I can without getting pulled over, Louis," Zayn replies from the driver's seat.

**~ ~ ~ */HARRY/* ~ ~ ~**

Harry ran into the hospital and headed over to where Zayn had told him they were waiting. When he got to the waiting area, Zayn and Louis were both sitting on a couch with Louis' knee bouncing up and down and Zayn with his head in his hands. They both looked up when Harry walked over to them, their expressions changing to relieved.

"Where's Niall?" Harry asked, voice shaky as he looked at his two best mates.

"The doctor's still with him, though a nurse came by a few minutes ago and said that the doctor would probably be out soon," Zayn told Harry who nodded and ran a hand through his hair, millions of thoughts racing through his head and all being about what if they'd lost the baby?

"Thanks for bringing him in, I knew I shouldn't have gone to my mom's," Harry says as he sits on a chair and covers his face with his hands.

"It's no problem and you couldn't have known this would have happened," Louis says softly, trying to get Harry to calm down a bit. "Look, maybe it's nothing. A bit of bleeding doesn't always mean that something's gone wrong."

"I know, but this pregnancy has been a bit more different than the first. Niall's been more uncomfortable and he had terrible morning sickness for awhile and oh god, I don't even want to think about losing the baby," Harry choked out and suddenly there was a hand on his back.

"Hey, you gotta be more positive, mate. Is Riley with your mom?"

"Yeah."

A doctor walks out nearly an hour after Harry arrived and there's a small smile on his face that calms all three boys a bit. Harry stands up and Zayn does so as well, helping Louis up.

"How's my husband?" Harry asked the doctor.

"He's fine and so is the baby," The doctor tells them and they all let out a sigh of relief.

"But what happened? Why did he bleed?"

"It's called a threatened miscarriage and I know the word miscarriage sounds scary, but just know that it doesn't mean that the pregnancy will be terminated. The baby is fine, heartbeat is strong, size wise a bit small but perfectly healthy. Unfortunately there's no real reason for why this happened seeing as Niall is also doing perfectly fine, but it's just in the word. It was just a threat," The doctor explained and Harry nodded, feeling so relieved and like he could breath a bit better. "I want Niall to stay overnight just for further monitoring."

"But the baby will make it, right?" Louis asked next.

"Statistically speaking, in cases like these, most have been able to complete the pregnancy normally and this is nothing more than quite a fright, but with the right care Niall should be able to complete the pregnancy no problem."

"Alright, thank you," Harry tells the doctor who shakes his head. "Can we see him?"

"Sure. He's in room 318, but don't get him worked up too much, he needs to rest."

"No worries."

The doctor walked off and the three headed to Niall's room where Harry opened the door quietly and peeked inside. Niall was laying on the bed just staring at the ceiling with his hands to his sides, but he turns his head and smiles softly when Harry walks in followed by Zayn and Louis.

"Hi bunny, how are you feeling?" Harry asks softly as he presses a kiss to Niall's forehead and pulls up a chair to sit by his side, holding his hand gently.

"Tired and still a little scared," Niall confesses as he looks at Harry who gives him a reassuring smile.

"Doctor said you're both fine and that it was more the fright than anything else, but there's a pretty big chance that Noah will make it to the due date."

"I hope so."

"You gave us quite a scare, lad," Louis says as he sits on the other chair on the other side of Niall.

"Thanks for helping me out," Niall tells them as he looks at Zayn and Louis who shake their head.

"You know we'd do it in a heartbeat, no need to thank us, yeah?" Zayn speaks next with a smile as he stands behind Louis' chair with his hands on his fiance's shoulders.

"Where's Riley?" Niall asks his husband.

"With my mom. She offered to keep her overnight if needed and well since you're staying here until tomorrow, I'll take her up on that offer. I'll just have to go home real quick to grab more things for her," Harry explains and Niall nods because as much as he'd want Harry to go home and spend the night with Riley, he knows Harry won't want to do that and leave him alone. And to be truthful, Niall doesn't want to spend the night alone at the hospital.

"We should get going, let Niall rest and the doctor said Louis needed to stay in bed as much as possible," Zayn said as he helped Louis up.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Harry says as he too stands up to hug Louis and Zayn goodbye.

"No problem, mate. Call us if you need anything," Louis tells him before going over to Niall and giving his hand a squeeze since he can't really bend down to hug him. "Rest up, love. We'll see you tomorrow."

Niall nods and gives Louis a small smile before watching them leave after Zayn had gone over to press a kiss to his forehead.

"Why don't you get some sleep, babe, yeah? You look pretty tired," Harry tells Niall as he leans down to kiss his cheek a few times, tucking his face into Niall's neck.

"You'll stay with me, right?" Niall asks in a small voice and Harry nods as he pulls away.

"Of course I will."

Niall is fast asleep in no time and Harry takes the time to step out of the room and call his mom.

"Sweetie, how's Niall? What happened?" Anne asks worriedly as Harry leans back against the wall.

"Uh he's fine right now, it was- fuck mom, he had a threatened miscarriage," Harry tells his mom in a choked up voice.

"Oh honey, but they're okay right? What did they doctor say?"

"Doctor doesn't know why, but they're both okay. He said that Niall and the baby are both perfectly healthy and there's a big chance he can carry out the pregnancy to full term."

"Well that's great, love. You just need to be positive here, yeah? Both Niall and Noah will be fine and you'll be holding your little baby soon."

"Yeah. How's Riley?"

"She's sleeping right now, but Gemma's coming over in a bit. You're staying with Niall tonight, right?"

"Yeah. I'll drop by in a bit to drop off some things for Riley for tonight."

"If you want, Gemma can go over to the hospital to get your house key and she can go get Riley's things so you don't have to leave Niall's side. He's going to need you right now, love. This was probably pretty scary for him," Anne suggests and Harry smiles a bit.

"Yeah, that'd be better. I'll talk to you later mom," Harry says as he hangs up and heads back inside where Niall's fast asleep.

Half an hour later, Harry's nodding off in his seat when he gets a text from Liam.

 **Liam:** Hey, heard what happened, u ok??

 **Liam:** how's niall??

 **Harry:** still scared, but really hoping for the best

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//February 5//

"Ready to go home, bunny?" Harry asks as they walk out of the hospital in the morning after the doctor gave them the okay.

"Yeah, I hate hospitals," Niall says as he holds Harry's hand.

"Remember what the doctor said though, get plenty of rest and if you see blood again, tell me and I'll bring you back."

"I know I know. I already told Sandra to cancel everything for the next few weeks."

"And you'll have the best nurse watching over you," Harry says as he helps Niall get in the car.

"But what about your tour?"

"I called Jeff yesterday and I told him to cancel the rest of the tour."

Niall wanted to say something, but he knows Harry so well that even if he managed to convince him to go away, he'd be back after a day. He just stayed quiet and tried not to think about what happened yesterday. When they get home, Gemma is waiting for them with Riley and Trixie.

"How are you?" Gemma asks as she hugs Niall.

"Better than yesterday," Niall replies with a smile. "I'm just glad to be home."

"Mama!" Riley cheers and walks her way over on her shaky legs and makes grabby hands at Niall who bends down to pick her up.

"Hi my love. I missed you," Niall coos at his daughter, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Go sit, remember what the doctor said," Harry tells his husband as he leads him to sit on a couch.

"I know. Thanks for staying with Riley last night, Gemma."

"It's no problem, Niall. Anytime you guys need me, I'll be around," Gemma offers.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

**Harry Styles. @Harry_Styles:** I'm sorry to inform that the remainder of my tour will be cancelled due to a family emergency. I promise to go back on tour soon, but right now my family is my main priority and I hope you can understand.

 **The Styles News @HS_News:** Harry's shows have been cancelled due to a family emergency so please be respectful, I've already seen way too many angry "fans" spamming his mentions

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//February 6//

Niall was still in bed. Only because Harry wouldn't let him leave it only to go to the bathroom or Riley's nursery. So far he'd had breakfast and lunch in bed. Gemma and Anne had stopped by to visit and Anne made him a banana cake. Currently Riley was sitting next to him surrounded by a few pillows so she wouldn't fall off and playing with some toys while he wrote in his song journal. Harry walks in with a smile and sits on the edge of the bed right by his feet.

"What's up?" Niall asks as he sets his journal aside and looks at his husband.

"Lou and Zayn are on their way to the hospital. Looks like the twins really want to meet their dads," Harry says with a smile and Niall smiles wide.

"Already?! But they're like a month early," Niall says and Riley looks up at their excitement, crawling over to Harry who smiles and pulls her up onto his lap.

"True, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Zayn said he'd call when the babies were here so we could go and see them. He said they couldn't get into contact with Louis' doctor so it could be awhile anyways."

"Alright. Do you hear that, Riley? Uncle Louis is having his babies," Niall tells Riley who looks at him like he grew another head. "You're so cute."

Harry smiles as he watches Niall make faces at Riley who's a laughing mess. The call comes through sometime after Niall and Harry have dinner and an overly emotional Zayn tells them that the twins were born perfectly healthy despite being a few weeks early, so Niall and Harry head to the hospital with Riley.

"Hey," Niall greets as they walk into Louis' room, smiling as he sees Louis holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket and Zayn holding the other one wrapped in a blue blanket. "Oh God, they're so tiny."

"Hi Nialler, how are you feeling?" Zayn asks as he hands the baby boy to Niall.

"Pretty good. It's almost like nothing happened, but I'm still a little scared."

"That's to be expected," Louis tells him. "Where's Harry?"

"Went to the bathroom to change Riley's diaper. So the two babies are okay?" Niall asks them as he looks up from having been staring at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Yeah. They're both at a healthy weight and size wise, our little boy is about two inches bigger than our princess," Zayn explains to Niall who nods.

Harry walks in with Riley who waddles off to Zayn quickly and Zayn gladly picks her up and kisses her cheeks.

"Hi my love, came to meet the babies?" Zayn asks Riley who looks confused again, but then looks over at where Zayn's pointing at Niall who's holding a baby and she stares curiously before a look of anger sets in.

"Any names yet?" Harry asks as he holds the girl who yawns a little and moves in his arms, letting out a small whimper but she calms down as Harry rocks her gently.

"Our princess is named Emily and our prince is Carter," Louis states proudly, though he looks tired and Niall knows that feeling.

"Mama," Riley whines, a pout on her face as she eyes the baby in Niall's arms.

"Oh boy," Harry mumbles and Niall giggles.

//May 18//

"Why couldn't Louis and Zayn get married after Noah got here?" Niall grumbled angrily as he looked at himself in the full length mirror, feeling frustrated that he didn't feel good with himself. "I look fat."

"Babe, you're not fat," Harry says softly as he goes up to stand behind Niall and places his hands on his husband's hips. "You're carrying our little boy in there and you look so fucking beautiful doing so."

"It's been so much harder on me this time, Harry, and I don't know why! I'm constantly crying, I feel sick looking at myself and you know it hasn't been easy with having to worry about another scare like that one."

"I know baby," Harry says with a sigh as he wraps his arms all the way around Niall. He presses a kiss to his cheek and keeps holding him.

"Mommy!" Riley calls as she walks into the room still in her pajamas since they didn't want Riley to ruin her dress before the wedding. "Up!"

Harry and Niall both chuckled and Harry picked her up and the two watched as Riley stared at herself through the mirror.

"Come on my little diva, we need to get you ready for uncle Lou and Zee's wedding," Niall says as he takes Riley from Harry and carries her to her room.

*

Louis and Zayn decided to have an outdoor wedding, which thankfully today was a very sunny day and a bit hot, but bearable. It was in the same place where Louis' mom had gotten married with her current husband. It wasn't going to be a big wedding, especially with the twins still being so small, but Niall knew it was going to be beautiful.

The guests included Louis' family and a few from Zayn's, Liam with Sophia, Shawn with Oliver and the Styles-Horan family. The list didn't go past a hundred, it was actually probably a little less than that but Niall wasn't going to count. Not when he could barely remember his own name at this point.

"Mama, cake!" Riley said as she pointed at the cake that sat waiting on a table as they walked past it.

"Yes love, but you gotta eat food first. The cake comes later," Niall tells his daughter who pouts.

"Oh love! I haven't seen you in awhile!" Zayn's mom says with a large smile as she walks up to Niall, Riley moving closer and hiding behind her father's legs.

"Hi Mrs Malik," Niall greets her, glancing down at Riley who's peeking out to stare at Zayn's mom with wide curious blue eyes.

"Oh look at how big Riley's gotten! How old is she now?"

"She's a year and seven months. Riley, this is Zee's mommy," Niall tells his daughter as he looks down at Riley who looks up at the mention of Zayn's name.

"Zee mommy?" Riley questions as she looks at Zayn's mom who coos at her.

"She loves Zayn a lot, probably more than Harry and I on most days," Niall tells the woman who laughs.

"Riley's gorgeous. She looks so much like Harry, except her eyes are just like yours if not a little darker."

"Yeah, she's so much like Harry. She's a clumsy little thing."

After greeting Zayn's mom, Niall leads Riley back to their seats just as the waiters are placing plates with food in front of everyone.

"How was the bathroom trip?" Harry asks his husband.

"Awful. I had to get Lottie to help me change her," Niall says as Harry takes Riley to sit on his lap and Niall sits back down. "I'm not up for anything anymore."

"You complain a lot," Liam points out as he smiles fondly at Niall who laughs.

"It's my number one job as a married man and future father of two." Niall smiles at Liam who laughs along with Sophia.

"The newlyweds are coming!" Lottie shouted over the chatter of people and they all clapped as Louis and Zayn walked over to them with large smiles.

Riley clapped along excitedly and everyone at the table laughed and cooed at her. Things settled down a bit again and Niall stood up with Riley and went over to Louis and Zayn who were talking to Fizzy.

"Zee!" Riley cried excitedly, letting go of Niall's hand and rushing over to Zayn who laughed and picked her up.

"There's my little flower!" Zayn said happily as he kissed her cheeks and held her up above his head, making Riley laugh and flail her arms around. Louis, Niall and Fizzy simply laughed because it seemed that Riley's love for Zayn was never going to go away.

"How are you?" Louis asks Niall with a smile, looking down at his bump and Niall lets out a groan as an answer and Fizzy giggles, tickling Riley's side before heading off. "That bad?"

"I am more than positive that Noah will be our last because I can not go through this again another two or three times," Niall tells them honestly.

"You guys seriously wanted five kids?" Zayn asked Niall in shock.

"Yeah, but whatever. How does it feel now that you're married?"

"About the same," Louis says with a shrug and Zayn scoffs. "Also I should go check on the twins. Mom said they were sleeping, but they haven't eaten in a few hours."

"And I'm gonna go check on my man and have a seat because I can't feel my feet," Niall tells Zayn who laughs and sets Riley down, watching her wander off. "Riley!"

"Bye!" Riley tells Niall as she looks back at him with a little mischievous smile and then picks up her speed knowing very well that her mama won't be able to catch her anytime soon.

"What a child," Niall mumbles tiredly.

"I'll get her!" Phoebe offered and ran off after Riley who shrieked with laughter.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[picture of Louis with the twins at the party]

Liked by niallstyles, louist91 and 2,012,487 others

 **zayn:** I married my best friend today.

View all 104,295 comments

 **louist91:** still don't feel any different, mate

 **michelleg15:** oh my gosh!! they got married!!

*

**"Another FOUR wedding!"**

_The first FOUR member to get married two years ago was Harry Styles with his longtime Irish model boyfriend, Niall Horan. The two now have a beautiful nearly two year old daughter named Riley and are rumored to be expecting their second. The surprising wedding comes from Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson who have been pretty private about their relationship since coming out. The two also welcomed twins back in February and didn't make the announcement until the day they were born so this wedding comes as quite the shock..._

*

[video of Riley popping bubbles]

1,281,387 views - Liked by harrystyles

 **niallstyles:** I'm so in love with my tiny little human

View all 92,387 comments

 **selenagomez:** she's so precious!!

 **camila_cabello:** what a cutie, I miss her so much :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been browsing the Barnes and Noble webpage for about an hour now trying to find something good to read and so far all I've got is a book with poems and The Alienist. I mean, I'm watching The Alienist and it's a good show (if you have a strong stomach for it because yikes) so I really want to read the book.
> 
> Also I'm already working on the last chapter so the end is (finally) near!


	14. The One Where The Band Gets Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **FOUR:** Soon.

//July 9//

"Harry!" Niall shouts as he stands by the front door impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Harry shouts from somewhere upstairs and Niall groans as he rubs his large bump.

"And so is Noah and you don't have me telling him to wait!"

Niall groans a little more and Harry finally runs over with the baby's bag and a sheepish smile on his face that doesn't keep Niall from glaring at him. It's finally the day where they get to meet their little boy and even though Niall made it full term after that scary experience, he won't be fully comfortable until he has Noah safely in his arms. Shawn and Oliver had stopped by in the morning to take Riley and Trixie which Niall absolutely thanked them because he hadn't even thought about where they'd be leaving Riley.

"Babe, relax. Our appointment isn't until 1:30 pm. There's still half an hour left," Harry tried to reassure his husband who only sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want Noah out."

They reach the hospital soon and Harry checks Niall in and they're lead back to a room where the nurse tells Niall to change into a hospital gown. Soon Niall is on the bed waiting for his doctor to walk in.

"I hate waiting," Niall complains and Harry only hums as he scrolls through Twitter. They still hadn't told their fans about baby number two, mainly because after what happened Niall didn't want to jinx anything so they wouldn't be confirming what people were already speculating until Noah was born. "You're not even paying attention to me. I need a better husband."

"Let me know when you find him," Harry says jokingly and Niall huffs angrily.

"I'm filling for a divorce after this, your jokes are getting pretty lame."

"Love you too babe."

The doctor walks in ten minutes after their time and by then Niall is ready to do the c section on himself. Well that and he's starting to actually have contractions now. Pretty sure he's had them all day.

"Hello! How are we today?" The doctor asks with a smile as she closes the door.

"In pain. I wasn't sure about it this morning, but I'm really sure I'm having contractions right now," Niall tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?" Harry asks with a frown as he looks at Niall who shrugs. "Way to make me feel included."

"Harry," Niall warns him and shots him a glare before it falters as another contraction hits. "Oh god that's so painful."

Harry's by his side in an instant holding his hand and looking at the doctor who's looking at her watch. Niall's face relaxes after a few seconds and the doctor looks up with a smile.

"That was forty six seconds long and have you timed how far apart they are?"

"Every ten minutes," Niall replies.

"Alright. We'll wait a bit then so just get comfortable and I'll have a nurse come in in a few minutes to do a check up and I'll start getting everything ready to get little Noah out," The doctor tells them and the couple nod.

The doctor walks out and Harry lets out a small sigh as he leans down to press a kiss to Niall's slightly sweaty temple.

"I'm scared," Niall admits softly and Harry frowns as he pulls away to look at him.

"What for? You've done this before, bunny," Harry tells him as he pulls the chair up by Niall to hold his hand.

"It's just- I don't know. I guess I've been scared since that happened and all."

"I know babe, but our little Noah will be here healthy and safe. There's nothing to be afraid of."

*

"And here is your baby boy!" The doctor announces happily just as a loud crying fills the room and Niall lets out a breath of relief.

Niall and Harry shared a quick look before the baby was handed to Niall who quickly held him to his chest.

"Hi baby boy," Niall cooed at Noah who had stopped crying and cuddled into Niall.

"Hi little bear," Harry greets his son with a fond smile and teary eyes as he strokes his cheek gently.

They take the baby away from them a few seconds later and Niall misses the warmth of his baby boy. Harry steps out of the room while they finish up and goes out to call the others.

"Hey, how are you?" Harry asks Niall once his husband is settled in a room.

"Tired and sore," Niall replies as he smiles up at Harry tiredly, eyes practically closed with how tired he is.

Harry sits and brushes back Niall's hair for awhile, watching him drift in and out of sleep in a bit of amusement because he knows his husband wants to stay awake for when they bring Noah in.

"Time is it?" Niall slurs tiredly.

"It's nearing six in the evening. You know you can sleep, Noah won't be going anywhere," Harry tells his husband, but Niall doesn't reply anymore since he's fast asleep by now. "I love you."

A few minutes later there's a soft knock on the door and a nurse walks in. She smiles at Harry who stands up and steps aside to let her check over Niall.

"How has he been?" The nurse asked as she looks over at Niall.

"Tired and very sleepy," Harry tells her and she nods.

"He lost a bit of blood during so we're probably going to go ahead and keep him on IV fluids and give him iron supplements. The doctor wants him to stay for three days to make sure he fully recovers." Harry nods in response and watches her inject something in Niall's IV bag. "And the doctor will come in shortly to talk to you about the baby."

The nurse leaves after that and Harry sits back down by Niall's side. It's half an hour later when the doctor brings Noah in with a smile and she hands him off carefully to Harry who can't help but smile wide as he stares down at his son with so much pride and joy. Noah's wrapped in a light blue colored hospital blanket completely clean and fast asleep.

After the doctor talks to Harry, she leaves and Harry simply looks down at his little bear and presses a light kiss to his forehead. Niall wakes up a few minutes later and Harry goes over just as Noah starts to stir in his arms.

"Hi babe, look who's here," Harry says softly as he sits beside his husband.

"He's so pretty, Haz," Niall says, voice choked up and Harry smiles fondly as he places the baby in his arms which makes Noah stop whimpering since he'd started a few seconds ago. "Oh hi my little bear. Did the doctor talk to you?"

"Yeah. She says he's perfectly healthy and weighs 6.8 lbs, a bit smaller than Riley."

"A bit and he also doesn't look much like her when she was born. Except they have the same little button nose and same amount of hair."

Harry chuckles and watches as Noah grabs onto one of Niall's fingers.

//July 10//

It had been late yesterday so the doctor hadn't wanted Niall and Noah to have any visitors, especially since Niall was sleeping a lot so Harry had told Shawn and Oliver to bring Riley the next day in the morning.

There's a soft knock on the door and Harry goes over to open it, Niall changing Noah's diaper for the third time that morning.

"Daddy!" Riley cheers and holds her arms out to her father who grins and takes her from Shawn's arms.

"Hi my sweet girl! Came to meet your baby brother?" Harry asks Riley who shakes her head and clings to Harry, making Shawn and Oliver chuckle.

"Hey guys," Niall greets them with a smile as he lifts Noah up into his arms.

"Hi Nialler, how are you?" Oliver asks as they approach the bed.

"Pretty good, though a bit tired. Wanna meet Noah?"

"I can never get over how tiny newborns are," Shawn says in awe as he takes Noah carefully and Oli leans into his side to get a better look at the baby. "And he's good?"

"Yeah. Born healthy at 5:26 pm yesterday and weighing 6.8 lbs," Harry states proudly as he walks over with Riley who stares curiously at the baby in her godfather's arms. "Look Riles, that's your baby brother, Noah."

"No?"

"Noah."

Riley makes a face at first, but then she's reaching forward to get a closer look and she giggles quietly which makes Niall and Harry relax a bit.

Later that day, after Shawn and Oliver left, Riley is sleeping on the couch that's over by the window with a blanket draped over her and Niall is eating his lunch that the nurse brought with Noah also fast asleep in his crib and Harry had gone home to shower.

"Can we come in?" Louis asks with a smile and Niall looks over and waves him inside, busy chewing the flavorless food.

Louis steps inside the room with Lottie, both with balloons, flowers and gift bags, adding on to the flowers and balloons Shawn and Oliver had brought.

"How are you?" Lottie asks him with a smile.

"Pretty good, especially now with the two sleeping over there," Niall says as he looks over to where Riley is sprawled out on the couch and Lottie giggles as she stares at Riley who doesn't even stir with the noise.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//July 12//

[picture of Riley holding Noah's hand]

Liked by selenagomez, lottietomlinson and 1,423,287 others

 **niallstyles:** On July 9th, our little boy Noah Edward Styles came into the world after a long and a bit complicated nine months. Nine months in which we waited anxiously for his arrival and prayed that things would turn out okay. February was a tough month, but Harry, Riley and I are all very happy to have the newest member of our family home and healthy.

View all 94,729 comments

 **softnouis_:** the fact that they can stay MIA for months is pretty damn impressive, but congrats on little Noah!!

*

Trending

#CongratsNarry  
Noah Edward Styles

 **Narry Updates @NarryUpdates:** Congrats to Niall and Harry on the birth of their son!! #CongratsNarry

*

//August 20//

[picture of a microphone in a recording studio]

2,428,387 likes

 **FOUR:** Soon.

View all 241,476 comments

 **inouterspace:** what?!?!!?

 **NarryFeels:** oh my gosh!!! I'M NOT READY, what htbe hells!!

*

**"FOUR Tease At A Reunion"**

_'The band who's been on hiatus for quite awhile now, uploaded a picture on the band's official Instagram account of a recording studio microphone with the caption of "Soon." No other word on when the band's hiatus will come to an end, but fans are already pretty excited for the band's much awaited comeback. All four members have also had pretty great solo careers that fans were quick to support...'_

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

//September 13//

It's Niall's birthday today, but he would have forgotten had it not been because Harry wished him a happy birthday at past one in the morning when Noah had woken up screaming because of a dirty diaper. Niall hadn't even registered Harry's words, not entirely because Noah was being a little brat and refused to stay anywhere that wasn't in Niall's arms which further confirms that Noah will totally be a mommy's boy (according to Harry.)

"We're getting old," Niall moaned as he curled up into Harry in the morning, pulling the blankets up over his head and Harry laughed.

"You're not thirty yet, chill," Harry tells him and Niall pinches his side.

"Well it certainly feels like it. We're parents of two kids under the age of two, I'm exhausted. Like worse than being in university exhausted."

"I love how dramatic you are. Now get up, we're going out for breakfast."

"With the kids?" Niall asks as he watches Harry get out of bed and head towards their bathroom.

"No. Shawn and Oliver are coming over in a few," Harry tells him and Niall sighs. He definitely doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. He'd rather sleep all day.

An hour later Niall is in Riley's room getting her dressed, but she keeps squirming around refusing to let Niall dress her and Noah's crying next door and he has no idea where Harry is.

"Need assistance?" Oliver asks from the doorway of Riley's room and Riley looks over at him with a large smile. "Hi there little miss Riley! Giving your mama a hard time?"

"You're such a life savor. Can you finish dressing her while I go get Noah?" Niall asks as he hands Oli Riley's dress.

"Yeah yeah, go ahead. Alright little miss," Oliver says as he takes over for Niall who runs off towards Noah's room.

"Is my little baby bear, okay?" Niall asks in his baby voice as he goes over to Noah's crib and picks him up. "You made a dirty!"

Niall's changing Noah's diaper when Harry walks in and stands behind Niall as he watches him finish changing Noah who's wide awake, but yawning.

"Someone's tired. Don't give your uncles a hard time, little man. I'm pretty sure Riley's in one of her spoiled princess moods," Harry tells Noah as he takes the two month old from Niall and holds him close. "You're such a precious little thing, buddy. Be good to Shawn and Oliver because I'm taking mommy for a few hours and I know you love mommy a lot."

"Stop calling me mommy and lets go," Niall complains as he returns from throwing away Noah's diaper.

The two head downstairs with Noah still in Harry's arms though he's whimpering a bit and Niall guesses he must be hungry.

"Mama!" Riley cheers as she runs up to Niall with a large smile, her dimples on full display and curly hair a mess and tangled.

"Hi my sweet girl," Niall coos down at her as he crouches down on one knee and cups her cheeks. "Be good to Shawn and Oli, sweets, Papa and I are going out for a bit."

"Out?"

"Yes out. Be good."

Riley smiled again and ran off, probably to the kitchen where Shawn was getting her breakfast. Niall and Harry leave shortly after and they head off to a restaurant for breakfast. They have a nice time just the two of them, after two months of chasing after Riley and changing Noah's stinky diapers and getting up in the middle of the night to feed him. Niall never realized how hard it would be to have two kids so close in age, but he guesses it isn't as bad as it is for Louis and Zayn who have twins.

"Do you think this will be a good enough experience for Shawn and Oliver?" Niall asks Harry as they wait for their food to arrive.

"Are they having a baby?" Harry asks in shock as he looks at Niall with wide eyes and the Irishman can't help but laugh at his husband.

"No, silly. I mean as in, would babysitting the kids would it help in making their relationship a bit more solid? I know they've been more stabilized since the last time they broke up, but sometimes I wonder if they're both in it for the long run or not."

"Hopefully. I mean, it'd be a shame if they realized that they weren't in it for the long run and wasted so many years together being on and off."

*

"How were they?" Niall asks once they're home from their date.

"Riley's a little menace. We turned our backs on her for a second and when we looked back, her breakfast was all over her high chair and her dress," Shawn explained as he hands Riley to Harry and she's laughing as if she completely understood what was happening.

"Riley," Harry groaned at his daughter.

"And Noah was okay. Just cried for a bit because he missed you guys," Oliver says as he motions to the baby sleeping in his bouncer.

"He's such a mommy's boy."

"Harold. I will hurt you," Niall threatens his husband who laughs. "Thanks for watching over my babies."

"No problem," Shawn smiles and tickles Riley's side before they leave.

The rest of Niall's birthday is spent with his family and chasing after Riley who keeps running all over the house with Trixie.

To Niall, it's a little scary how fast time goes by. His first date with Harry still feels like it was just a week ago when in reality it's been years since they met. He can't believe that it'll be three years since he married Harry and he very obviously can't believe that Riley turns two years old in a month.

*

_'Hi my little bunny. You amaze me a lot, love. It's like you know how to push our buttons by getting into all the trouble that you get into everyday. Your papa and I found you in Noah's nursery with baby powder all over you. We took a picture, of course because how could we be mad at you when you show us your pretty big blue eyes? I love you so much, baby, please stop growing so quick.'_

*

//October 31//

_'Hi my little bunny. You're two years old today. It's been wonderful watching you grow into your own person and I'll never get tired of expressing how much I love you. Also, your father and I were a little worried about giving you a sibling so soon, but you've turned out to be an amazing big sister. You love to 'help' me getting Noah dressed and I know he loves you a lot because he's always smiling when he hears your voice. I love you baby, please don't ever doubt that. I know you'll grow up and one day read these letters (counting that I don't loose them or whatever) and I know growing up can be kinda difficult. Just know that your father and I will always be with you.'_

*

"Oh my gosh! Look at my little fairy!" Niall coos as Riley skips up to him in her purple and blue fairy costume complete with the wings and all, followed by Maura who'd flown in to spend a few days with them. "You look so precious!"

"Mama!" Riley cheered as she grabbed Niall's hands and smiled up at him.

"Babe, my mom and Gemma are here," Harry says as he walks into the room, followed by Anne and Gemma who each had a present for Riley.

"Nana! Gemma!" Riley cheers as he runs up to his father's relatives who smile wide and coo at the two year old.

"Oh, hello my sweet girl! Happy birthday!" Anne says as she picks up Riley and kisses her cheek. "You look so lovely."

"Cake," Riley tells her grandma who laughs.

"Yes sweetie, you're getting cake."

Niall's mom and Anne went off to put the candles in the cake while Gemma entertained Riley as Harry and Niall set Riley's presents on the table and tended to Noah who'd messed his diaper.

"Why are you so dirty?" Niall coos at Noah who only smiles at him, fingers in his mouth.

The doorbell went off and Riley shrieked in joy once Harry opened the door to reveal Shawn and Oliver, each with a present perfectly wrapped in pink wrapping paper and a bow on top.

"Happy birthday, Riley!" The two tell her, handing her their presents and she giggles before going off with the two presents in her arms.

"The cake is ready!" Anne calls as her and Maura walk out with a purple colored cake with Tinker Bell and her friends on top and the words 'Happy Birthday Riley!' in white frosting and a number two candle on top.

They sing to Riley with Harry taking pictures, Niall holding Noah and the others either recording or making faces at Riley so she can laugh. Harry goes over to his daughter to help her blow out her candles and they all clap for her and she claps along as well.

"Look at my fairy," Niall says with a soft smile as she takes the spoon from Harry and begins to feed herself. "She's growing up."

"Are you going to do this every year? Cry at your daughter's birthday?" Shawn teases his best friend who rolls his eyes, cleaning Noah's drool with a little cloth.

"You'll understand the pain once you and Oli have your first kid," Niall tells him with an innocent smile on his face while Shawn blushes and shakes his head.

"Not for awhile."

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

[video of Riley blowing out her candle]

3,739,984 views

 **harrystyles:** Happy birthday my little fairy.

View all 109,267 comments

 **gemmastyles:** Such a beautiful fairy

//November 16//

[picture of the boys huddled close over a notebook]

1,937,287 likes

 **niallstyles:** Planning something...

View all 97,356 comments

 **inouterspace:** please say it's a MITAM tour

 **niallstyles:** @inouterspace shhh... xH

*

**The Band FOUR Is Back and Hints At A Tour!**

_The British boyband went on hiatus shortly after releasing their fifth studio album over three years ago and now it's more than official that the band is back and hinting at a tour. The hints started back in August when the band's official Instagram account posted a picture for the first time in years with a caption of 'Soon' and hinting at new music from the band, and while nothing else was said after that, Niall Horan (Harry Styles' husband) uploaded a picture to his social media this morning of the four boys and a caption of 'Planning something...'._

*

//November 29//

 **FOUR @FOUROfficial:** Surprise! Our new single 'In My Dreams' is available now !! 

Trending

#InMyDreams  
FOUR  
#IMDStreamingParty

 **FOUR Updates @FOURUpdates:** @FOUROfficial is back with a new single!! BUY IT!! STREAM IT!! DO what you can to show these boys we're still here!!!!

//December 3//

 **FOUR @FOUROfficial:** Our Made In The AM World Tour kicks off soon and tickets are now available for purchase just in time for the holidays ;)

//February 18//

[picture of the boys with the crowd behind them]

Liked by niallstyles, shawnmendes and 3,182,375 others

 **harrystyles:** London, thank you for a wonderful start to this tour. Feels so good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will be up on Tuesday!!


	15. The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **harrystyles:** Thank you all for everything you've done for us through the years.

**~ ~ ~ */YOU/* ~ ~ ~**

//5 YEARS LATER ; December 7//

[picture of the very first picture of FOUR as a band and picture of the very last]

Liked by niallstyles, zayn and 10,367,387 others

 **harrystyles:** Thank you all for everything you've done for us through the years. We really couldn't have done this without you. Today we close a chapter in our lives and it's been a pleasure growing up right beside you guys who have been with us since day one. So let's make this last night a special one and one to never forget.

View all 202,387 comments

 **niallstyles:** Proud of you and the boys and I can't wait for tonight!!

 **SarahStylesTommo:** super bittersweet moment, my favorite band in the entire universe is doing their last show tonight.

*

TRENDING

#GoodLuckFOUR  
#FTLTLondon  
Four The Last Time  
FOUR

 **FOUR @FOURUpdates:** #FTLTLondon is FOUR's official last concert!! We'll be bringing you with live updates, but we still need a few insiders!

 **Niall Horan-Styles @NiallOfficial:** My younger self would have never imagined that this day would ever arrive, but here we are getting ready for one last concert.

 **FOUR @FOURUpdates:** Shawn Mendes and Oliver Brookes were spotted arriving at tonight's #FTLTLondon show  
|  
 **FOUR @FOURUpdates:** the boys families, Camila Cabello, and James Corden are also at the show!

**~ ~ ~ */NIALL/* ~ ~ ~**

"I never thought this day would come," says Harry softly as he holds Niall close, head buried in his husband's neck and trying to get rid of the nerves before the final show with the band.

"I know love, but who knows and maybe you lot will come back when you're old and gray and really wrinkled," Niall jokes as he rubs Harry's back.

"Like a raisin!" Riley cries out in between giggles and it sets Noah off which makes Harry and Niall laugh.

"That's right, little bunny, like a raisin," Niall tells his seven year old daughter who goes back to playing with Noah.

Harry pulls away from Niall's neck after placing a soft kiss to it and then leans down to press his lips to Niall's four month bump. After Noah, the two had talked about the possibility of not having any more kids, but they'd talked about it a year ago and now here they were waiting on baby three. Luckily for them, Riley and Noah had been begging for a baby brother or sister for about two years now since Liam and Sophia welcomed their baby girl.

"Ten minutes until show time," Louis says as he walks into the room with Carter who runs over to Noah, the two boys smiling at each other. "What a cute couple."

"Some things never change," Niall mumbles and Harry laughs. "Where's the other half of your family?"

"Zayn and Emily are of having a snack or something and Carter really wanted to see Noah and ask his uncle Niall if he can stay with him, right Carter?" Louis asks his son with a smirk, the five year old looking up at his father with a confused expression. "You wanted to ask your uncle Niall something?"

"Yes! Uncle Ni, can I stay with you, Noah and Riley for the show?!" Carter asks as he walks up to Niall with a grin so much like Louis', Niall and Harry both wonder if Carter will be as mischievous as their father during his early days. Emily was an exact replica of Zayn. She's quiet and keeps to herself a lot, her hair is dark but her eyes are blue while Noah's are light brown.

"Of course you may, love. Is Emmy staying with us too?" Niall asks as Harry wraps an arm around his waist.

"No, she stay with auntie Lottie and uncle Tommy."

"Alright."

Niall takes all three kids after wishing Harry, Louis, Liam and Zayn good luck and heads off to their seats in the area reserved for family and friends.

In the past six years FOUR released two more records, toured MITAM plus toured their first album since the hiatus and this last tour called FOUR The Last Time (Harry's idea to name it FOUR and not for) for their last album which is called The Last Time. They'd started this world tour with the idea of it being their farewell and toured places they'd missed in the last few tours. The band did well after coming out of their hiatus, in fact they did better than before and finally got the recognition they deserved. In the six years Liam and Sophia also got married and had a girl who they named Hanna, Shawn and Oliver were on again off again for a bit but now they've been seriously together for the last two years. Zayn and Louis decided to wait until the band was officially over to think about expanding their family, though neither are too in a hurry to do so. Niall has not only worked with FOUR on their new albums as a main songwriter and producer, but he'd also worked writing songs for Shawn, Camila and a few others. He was also still doing photo shoots and doing runways and traveling for his job.

"When is the show starting?" Noah asked Niall a little slowly as he looked up at his father with curious green eyes.

"Soon baby bear," Niall tells his son fondly, brushing back his dark blonde hair and Noah smiles back, leaning into the touch slightly before turning back to Carter. The two are basically inseparable and Louis likes to tease about this Stylinson duo becoming real.

The show starts soon and FOUR starts off their set with One Thing. By the end of their third song, which was Live While We're Young, Harry took the mic to talk to the crowd while there was a small break for the band and Louis took a chance to head off to use the bathroom.

"We just want to thank you all for being here tonight. Our friends and families and of course, all the fans who have shown their support to us throughout these years whether we've been together as a band or doing our own projects," Harry begins to say into his microphone as he looks out at the crowd, some fans are screaming and others are crying.

"We really couldn't have done this without you and you guys are the greatest team that the world has ever seen," Liam says next and the next song they sing is History.

When the concert ended, everyone met up backstage and Riley and Noah immediately ran up to Harry who grinned and hugged them both tightly. Niall smiles fondly and walked up to his family, Harry's green eyes looking up to meet his.

"You were amazing," Niall says as he hugs Harry, closing his eyes as Harry tucks his face into his neck and holds him for quite a few seconds until both Noah and Riley start tugging at their jeans. "Wasn't daddy amazing?"

"Super!" Riley cheers and Noah nods, slipping his little hand into Niall's and leaning into his side a little tiredly. It was after all past his bedtime.

"And what about us?" Zayn teases Riley who gasps and runs up to hug him.

"Uncle Zee!" Riley cheers and Louis chuckles.

"Tired," Noah mumbles as he looks up at Niall.

"I know love, we'll be leaving soon, yeah?" Niall reassures the five year old who lets out a sigh. "Why don't you go play with Carter for a bit?"

"Yeah! Come on, Noah!" Carter exclaims as he tugs at Noah's free hand.

Noah leaves Niall's side reluctantly and goes off with Carter with a small tired pout on his face and Niall knows it's only a matter of time before he starts to cry to get his way. Harry keeps his arm wrapped around Niall's waist as they talk to the others.

It's deja vu with the way everyone stands around in a circle, the band, their crew, managers and their families. The four boys make a speech thanking everyone and they clap and that's that. A chapter closed and everyone is off in separate ways.

"Feels weird," Harry says quietly, careful to not wake Noah and Riley who are sleeping in the backseat.

"I'm sure it does. So many years with the band and to now that it's really over now is just hard to wrap your mind around it," Niall agrees as he looks over at Harry with a soft smile on his face.

When they get home, Niall carries Noah inside despite Harry's protests, but Noah is tiny and skinny and really doesn't weigh much. Harry carries Riley and takes her to her bedroom. After both kids are settled, the two adults walk into their room and let out tired sighs.

"How are you feeling? I know it was a long day and all," Harry asks worriedly as he cups Niall's bump and rubs at it gently.

"Tired, but that's normal. I'm always tired," Niall replies softly and Harry chuckles.

"Hopefully we can find out the gender at our appointment in two weeks."

"Hopefully, though I kind of really want a girl and I feel like it's going to be a girl. I mean, I had a terrible time with Noah and this one's been so easy and all. And not to mention all the kiwis I ate at the beginning again," Niall comments and Harry only smiles wider.

"I'm glad we're doing this again. Especially now that the band is over and I really want to take at least a year off to be with my family completely," Harry tells him as he moves his hands to rub up and down Niall's sides.

"Would love to have you home. I get kinda lonely when the kids go off to school and all."

"Aww, my poor baby," Harry coos and pecks Niall's lips. "Can't believe I've had you in my life for nearly twelve years. Thank you for putting up with me, even after everything."

"I should be thanking you because I was just a crazy fan back then. I feel old talking about that." Niall makes a face and shakes his head which makes Harry laugh.

"Come on, lets go to sleep."

"Please."

//May 5//

The day that their baby girl Mia is born is a rainy Wednesday evening. She's born crying and healthy at a normal weight and height and handed over to Niall right away for a few seconds before she's taken to get cleaned and checked. It isn't until the next day when Noah and Riley are allowed at the hospital to meet their baby sister.

"She's ugly," says Riley as she scrunches her nose up while staring at Mia, making Niall and Harry laugh at her response to meeting Mia.

"Well you were just like this when you were born and so was Noah and so was your daddy and I," Harry tells his oldest daughter who only frowns even more at that news.

"Then babies are ugly. I don't want another brother or sister."

"Don't worry, love, Mia's the last one," Niall tells his daughter with a tired laugh. "What do you think of Mia, No?"

"She's tiny," Noah speaks quietly because unlike his sister, Noah is quiet and shy and Riley just loves to be the center of attention most times.

"She is, but she'll grow eventually and then you'll be able to play with her," Harry reassures his son.

The now family of five bond over Mia who when she wakes up crying and demanding to be fed, becomes Riley's least favorite person in the room. Riley simply huffs and covers her ears with her hands while Noah looks like he might start crying too.

"What's wrong with Mia?" Noah asks curiously as he watches his parents move around quickly to get her fed.

"She's just hungry, bug. All babies cry when they need to be feed or their diaper changed or just simply want attention. It's nothing to worry about," Niall tells the five year old who nods as he watches Niall place the bottle to Mia's mouth.

"When can she go home?" Riley asks curiously. "I wanna go home."

"Well you, Noah and Papa are going home later, but Mia and I have to stay here for another day or two."

"But why?" Noah asks as he looks between Niall and Harry. "Is she sick? Are you sick?"

"No buddy, they're not sick, but they have to stay here for a bit so the doctor can know if they're perfectly healthy to go home," Harry explains and Noah frowns for a bit but eventually nods.

"Is she sleeping with me? I think she should," Riley says with a smile that makes Niall coo at his oldest daughter.

"Well she can't because she's tiny and she's sleeping in our room," Niall begins to tell her. "And then she'll be able to sleep in her own room once she can start sleeping through the night, but when Mia's older I'm sure the two of you will have plenty of sleepovers."

"But that's so far away."

"Alright kids, why don't we go eat lunch so we can let Mia and your daddy sleep," Harry tells his two children who nod and say goodbye to Niall quickly.

"Wow, I'm old news," Niall jokes and Harry laughs as he leans down to pecks Niall's lips. "Have fun."

"Will do and you get some sleep. Call if you need anything," Harry says softly, gaze drifting down to his one day old daughter who was now fast asleep. "Bye Mia."

Before Harry leaves, he sets Mia in her little crib and then he's off. Niall is quick to fall asleep after a long morning.

//May 7//

"This is our home, Mia," Riley says as she walks in front of her dads, Niall carrying Mia in his arms and smiling fondly as Riley points around as if Mia completely understood what was going on. "I'm sure you'll like it here. My room's the best."

"Is not," Noah argues with his older sister.

"Is too."

"Alright kids, let's not start fighting," Harry warns the two as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist as they head up the stairs. "Come on my little loves."

"Trixie!" Riley and Noah greet the old dog who's resting by their dads bed, perking up a bit as she spots her family.

Niall sits on the bed leaning against the headboard with Mia wide awake in his arms though she's yawning. Noah and Riley climb on the bed and smile at their sister. Harry takes the perfect opportunity to take a picture of his family, Noah leaning into Niall's side as he holds Mia's tiny hand and Riley is by Niall's other side, leaning down to kiss Mia's head.

*

[picture of his family]

Liked by gemmastyles, selenagomez and 9,198,287 others

 **harrystyles:** My family.

View all 239,873 comments

 **gemmastyles:** Look at little Mia!! Her older siblings lover her already

*

//June 29//

"I'm so nervous," Shawn says as he fixes his tie in the mirror.

"Are you going to puke?" Niall teases his best friend who rolls his eyes, Mia making a small noise of discomfort and Niall looks down at his daughter.

"Remind me again why it took us so long to get married?"

"Because you were both idiots who didn't know what they wanted. Seriously, I'm sure you made Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber look like a more normal couple with the amount of times you and Oliver broke up and got back together."

"It was awful," Shawn agrees as he takes in a deep breath.

There's a knock on the door before it opens to reveal Aaliyah and Riley.

"Hi uncle Shawn!" Riley greets as she goes up to hug him.

"Hi love. You look so pretty," Shawn tells her as he crouches down to her height. Riley was wearing a floor length pink colored dress with a white ribbon and her hair was done in soft curls and a flower crown sat on top of her head.

"Thank you."

"Alright, Oli's pretty nervous and we're ready to start," Aaliyah tells her brother who nods. Aaliyah is in a dress the same shade of pink as Riley's with lace at the top and floor length, hair done in an up do with a lone curl off to the side.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Good luck, mate," Niall says as he goes over to hug Shawn, careful of Mia.

"Thanks."

Niall heads out to find Harry to leave Mia with him as he takes his spot as the best man. The wedding is a small and simple ceremony. It's just their families and close friends. Like really close friends considering they have a lot. The only close friends Shawn and Oliver invited are Camila, Louis, Zayn, Liam and two of Oli's castmates from the first TV show he did which really are the only two he ever really got along with.

"Congrats on finally being a married man," Louis teases Shawn who rolls his eyes.

"Thanks and thanks for coming," Shawn tells him with a smile, looking down at Emily who was clinging to her dad's side. "Why are you so shy?"

"Am not shy," Emily says as she comes out of her hiding spot to look up at Shawn who laughs. She's in the same exact dress as Riley, except her dark hair is up in a ponytail.

"What a cutie," Louis tells his daughter.

"Uncle Shawn!" Noah cries as he runs up to the man who smiles and picks up the almost six year old.

"Noah, my little man. How are you?" Shawn asks as he sets Noah on his hips and smiles at him.

"I'm hungry," says Noah with a small pout as he looks at Shawn who laughs.

"Noah!" Another little boy whines and Shawn looks down to find Carter walking up to them with a pout and Louis and Shawn share an amused look. "Uncle Ni says we need to go eat."

"But I'm with my uncle," Noah tells Carter who huffs as he glares up at Noah.

"Alright my loves, let's go find our table," Louis speaks up, wanting to stop a fight before it happens. Carter gets pretty angry when Noah doesn't do as he says. "Congrats again."

"Thanks," Shawn tells him, watching Louis grab Carter and Emily's hands as he takes them towards the table where Zayn is sitting. "Come on little man, let's go find your dads."

//TEN YEARS LATER - June 30//

"Harry I'm going crazy," Niall says as he sits next to his husband, letting out a long tired groan as he leans back on the couch and closes his eyes.

"Thought you already were," Harry replies jokingly, not taking his eyes off the TV that's currently playing some crime TV show rerun from five years ago.

"You are an asshole. Can't believe we've been married for eighteen years."

"I'm sorry, tell me what's wrong, love," Harry says as he wraps an arm around Niall.

"Why did we decide to have another kid after Mia?"

"Because you were having empty nest syndrome as soon as Mia started school? Because Noah wanted a brother and he got pretty mad when he found out baby number four was a girl? Because we wanted a big family?" Harry lists off all possible options with an amused expression. "What did Nicole do?"

"I found her in Riley's room trying on her high heels with red lipstick all over her mouth and cheeks. She looked like the Joker," Niall tells his husband who laughs just as three year old Nicole walks over with a grin, knowing very well they were talking about her.

"What did my little Nic do?" Harry coos at his youngest, pulling her up onto his lap.

"Wan' be like Riley!" Nicole exclaimed as she then burst into giggles, her green eyes filled with joy as she looked between both her dads who shook their heads fondly.

"Speaking of, where is everyone?"

"Riley is off with her friends, Noah said he had band practice but I'm sure that's code for making out with Carter and Mia is still with your mom," Niall replies with a slight shake of his head. So many kids and the only one home is his baby.

"We really did make a good choice by having Nicole," Harry says as he looks at Nicole who isn't even paying attention to her dads anymore and instead she's throwing her head back as far as she can. "Granted she came out weirder than the rest."

"You're so mean." Niall laughs.

The front door opens and Noah walks in, completely ignoring his dads and Nicole as he rushes past them and heads for the stairs. Niall sighs and looks at Harry before going after his son. Niall doesn't want to say Noah is his favorite, but Noah's his baby boy and so different from his sisters. Riley has always been independent, even as a toddler she always wanted to do things on her own, but Noah wasn't. He was dependent on Niall and went almost everywhere he could with him which brought many arguments between Niall and Harry over Noah's attachment to Niall and not wanting the other girls to feel jealous.

"Hi love, can I come in?" Niall asks softly as he pokes his head inside Noah's room which was neater than his ever was at fifteen.

"Sure," comes Noah's soft reply.

Niall walks in and takes a seat next to his son who moves to rest his head on Niall's lap. The man simply smiles and runs his fingers through Noah's messy dark blonde hair.

"How was band practice?" Niall asks his son casually, suppressing a smile when Noah squirms a little. His poor boy can't lie for anything, he definitely gets that from Harry.

"I was with Carter," Noah finally confesses after a minute and Niall fakes his shock. "Cut it out, dad."

"I knew you'd be out with Carter when you told me you had band practice," Niall tells his son softly to reassure him that he's not mad over the little lie. "And I must imagine that he's the one who got you acting like a sad puppy?"

"Why does liking someone hurt so much? Did you ever feel like this with dad?" Noah asks curiously as he sits up, his eyes a little sad and it breaks Niall's heart to see his boy like that.

"Of course it did. When we met, your dad was already really famous with FOUR and I was just a university student with no idea what to do with my life," Niall begins to say, reminiscing of the good old days. "The very first time we got together was the day after his twentieth birthday and he left for tour shortly after so it wasn't the best experience. While he was away, I'd always ask myself if it'd be worth it waiting weeks on weeks for him to come back home and sometimes the distance got to be too much, but really, what kind of crush doesn't hurt?"

"Did you have many boyfriends before dad?"

"Just one and that one was a very painful relationship with details that I'd rather not get into. Relationships aren't meant to be easy, just take your father and I for example. He broke my heart, we broke up and then after taking some time to myself, your father and I got talking again and we built our relationship back up slowly but surely. I'm pretty sure we got it right the second time around," Niall says as he stares at Noah fondly.

"It's just, sometimes I feel like Carter doesn't want anything serious with me."

"Talk to him about it and if he doesn't give you a right or straight answer, then walk away. If it's meant to be, it'll happen when the time is right. You're both really young right now, I wouldn't expect you to start thinking about long term relationships."

Noah moves on the bed so he can cuddle into his dad who gladly holds his little boy, taking advantage of the moment since Noah isn't much for cuddles anymore.

"Your birthday's coming up, want anything special? It's not everyday you turn sixteen," Niall asks Noah.

"A car?"

Niall laughs and tells him no which leaves the teen pouting.

"I miss Bobby," Noah suddenly says and Niall smiles sadly.

"I do too, babe."

In the past ten years, Trixie died when Mia was only a year old. Bobby passed away about a month or so before Nicole was born. He'd been sick and constantly in and out of the hospital which had caused the Styles-Horan family's temporary move to Ireland where Nicole was born. It'd been a hard loss for everyone, especially the kids.

Liam and Sophia married after Victoria turned one and they had another girl shortly after, but now they were divorced and Liam was dating an American TV actress nearly ten years younger than him. She was nice and Liam's girls adored her, though it was such a shame that his marriage didn't work out.

Zayn and Louis were still going strong and they now had five kids, the last pregnancy having resulted in twins again which Louis was not happy about. They live in the same area as Niall and Harry now so they visit often.

Shawn and Oliver, despite their rocky relationship at the start, were doing great with two kids of their own, their youngest being Nicole's age. Though they weren't in London often, since they lived in Canada now.

FOUR had a mini reunion about two years ago, releasing a Greatest Hits album, along with an album with songs that didn't make the albums and did a small three month tour along the UK and North America. Harry continues his solo career as both a singer and actor. Louis, Niall and Liam have opened up their own recording studio and work in that and Zayn's solo career is also going strong. Niall's more focused on working at the studio now, writing songs for new artists or helping produce albums, but sometimes if he'll feel like it, he'll still do a photo shoot here or there.

As for their kids, Riley who's 17 now, 18 this year, wants nothing to do with the industry and instead wants a career in education. Noah's got a bit of everything going. He's in a band with Carter and three of their friends and while they're only doing jam sessions in someone's garage or sometimes the studio just for fun, Noah doesn't think anything serious will come off it. He's also kind of interested in the whole modeling scene, having spent countless times sitting behind the scenes and watching his dads do that kind of stuff interests him and he's also been writing his own songs lately. Mia's 10 and happy with dolls, but she says that she wants to be a Vet when she grows up because she loves animals and she wants to help them get better. Niall doesn't have to worry about Nicole, not yet at least. She's happy and carefree, scaring her dads for a living and they all love to spoil her.

"Daddy!" Nicole shouted as she ran into the room. "Riley and Mia bringed a kitty!"

"She what?" Niall asks his youngest daughter, but she's already racing off and Noah bites back a laugh at his dad's face. "A cat. Great."

The two head downstairs where Riley, Mia, Harry and Nicole are in the living room sat around a small white kitten with light brown in its fur and big teddy bear like eyes.

"Where did that come from?" Niall asks his oldest who chuckles as she looks up at her father with her mischievous blue eyes.

"Aww dad, can we keep her? She's really friendly and in desperate need of a home," Riley begs her father and soon Nicole, Mia and Noah are begging as well.

"Please babe?" Harry joins in and Niall glares at him for a bit before sighing.

"Fine, but all of you kids are in charge of her," Niall tells them and they all cheer. "Please don't make me regret this."

"When did you become the strict parent?" Harry asks as he wraps an arm around Niall's waist, watching their kids pet the kitten.

"When did you become a kid?"

"I love you, bunny."

"Love you too, bear." 

//October 31//

_'Hi my little love. You're eighteen today, damn. Every time I look at you I wonder where the time went. One second I'm holding you in my arms for the first time and the next you're eighteen and off on your own adventure. I miss you every day since you left, baby and while I'm so proud of the hard work you're putting at uni now, I can't help but want my little girl back. I'm so proud of the person you've turned out to be, Riley and I'm really looking forward to seeing you grow more. Happy birthday my little bunny.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it! thank you for reading and keep your pretty eyes open because my new Narry story 'Playing Pretend' will be out on Friday ;)
> 
> Also currently working on a Narry story with them as parents, not sure when that will be out, but hopefully someday. To my people waiting for Dear Harry, I can't even begin to explain how frustrated that story has made me. I literally have like six different versions writen up and none of them convince me so not sure if I'll ever have that out. I've kinda given up at this point. Sorry.
> 
> Again, thanks for reading this even though I wasn't half as interested as I was with the first story :)


	16. Book 4/One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please read :)

Okay so hello! I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who's read and is still reading the My Number series. I still get kudos surprisingly and it warms my heart that one of my favorite stories that I've written and which is 13 months old now (where does the time go?) is still getting read and liked. So huge thank you !!

Lately I haven't been able to write pretty much anything. My mind is filled with ideas, but it's been pretty hard to get those ideas down onto chapters. I've got about four new stories that I'm working on in which I'm really struggling to even write the first chapter. So in these past two weeks I've just been reading and working on new chapters little by little so please forgive me to those who are reading The Nanny and Pretend. It's been very frustrating when you go through writing droughts.

To get out of my funky mood though, I always like to write one shots so with that being said and because I've been thinking about it lately, I have decided to revive the series and write a whole bunch of one shots revolving around this universe.

You guys can leave me prompts if you'd like and I'd be more than happy to hear your ideas. They can be set during the first book, second, third or even life after the third book. You can pick any pairing and it can be angst or fluffy or be smutty (tho I'm gonna try my best with that haha!). Anything you like, just make sure you tell me what you want tho :)

I hope to have the first chapter posted either Monday or Tuesday, but since I hurt my wrist last week it might take me awhile in between updates (tho I hope not). It's not sprained or anything, it hurts when I move it a certain way and I can't carry anything heavy which I keep forgetting.

So remember that you can leave your prompts either down in the comment section or you can DM me through Twitter at thnx4thosmmrs or you can send me a message through Wattpad via the same username.

I did have in mind writing a 4th book, but we'll see because like I said, I can't get past the first chapter in my new stories :/

I just hope to be able to finish my old stories some time soon :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts anyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Updated When Possible !!


End file.
